


谎言悖论

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 【Solo/Mendez】剧情向中长篇合集 [6]
Category: Argo (2012), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, M/M, 亨本, 特工组
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 91,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 要么去爱，要么去恨，要么就，忘了他吧。
Relationships: Napoleon Solo/Tony Mendez
Series: 【Solo/Mendez】剧情向中长篇合集 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420903
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

1.

Mendez进入会议室的时候，正吵吵嚷嚷的几个人在Sanders的示意下安静了下来。Mendez看了下贴满照片的背板，那上面所展示的Napoleon Solo的照片应该是全新的，至少Mendez在Sanders之前给他的档案中没有见过。  
“我花了点时间，现在差不多了解了，但关于这个地方我有疑问，”Mendez入座后直奔主题，指了指“谋杀”那项罪名，上面记录着上个月发生的某宗地下室谋杀案里，Solo是主要且唯一的嫌疑人，现场采集到了属于他的鞋印和指纹，“我以为他只偷窃外加倒卖艺术品，不杀人。”  
“他确实不杀人，”Sanders很坦白，他需要Mendez替他完成这件事，也就没什么好隐瞒的了，“那都是原本就在CIA要处理的名单上的人。”  
“……”Mendez快速吸收了一下这句话里包含的意思。它意味着，Sanders除掉了他需要除掉的人，然后又巧妙地把这个罪行转嫁到了Napoleon Solo身上，以此对他做出制约。  
这本来是完全和Mendez无关的任务，但Sanders不知用何种方法终于得到O'Donnell的同意，让Mendez暂时转到他手底下来帮个忙，听O'Donnell的意思这大概也是来自更高级别人物的压力。而他们所围绕的主要任务目标就是这位Napoleon Solo，Sanders显然在把这位兰利重点注意名单上的人物吸收进CIA的过程中遇到了瓶颈。  
“以Napoleon Solo这么精明的人，他从昏迷中醒来看到自己身旁躺着几具尸体，难道不会第一时间想到是你干的？”Mendez花了大半夜的时间把CIA所收集的关于Solo的资料研究了个透彻，他相信这么高明、又和Sanders周旋已久的窃贼绝不会如此轻易落入这种故意制造的陷阱中。  
“通常情况下是这样，但我们给他注射了点‘好东西’，让他不得不怀疑那确实就是他干的。”  
Mendez极快地在脑内搜索了一下被明令禁止使用的一些药物，他盯着那一小块被涂黑的地方，很快就明白过来那一定是某些危险的精神性药物——  
“你们给他注射了致幻剂？！”Mendez用指节敲了下桌子，“你想吸收他进CIA，却给他注射了致幻剂然后把谋杀的罪名套到他的头上？！”  
“听着，我是请你来帮忙，不是来听你高高在上指责我的，何况你不会知道Napoleon Solo对——”Sanders那张总是板着的脸现在又充满了不耐烦的怒意，但他多少也了解Tony Mendez这号人，而那个不明显的停顿被很好地掩盖了过去，然而Mendez还是注意到了，“——对CIA来说多有用的。”  
“我确实不知道。”Mendez不知道为什么在那么多更妥善更正式的方法中，Sanders要选择如此容易令CIA陷入丑闻同时对目标伤害这么大的方法。致幻剂从被开发出来到现在始终饱受争议，因为它对人体的影响并非一时的幻觉体验，而是会对中枢神经造成不可估量的伤害。  
他摸了摸装着资料的档案袋，难以想象这个叫Napoleon Solo的男人在那个地下室经历了什么。  
“别总觉得你那套才是对的，如果不是这个案子让他一踏出兰利就会被FBI逮捕，他现在早就不知道又潜逃到哪个国家了。我本可以拿这个作为条件和他谈判的——”Sanders没再继续往下多说，让Mendez不禁猜测Sanders到底在哪个环节遇到了阻力。  
“我了解了，”在一阵没人打破的沉默后，Mendez从自己拟定的备用方案中抽出了其中一份沿着桌面滑向Sanders，“用最稳妥的方法，找人接近他，进入他的生活。”  
“就这样？”Sanders对此很不满，他认为以Mendez的能力完全可以制定出更好的、更快速高效的方法。  
“听着，他现在处于不稳定的状态，紧咬着他对你对他都没好处，如果你不想他反咬你一口——”Mendez确定这位Napoleon Solo一定拥有着什么不敢让Sanders轻举妄动的东西，“或者就此崩溃无法为你所用的话，我建议你还是听从我的意见。”  
Sanders如Mendez意料之中没再反驳什么，他扫了两眼这个简单又普通的计划，怀疑它能否起到作用。  
“我也会到场以确保计划被正确实施，”Mendez收拾了下文件准备离开，“这样可以吗？”  
“那再好不过了。”

“我不敢相信Sanders会对一个他声称‘我要吸收他进CIA’的人做这种事！”Mendez的好脾气在进入O'Donnell办公室后终于无法再保持了，他把一叠文件扔在了O'Donnell桌上，收到了办公桌主人一记责怪式的瞪眼。  
“Sanders做出什么来都不奇怪，”O'Donnell替Mendez又重新整理齐了散乱的文件，“我可听说Sanders连电椅这种玩意儿都用过，但那位Napoleon先生也不是好对付的，他们互相拿对方没办法——某种恶循环一般的猫鼠游戏。”  
“我还以为以Sanders的作风会直接干掉这号麻烦的人物。”言下之意就是他什么时候这么有耐心对付一个盗窃犯了。  
“你以为他不想？但Napoleon Solo不是他能轻易动的人，他手上掌握的人脉和名单是他能活着的理由，Sanders需要他的资源，也需要他。”O'Donnell好笑于Mendez固执的逻辑，大部分时候这会显得Mendez很可爱，但这时候看来就有点天真了，“要不是他在Solo这件事上做得太过火引起了过大的动静，他也不会低头来求我把你借过去帮忙。”  
“所以……他是在最后谈判环节出了问题？”  
“高层也很看重Napoleon Solo，但显然他们想用更正规更体面的方式吸收他。局长可不会希望Solo再耍什么花样给CIA增添更多丑闻的。”  
“这样……”Mendez消化了下这个消息，然后开始想如果这件事一开始就由O'Donnell来做，也许不会演变得那么糟。  
“他是个罪犯，”O'Donnell知道Mendez在想什么，他太清楚Mendez那点别扭又执拗的原则了，“不要对他抱有无谓的同情。”  
“那就用真正对待罪犯的方式抓捕并关押他，或者和他谈判，电椅？陷害谋杀？致幻剂？”Mendez的语速加快了，这是他的心理活动在做着什么波动的表现，“我不知道CIA什么时候流行起这样的方式了。”  
“这就是为什么我才是你的上司而不是Sanders，”O'Donnell手叉着腰又摇了摇头，“你不会理解他所控制的那部分世界的，我得说那个世界和你无关。”  
“但他现在主动来找我了。”Mendez把文件收进了公文包，“这就和我有关了。”  
“Tony，我说真的，”O'Donnell抬了抬手，那根想指着Mendez的手指最终没伸出来就收回了，“你的同情心和正义感总有一天会害死你。”  
“放轻松，Jack，”Mendez对这个总是过于大惊小怪的上司已经习以为常了，“我只是去监督下我的计划有没有被正确实施而已。”

Mendez看着Sanders派来的特工进了酒吧，调试好了窃听器，夜晚已经开始，两个人耐心等待着。Solo很快如他们所预料的一样上前搭讪了——毕竟CIA的这位女士完全符合Solo的审美，优雅风情又迷人之外，还带着一点点矜持的高贵。一开始一切都很正常，但在进入关键话题的时候Sanders派去的那位女士实在过于主动了，Mendez在听到她说“我们要不要换个地方再喝一杯”时就知道他的叮嘱没被人记在心上。果不其然，Solo的态度立刻变了，虽然他看不到Solo的表情，但他的语气已经在明明白白展露着拒绝。按Mendez的观察来看，现在的Solo更像一只处于创伤后遗症中的狼，虽然表面上把一切都维持得很好，但稍微有一点儿风吹草动就会扩张他的疑心，而后果可不止“向Sanders妥协”这一项，也有可能更坏。所以——也好，Mendez不知道为什么在心里庆幸Napoleon Solo没有上钩，他听着Solo离开了那张桌子的动静、又和那位任务中的女士一起等了十五分钟后就明白任务失败了。她在走出酒吧后在Mendez的车窗上敲了两下，两人目光相接时她朝Mendez做了个不易察觉的示意，眼神里的轻松明明白白表达着“好吧虽然我失败了但现在我们都可以下班了”，这让Mendez的神经也终于松懈了下来。  
他关了无线电传送器，又在车子小小的空间里伸了个并不太舒展的懒腰，一阵忙碌工作后的疲惫感迅速涌来。他想到了自己那间空空荡荡的安全屋——如今可以勉强被称之为家的住所，又觉得无趣。这感觉近似于空虚，但Mendez本来不论离婚前还是离婚后的生活都是被工作填满的，所以一旦没有了任务或者目标，他就只能画画或者睡觉。  
“进去喝一杯……”心里有个声音这么跟他说，“去见见那半个属于你的目标人物Napoleon Solo……”  
Mendez被这声音诱惑了。  
他在吧台坐下的时候，Solo并不在酒吧内。即使只在照片上见过，但他也猜想若是Solo在场的话，自己应该很难不注意到他。他随意地点了杯酒，酒吧里的氛围很安静，这让他觉得惬意。  
“以前没见你来过这里。”Solo在Mendez身旁的空椅子坐下的时候Mendez还沉浸在自己的世界里，他迟钝的知觉直到Solo出声昭示存在感才有所反应，而他更不会知道，Solo已经打量了喝着酒神游的他好一阵了。  
“我就……只是路过，然后突然想喝一杯，于是就进来坐坐了，”Mendez分辨不出Solo的疑问里有多少打探和质疑，他后半句确实是真话，只不过Solo仍盯着他的眼神让他觉得有点不舒服，“……不可以吗？”  
“当然可以，所以这意味着——”这个转折的停顿让Mendez有点紧张，但很快就在Solo的下一句中变成了惊讶。  
“我可以请你喝一杯了？”  
“……请我？”Mendez左右看了看，不确定Solo是不是对自己发问的。  
“啊，事实上，我和这儿的老板很熟，所以……”Solo指了指Mendez面前已经空了的杯子，“你想的话，可以随便喝。”  
Mendez梗着脖子瞪了瞪眼睛，有些不知该作何反应。  
“还是你……很排斥男人请你喝酒？”见Mendez迟迟没有回应，Solo猜想了一下其中的可能性，但Mendez脸上的表情比起拒绝更像是犹疑，于是他便也大胆地继续了，“或者……结婚了？”  
“真不巧，我离婚了。”  
两个人都因为这句听着有点苦涩的玩笑话笑了起来，虽然心思各不相同，但不再那么冷的气氛还是让Solo开心了点。他刚应付完CIA派来想诱他进入某种圈套的特工，他需要放松，而找个看起来很适合聊天的陌生人一起喝一杯是个好主意。  
特别是这个人还拥有着连发呆时都会闪着微光的焦棕色瞳孔。  
Solo得承认他从吧台后面转回来后、看到这个第一次出现在这里的客人在暖色灯光下盯着酒杯的眼睛时确实有点被吸引住了。但谨慎如他，总是得先确定他不是另一个陷阱。否则，这个夜晚就太雪上加霜了。  
“那请你喝一杯Maine Lil' One？”  
“这是什么酒？”Mendez对酒的兴趣不大，更谈不上沉迷。他扭头打量过去，很难想象这个此刻神采奕奕优雅好看的男人是一名和Sanders周旋了那么久的罪犯。  
“喝起来有一点焦糖的香甜，”Solo敲敲桌子喊来酒保低声说了两句什么后又看向Mendez，“和你的眼睛很像。”  
夸一个男人香甜算不得什么高明的调情，却让Mendez确认了Solo究竟为何会找上自己的意图——那可真有点滑稽，Mendez在脑中描绘了一下自己从头到脚的模样，实在没能搞明白Solo缘何会把他当成了一名可以发展一夜情的对象。  
“而且喝起来暖心暖胃，很适合抚慰情伤。”  
“……我可没有什么情伤。”  
“但你离婚了。”  
“所以你是因为我看起来有点悲惨才要请我喝酒的？”Mendez不满地嘟囔了句，又觉得没必要对Solo提离婚这件事发脾气，毕竟，首先自报家门的是他。而且他对离婚这事，其实已经没太多在意了。  
“我是因为看到你手上没戒指才请你喝酒的。”Solo巧妙地避开了话题，同时也把那杯Mendez叫不出名字的酒推到了他的面前，“喝喝看？”  
Mendez耸了下肩，在Solo说得上是期待的眼神里大方地喝下了半杯，浓浓的果香和麦香确实让他的胃里升腾起了一点温度。  
“很不错，”一下灌进嘴里的酒精刺激了Mendez无味的舌根，他缓了一下又补充道，“虽然没品出你说的所谓的焦糖的香甜。”  
“再来一杯就可以了。”Solo看着Mendez微微湿润了的嘴唇，觉得很有趣。这个男人说的话不像是紧张，但他的肢体动作又确实透露着他其实是个腼腆的人。  
“不用了，谢谢，”Mendez在Solo直白的注视下放下了杯子退开椅子站了起来，“我的车还在外面，我还得开车回家，我是说……我得走了，我只是进来随便喝一杯的。”  
然而他作势要走的意图下一秒就被Solo拉住手臂的行为制止了。  
“真的不再来一杯吗？”  
“老板知道你替他这么大方吗？”  
“是她，”Solo纠正道，“而我不想放走今晚我觉得唯一可以聊天的人。”  
Mendez顺着他说的话打量了一下酒吧内，除了聚在一起三三两两玩乐的友人们，其余等待着人——或者说是等待着Solo去搭讪的人也不在少数。  
可他在这其中选择了看起来最不像是刻意接近他的自己——他瞄了瞄Solo带着明晃晃笑意的脸，不知为何想到这层心里有点发软。  
“为什么？”Mendez让自己的身体反应不再那么紧绷，Solo也就会心放开了他那只有点唐突的手。  
“和陌生人聊天总是最轻松的，不过——”  
“Napoleon Solo，”Solo歪了下头，这有点老套，但Solo莫名觉得这种过时的方法很适合这个看起来过于正经的、离了婚的男人，“现在你知道我的名字了，我们应该算不上是真正意义上的陌生人了。”  
Mendez看了看Solo，觉得他微笑的表情让人很难拒绝。  
“Kevin Mendez，”他也报出了一个名字，工作所致，需要的话他可以一口气报出十个不同的名字然后娓娓道来十种不同的人生。但他却下意识选择了最靠近他真名的那个。  
“不介意我叫你Mendez——然后去掉先生这个称呼吧？”又一杯Maine Lil' One送了上来，Solo端着它，“所以Mendez，真的不再来一杯吗？”  
“……”Mendez在接过酒的时候又想了想那间堆满了快餐盒和啤酒罐的安全屋，接着又坐回了原位。  
“让我猜猜，你是个…教师？”  
虽然扮演了很多次教师的角色，不过在CIA总部大楼之外，Mendez是以画家为第一职业生活着，于是他也这么说了。  
“画家？”Solo的眼睛在听到Mendez的回答后亮了起来，“而我正巧是个艺术品商人。”  
“……真巧。”意识到自己也没说什么真话的Mendez也就没过多在意Solo给自己的职业所做的修饰，相比较起来，今晚的Solo，比他自己要坦诚得多。  
“看来我冒昧的搭讪是正确的。”Solo意识到自己今晚从看到Mendez后笑了不少次，没有缘由，这个看起来安静又温和的男人就是莫名其妙地让他觉得放松。  
“别这么自大，你就没考虑过我可能要回家照顾孩子？”  
“所以你还有个孩子？”Solo笑着看Mendez有点不满的神情，“我很高兴我现在又多了解你一点了”  
“有个儿子，”Mendez回忆了一下上午刚从电话里听到的Toby的声音，“和前妻住在弗吉尼亚。”  
“唔……”Solo侧过了身，手撑着头靠上了吧台，目光朝着Mendez的方向，“孩子总是需要母亲。”  
Mendez轻轻嗯了一声，算作默认。  
“不如我们去散散步？”Solo的提议及时打破了即将降临的沉默，Mendez觉得今晚的这个意外对话可以到此为止了，他应该大步跨出酒吧，拉开车门然后回家睡觉——  
“我家就在附近，你想换个地方喝酒的话，也可以去坐坐。”  
如Mendez在资料中所了解到的一样，Solo的话语里处处都是引诱着别人一脚踏进的陷阱，而且通常对方都是心甘情愿的。  
Mendez在心里说不，但嘴上却没说“好”或者“不”，他只是没法对那张明明就写满了企图的脸说出拒绝。  
他总是忍不住想起Sanders——或者说CIA对Solo所做的一切。  
但在他跟着Solo真的踱步踱到了他家，Solo急切地把他拉进门压在墙上亲吻的时候，他又觉得自己的同情心确实过于泛滥了。  
放松点，大个子，现在下班了，他也不是你的任务目标，把他当成一个陌生男人，就像你面对离婚时做的那样。Mendez想了一百条理由来让自己冷静面对他和Solo正互相撕扯着彼此的衣服这件事，直到他被Solo推到床上，他才觉得这些自我说服的理由没什么用。  
大概他明白自己今晚只要带着一点点的刻意，Solo都会嗅出来。而Solo没有，于是这个夜晚终究会这样收尾。  
他跟着Solo的动作摆成了他需要的姿势，Solo的手指刚放进来的时候Mendez就忍不住叫了一声，那有点丢脸，但确实很疼。  
“你没和男人做过？”Solo很快就领悟到了什么，他停止了自己过于急躁的扩张，又直起了上半身看向Mendez，以一种谨慎的眼光。  
“不……只是很少……”Mendez试图让那种因为痛感而急促起来的呼吸平复下来后，又补充，“刚离婚的时候，偶尔也……”  
Solo心领神会地笑了，Mendez却没明白他为什么会笑，他只知道Solo的那两根手指又溜进来了，但这次变得温柔得多，Mendez依旧很紧张，甚至没有意识到自己现在这样分开膝盖反手抓着床头的姿势对于即将入侵他的人来说多么具有煽动性。这很快让Solo失去了耐心，他几乎是草草地完成了这件非必要的事情后就用自己火热的顶端在Mendez那紧致的穴口处试探着摩擦起来。  
我的车还停在酒吧门口——Solo顶进他身体的时候Mendez的脑子里只滑过了这个毫无关系的想法，除此之外他的大脑一片空白。可能是因为疼痛，也可能是因为Solo用攻城略地的吻让他缺氧，他的手还在努力紧紧抓着床头，不过很快被Solo握了下来撑到了两侧。Solo沉迷在情欲中的表情仍堪称优雅，Mendez在疼痛中仍眯起了眼睛观察着——优雅，但又很迷离。Mendez立刻就想到了仍在他体内没有完全代谢干净的致幻剂。  
Mendez的观察没能持续多久就被Solo击碎了，他抽插的速度和力道都让Mendez无法完整思考任何一件事。他的汗水顺着摩擦沾到了自己身上，Mendez感受到了夹杂其间的快感，但Solo过于暴力的进犯让他错觉以为自己会被Solo撞坏。  
他突然体味到这个看起来一切完美的男人被Sanders折磨得有多破碎，迷失在那场被伪造的谋杀里，用毫无意义的性爱和酒精逃避现实，做的事说的话充满目的性又称不上到底有什么目的——  
Mendez勉力抽出了被Solo按着的手，然后轻轻抚了抚他的发顶。  
还压在Mendez身上冲撞着的人因为这极细微的动作愣了下，他抬头看了下Mendez正注视着他的、湿润的眼睛，心里动了一下。  
他不太清醒，至少在刚刚的十几分钟里是这样的，他最近频繁地尝试了许多次性爱、有男有女、在各种环境里，但都没能摆脱那种带点迷幻味道的不清醒。  
只是他现在好像清醒过来了，就因为Mendez那个看起来无意却温柔的动作。他扫了眼Mendez的腰侧和肩膀被自己的手掌挤压出来的红痕，推算着明天那里会变成一片片不明显的瘀青。  
两个人的呼吸都因为Solo的静止而平复了些，他们交换了一个眼神，足以让彼此知道对方在想什么。接着Solo便又开始了最原始的动作，并且用了更为平和的力度，Mendez甚至能感受到他用上了一些技巧，他虽然没什么经验，但还晓得去感受。Solo的转变让那种粗粝的疼痛感消失了很多，更多的快感挤压过来，两个人在越来越深重的喘息声中同时高潮了。  
Napoleon Solo和一个离了婚的中年男人上了床——Mendez又觉得好笑，这件事几乎可以在Solo那厚厚的一沓档案里立刻发光，说是载入史册也不为过。Mendez这么想着，眼前是更多空白。原本不该发展成这样的，他应该只喝一杯酒就走，或者在Solo请求他留下再喝一杯时果断拒绝，而不是现在这样两个人浑身赤裸无言地躺在同一张床上。  
不过谁也不会知道这个夜晚到底发生了什么。Mendez摸索着爬起来，想去捡掉落在地上的风衣口袋里自己的烟，但这动作因为持续的酸痛而没能成功。Solo因为他的动静也跟着起身查看，在搞明白Mendez想做什么后，爬过他的身体替他完成了这件事。  
“……谢谢。”  
两个人又沉默了下来，Mendez不知道Solo在想什么，他也不怎么关心，但Solo又开始盯着他的眼神让他背脊又是一阵僵直。  
“你……要留下来过夜吗？”  
“什么？”Mendez被这凭空冒出的问题呛了一下，他拍着胸咳嗽了两下。  
“那……我送你回家？”Solo试图表达他的好意，“或者给我一个能联系上你的号码，我改天请你吃顿饭？”  
“为什么要请我吃饭？”Mendez掐灭了烟头，好奇Solo这种出乎他意料之外的反应。是因为自己并不是他花钱找来的那些人所以他无所适从不懂应对了？这可和他在资料里了解的那位Napoleon Solo不太像。  
他发问的语气挺轻柔，仔细分辨的话其实带着点儿好奇的笑意，可Solo不知道为什么非常懊恼似的抹了把脸。  
“真抱歉我让事情变成了这样，我原本真的只是想和你聊聊天……”那双闪动的蓝眼睛注视着Mendez，但话一说出口又泄气地移开了，“我只是……我最近不太好，非常不好……和你聊天很愉快，我并不想吓着你，我是说……我有时候自己也不知道自己在干什么。”  
Mendez多少能理解Solo这种夸张的行为，这和他在刚离婚那个阶段很像，四处找着什么人来慰藉突然空虚下来的生活和身体，急切地想要抓住什么将自己填满。不同的是，Solo的情况更糟一些，花钱找的满足不了他，随便搭讪到的又要小心翼翼——小心翼翼，Mendez突然发现Solo对待自己确实很小心翼翼。为什么？因为他看起来太老实？还是那点羞耻心让他觉得冒犯了自己？又或者是因为又陷入了致幻剂的回溯性体验中所以忘了他并没有强迫自己？Solo今晚不是他的任务也不是他的目标，以后也不会是，但Mendez却总是忍不住分析他的一举一动。  
“别道歉，并没有发生什么值得道歉的事，人总有那样的阶段，我能懂。”Mendez以为自己的语气听起来很老成，但却因为他那性爱后略显疲惫且柔软的声线并没有达到预期的效果，于是这句话在Solo听来也就没太大说服力，不过他确实因为Mendez的表现放松了点。  
这是他今晚第无数次因为这个温和的男人真心觉得轻松、并且短暂地忽视了自己的现状给自己带来的压迫感。  
“我想我的状态别人很难懂，”——陷入了可能犯下谋杀罪的窘境同时又自我怀疑、被CIA的人紧咬不放、还有体内某种不知名的药物时不时出来捣点乱，但——“也许下次见面我可以和你聊聊我到底有多不好。”  
“也许。”Mendez能听懂Solo的暗示，从他问自己要联系方式时他就明白了，但他不确定自己该不该拒绝。  
他只是Sanders的任务目标，而Mendez只是帮Sanders出了个主意，他现在不是救援专家，更没必要“拯救”Solo。  
“也许你还可以带我看看你的画，我保证能帮你卖个高价。”Solo见Mendez说了句“也许”后就以一种别扭的姿势沉默地下了床穿衣服，又不死心追问了句。  
Mendez龇着牙弯下腰捡起了被扯坏的衬衫，那上面有三颗扣子已经不见踪影了，他苦笑了一下准备套上，结果Solo套好了底裤也跟着下了床走到他旁边开始帮他扣扣子。  
“你对每一个一夜情对象都这么锲而不舍？”Mendez无奈了，Solo的头挨得离他很近，他确定这个男人是故意的，而他们甚至连一夜情都算不上。  
“并不，”Solo的手抚了抚扣子被崩掉的那一小块由布料延伸出来的缺口，觉得自己现在失去了一切关于调情的技巧，“我不知道，也许我明天一觉醒来会不记得自己今天做了什么，但我觉得就这么让你从这扇门里离开是不对的。”  
让Mendez惊异的是Solo的语气听起来很真诚——这不该是在Napoleon Solo这号人身上会出现的特质，但Mendez又觉得自己好像真的被触动到了。  
“如果明天不忙的话……也许我还会去那家酒吧坐坐。”Mendez的嘴角扬着，“也许还可以聊聊我儿子。”  
然后他看到Solo方才还浮现于脸上的懊恼和不知所措一扫而空，那双眼睛里现在正洋溢着一种积极的情绪。  
“我猜他一定很可爱。”  
“确实。”Mendez套上风衣后又揉了下腰，这小动作被Solo尽收眼底。  
“而且我想你明天应该不会特别忙，”他想再亲吻一下Mendez，又不确定这么亲密的行为会不会吓到这个拘谨紧绷的男人，“毕竟你这样……应该也不太画得动了。”  
“那可不好说，Solo先生，我们只认识了几个小时，别装作很了解我的样子。”Mendez说这话的时候已经向门口走去，Solo则站在原地看着他。  
“不知道为什么，我总觉得……”Solo在Mendez拉开门后又开口了，Mendez便也跟着他的话停下。  
“我今天做的所有决定都是正确的，请你喝酒，邀你回家，和你——”Mendez看到Solo摸了摸脖子，仿佛在烦恼现在的自己为什么那么不像自己，“我不知道，你好像就是注定要出现在那里的，也许。”  
我不是。  
“如你所见，我只是个离了婚的中年男人。”Mendez愣了一下就笑开了，Solo注意到他笑起来的时候眼底会有一些柔和的笑纹，这让他整个人都变得毫无攻击性。  
“那……”Solo也因为这些莫名其妙的小细节复又心情好了起来，“明天见？”  
他试探性地又问了一次，同时没放过伫立在门口那人脸上的任何一点表情。  
“你的正义感和同情心总有一天会害死你自己”——Mendez不知为何脑子里突然闪过了O'Donnell这句话，但很快又被他刻意忽略了。  
“明天见。”  
门在Solo面前关上了，而Solo忽然觉得，这是他从那个地下室逃出来以后度过的、最好的一天。


	2. Chapter 2

2.

“实际上在当时我只是匆匆逃离了现场，都没来得及清除掉自己可能会留在那里的鞋印、指纹、或者更多能够指向我的证据，我甚至都没发现自己一路都是踩着血出去的。我在那时的感受就是……整个世界是颠倒的、旋转的，但在那之前我刚从电椅上滚下来，所以我还以为是电椅造成的。我跌跌撞撞回到了我在那个城市的住处，昏昏沉沉地洗了一个澡，但那股黏糊的血腥味始终围绕着我，在那几个小时里我怀疑我的脑子不由我控制，我看见了许多我根本不该看见的人。至于那些尸体，那些陌生人——那是我的手法……我是说，那把枪，除此之外我不记得更多了，这不可能发生在我身上。我找了当地的医生朋友，他们检查不出什么，只说我的血液检查显示我被注射过某种禁药。”  
这和Sanders给Mendez的文件里所描述的没太多差别，不同的是他现在正听着事件中的亲历者在讲述，那种切肤感远大于从纸张上看到的、极其片面的文字记录。  
“然后S先生轻而易举找到了我，把我逮回了兰利——那只是因为我没想躲，我想知道那到底是不是我做的，至于S先生，他完全可以把我关起来，像CIA经常做的那样，但他只是要和我谈判。我不在意那些条件，我在意的是，我确确实实从那个凶案现场醒来了、逃出了、并且不记得自己对那几个陌生人做了什么。也许你不信，在此之前，在我的人生里，我从未有这般狼狈过。”  
这些都是在第二次和第三次的见面时Solo没有对他说过的。第二次的见面是Mendez如约出现在了酒吧、在Solo好心情的注视下走到了他的面前，那晚他们只是纯粹地喝酒聊天，比起Solo，Mendez说得更多。他说的许多话里大多围绕着他的儿子Toby，Solo也没觉得无趣，而是微笑着听他讲述；当Mendez聊到作画方面的问题时，Solo就会多说一些自己过去的“职业”经历里见识过的那些珍贵而美丽的画作；最后Solo再一次提出送Mendez回家，被Mendez以“我都这个年纪了为什么还要被人‘护送’着回家”谢绝了。第三次他们只在酒吧待了二十分钟都不到，Mendez又被Solo以“我家也许有更符合你品位的酒”邀回了家。接下来的发展显而易见，Mendez连酒的影子都没见到就被Solo按在了沙发上。但他在第三次才发现，性爱是现在的Solo用以宣泄的出口，是某种放松前的寄托，因为性爱后的Solo会说一些他穿着衣服单纯坐着喝酒时不会说的话。  
比如现在，他在继续聊着前两天没能说完的、关于他最近到底有多不好的话题。  
“我曾是一名士兵，也经历过很多死亡的瞬间，可那不代表我对杀人这件事就完全麻木。”Solo望着上方的眼神空洞失焦，“我知道不是我做的，但在每一个没靠酒精入睡的梦里，我又明明白白看到那就是我做的，我，真正的我。”  
“不是你的错……”  
世界上还有比这几个字更没用的废话吗？  
“那个真正的我……我是说那个真正的我，他不知道自己在做什么，从退伍至今，这几年里，他都没弄明白自己在为什么冒险，更搞不清自己为什么而活着，他就只是……不停追寻那些能带来刺激、虚荣、和满足的东西。”  
“你也为了信仰走上过战场，为善良的生命们抵挡炮火，”Mendez认真地说着，“别否定那个‘真正的你’做出过的那些虽不为人知却依然伟大的贡献。”  
一直望着天花板的人扭头看了看Mendez，发现Mendez也正看着他，以一种他陌生又熟悉的包容。  
“我辗转过很多个国家，为了逃避某些……追踪，最后不得已还是只能留在美国境内。好笑的是我现在明明住在CIA的地盘，却反而不用担忧更多了。当然，不需要S先生告诉我我也知道，那只是FBI就算再不喜欢CIA在国内插手属于他们的案子，也对兰利这个地方无可奈何。”  
他有一瞬看着Solo蓝眼睛下深埋的疲惫，惊异于自己是多么想告诉他Sanders不让FBI插手的原因、比起想让Solo妥协于他进入CIA、更多的是害怕FBI会从其中找出蛛丝马迹导致引火上身而已。  
“一旦跨出CIA的地盘，FBI就会立刻找上我，所以我只要好好待在兰利，就暂时不会有别的麻烦，”Solo用掌心搓了搓额头，“这都多亏了S先生。”  
“S先生真是个混蛋，”Mendez说这话绝非是顺应Solo的情绪做出的敷衍而是真真正正的感同身受，“光是听你的描述我就不太喜欢他。”  
Mendez想起了今天自己找上Sanders说会帮助他完成吸收Napoleon Solo这件事时他的那张脸，既喜出望外又带着探究性的狐疑，那让他整个人看起来都非常不友善。  
“我也许可以带给你一个派得上用场的Napoleon Solo，但首先，你得撤了所有对他的监听监控。”  
“为什么？”Sanders不解于Mendez的要求，“总得有个理由。”  
“他现在是已经上了膛的枪，你的步步紧逼相当于在逼这把枪走火，但运气好的话，这发子弹也可以用在正确的地方。”  
Sanders倒不是怀疑Mendez的能力，他从一开始就指望着Mendez是能帮他解决这个棘手问题的人，只是Mendez突然间的态度转变还是令他不得不更审慎些。  
“至少先让我审阅一下你的计划？”  
“没有计划，”Mendez站着低下头，迎上Sanders抬起的眼睛，“Napoleon Solo目前的不可控性及变数太多，我只能说，我会按照原有目的去完成这件事。”  
——言下之意就是你搞出来的烂摊子，既然要我帮你善后，你就不要再想指手画脚了。  
“至少我需要时不时了解一下你的任务进度或者是观察记录？”  
“这个当然。”Mendez既然如此答应了，Sanders也没什么可说的了，能通过上级的压力让O'Donnell把Mendez借出来已经很不容易，毕竟他现在和Solo陷入了僵局，之前他的话放得太狠导致他失去了让两个人继续平等对话的可能性。他也许可以用那个谋杀案让Solo一辈子都被困在兰利，也可以直接把他扔进监狱，但局长绝对不会希望他浪费Napoleon Solo的才能以及资源。  
于是Tony Mendez就成了他在拿出最后的后备计划前唯一的指望。Sanders这里不会出什么问题，Mendez有这个自信，但他的直属上司O'Donnell就不好说了，特别当他提出要用之前O'Donnell允诺给他的“离婚疗伤假”来执行这个不属于他们部门的任务时。  
“你有什么毛病？”O'Donnell非常想说不，只是想起自己当时那句“这假期你想休随时都可以休”又不好说出口，他当时只是为了给突然离了婚的Mendez一个恢复的缓冲期，不过被Mendez好言谢绝了。如果他知道这个假期最终会被用在Solo身上，那他宁愿当时的自己不要做那个同情心泛滥的好上司，“你竟然想去给Sanders擦屁股？”  
“和Sanders无关，我只是……”Mendez斟酌着词句，“我只是觉得让Napoleon Solo以更好的方式进入CIA是一件可以办到的事。”  
“怎么办到？给他讲你那套人生道理？得了吧，你根本不会有接近Solo的机会。”O'Donnell一说出口又明白过来了哪里不对劲，“还是你已经接近他了？！”  
Mendez没说话，他收紧了下巴，O'Donnell知道这是他想承认某件事又不知该怎么说出口时的标准表情。  
“不准备跟我说说怎么一回事？”O'Donnell现在撑起手臂摆起上司的威严了，虽然那对Mendez一向没什么用。  
“他请我喝了一杯酒，我觉得我们有继续对话的可能，于是第二天又去了，他又请我喝了一杯酒。”  
“就这样？”上司的尾音上扬得别具一格，“在关于Napoleon Solo的档案里，他的每一杯酒都是别有目的的，我反对你参与Sanders的任务不代表我对这个任务没有了解。”  
“……现在是我对他有目的，何况，他对我？一个离了婚的中年男人？能有什么目的？”Mendez也有考虑过是不是要将真相完整地告知O'Donnell，这取决于O'Donnell对他的决定所作出的态度——现在看来，确实还没到全盘托出的时候。  
“如果你不记得你第一次的伪装经历的话，我不介意帮你唤回记忆。”O'Donnell没准备相信Mendez的话，但也没打算再过多追问了，Mendez固执归固执，属于他的底线和分寸他也始终不会忘，“在舞会上伪装成一名优雅迷人的女孩把男孩们迷得团团转的人，能吸引住谁我都不觉得意外。”  
“不是那样……这次不是。”  
至少他没有刻意要去吸引谁，没有伪装成另一个不像自己的自己，他甚至都没想过要在那个下班后属于他的私人空白时间里做些什么。  
——但Solo偏偏就这么向他走近了。  
“你想做什么我都拦不住，我只想问问你，你是真心想帮Sanders吸收Solo进CIA，还是单纯想对Solo伸出援手？”  
“都想。”Mendez没有思考也没有犹豫什么，这回答来得快且流畅。  
“你的同情…”  
“不会害死我的，”Mendez打断了O'Donnell善意的念叨，“至少这次还不会。”  
O'Donnell也和Sanders一样没什么好再说的了，很奇怪他们两个人明明是站在这个任务的对立两面，却都好像不太愿意Mendez以这种不可控的方式掺和进来。但他的下属现在已经被牵扯进来了，O'Donnell能做的也就只是帮他完善好“Kevin Mendez”这个身份。这没太大难度，在特工身份之外，Mendez本就一直以画家为职业生活着，不常去的安全屋里也确实挂满了他的画作，Mendez和CIA也有秘密的通话线路。只要Solo不跨入他过于隐私的生活范围，他的身份就绝无被拆穿的可能。  
“你好像对我这种异于常人的奇幻人生没太大的反应？”Solo打断了Mendez短时的回忆，他侧身过来手肘支撑住脑袋，细细打量起了Mendez，这个男人的平和总是令他倍感不可思议。  
“一百个人有一百种人生，”随口扯出令人信服的话大概是Mendez与生俱来的天赋，“自己的生活都搞得一团乱的人，对同样糟糕的别人的人生应该有什么想法？”  
这话半真半假，但在Solo听来没有任何漏洞。  
“你的意思是，像你这样离过婚的画家，承受能力也比别人高得多？”  
“我说过了，别装作很了解我的样子，”Mendez推开了Solo又想索吻的脑袋，“别忘了我们是只见过四次面的陌生人。”  
“那也肯定比普通的‘只见过四次面’的人了解得深入多了，”Solo着重强调了“深入”，不意外地看到了Mendez低了低眼睛后又眨了两下。  
“我在开口讲述这些之前，认真想过这是否会吓到你，我……不是个会害怕吓到任何‘别人’的人，”Solo又晃着手指做出补充，“我是指‘和我无关的人’、‘其他人’……但我又确实很怕会吓走你。”  
“没被你吓到是不是让你失望了？”Mendez脸上和心里同时发笑，为他见到了一个与档案记录里不尽相同的Napoleon Solo。  
“是个意料之外的惊喜，”Solo纠正Mendez的玩笑话，神情不可谓不认真，“我很少真正地向一个人讲述在我身上发生的事情……至少在你之前从没尝试过。”  
“为什么不试试找个心理医生？”Mendez试探性地引导着。  
“花钱买一个小时毫无用处的废话？”Solo笑了，“何况我不相信他们。”  
“……但你相信我？”  
Solo像是被这问题吓到了，而后他小心地思考了一下，发现自己并不想抗拒那个关于“肯定”的答案。Mendez的紧绷里有一种柔软，而这柔软又不可思议的强大，强大到足以让Solo短暂地忘记了自己的处境、忘掉那些对自我的怀疑和对他人的不信任。  
“我只能说，你比心理医生有用多了。”  
Mendez有点感谢Solo没有顺着自己的问题回答一句“我相信你”，他觉得这句话不会令他好受。  
“而且也便宜多了是吗。”Mendez轻声打趣了句。  
“不是用钱可以估量的，我是说……”Solo愣了一下，以为Mendez误会了自己的意图，“我不是那个意思。”  
“放轻松，年轻人，我只是开个玩笑。”  
“停止叫我年轻人，”Solo那种能掌控一切的气势又压向了Mendez，“否则你会为此付出代价的。”  
“在我付出代价前……”Mendez挪了挪身体躲开了Solo显而易见的欲望，“可不可以先让我填饱肚子？”  
他摸了摸肚子，Solo愣了一下后又大笑着披上浴袍下了床走向了冰箱。那里面总是食材充足，Solo从不亏待自己的胃，特别是在这种对他自己来说稍显艰难的时期。  
“离了婚的单身汉每天都吃什么？”他挑出了一些熬肉酱的材料，又拿出一把意面，这算是他能从现有材料里挑出的可以最快制作的食物。以他的标准而言。  
“唔……便利店，流动餐车，快餐店……？”Mendez认真想了想自己这段时间以来的饮食，若是出国执行任务还好，在当地总可以吃一些新奇的、没有尝试过的食物，但是如果回到兰利，他多是靠总部的工作餐和便利店打发了。  
“所以你这位单身汉不会做饭？”Solo为又多了一点对Mendez的认识而心情大好，他也并没觉得奇怪，毕竟Mendez看起来就像个不太会照顾自己的画家。  
“如果每个人都会做饭，那便利店和快餐存在的意义是什么？”Mendez用自己的理论反对着Solo带着笑意的问题，“在我看来，便利店是这个世界上最神奇的存在，冷了也好饿了也好哪怕想喝酒也好，只要走进便利店，总能找到需要的。”  
他在刚离婚的那段日子里，基本是靠便利店撑过了那些突然间变得漫无目的且毫无意义的时间。  
Solo对便利店和快餐文化实在没太多了解，但Mendez这种因为生活中随处可见的小小事物而甚感满足的模样……让Solo很难将他和他的年龄挂上钩。艺术家特有的感性和天真——Solo在心里做着这样的定论。  
Mendez看着Solo娴熟的动作，从某个角度来说，Solo也是个热爱生活的人——其程度甚至远超总是随意应付每一顿正餐的自己。他在厨房里跟前跟后地围着Solo转了一会儿，最后被他撵去了餐桌前等着。等他喝完第三杯水，Solo亲自做的意面才被端出来。这意面可能是Mendez这几天吃得最好的一顿，工作餐里的沙拉虽然比汉堡和热狗健康点，但也只是“能吃”而不是“好吃”，不像Solo这碟精细的意面，既能吃，又好吃，当然，除了那些讨厌的胡萝卜。Solo看着Mendez撇着嘴耐心地把里面的胡萝卜都挑了出来拨到了一边，不由得被这个活了四十年却仍能对某种食物保持高纯度厌恶感的单纯行径逗笑。  
“原来你痛恨胡萝卜。”  
“我又不是兔子。”Mendez反驳道，“意面里为什么要有胡萝卜？”  
“我吃的意面里就有，而且兔子可不爱吃胡萝卜，”Solo把被Mendez嫌弃的那些胡萝卜舀到了自己碟子里，“所以理论上你还是一只兔子。”  
“真有趣，”Mendez为这莫名其妙划上的等线哑然失笑，“第一次有人形容我像一只兔子。”  
“你不像，要我说……”Solo并没急着开动自己面前那碟，也没再去管Mendez对胡萝卜的具体感情，他只是站了起来，走到了Mendez身后，按着他的肩膀让他扭过身体看向自己。  
“你比兔子可爱多了。”  
“什——”  
剩下的话被Solo突然俯身赐予的亲吻湮没了，Solo的手在他脖颈后撑着，强迫他仰头和自己接吻，等他意识到那碟意面他才吃了两口的时候，他已经没有机会将它真正吃完了。Solo拉着他站起后把他推倒在了桌子上又拉向了自己，动作又急又稳，让Mendez不禁怀疑他到底体验过多少次这样的“餐桌性爱”。Solo这次既没用润滑剂更别说做前戏，他就这么直接地顶了进来，仿佛有什么汹涌而来的情绪控制着他不得不如此做，Mendez想抓着Solo的肩头好让自己不那么单薄无力，但被Solo抓住手按了回去。他隐隐约约能听到Solo在呼吸间溜出的近似于哀求的道歉声。  
Mendez没法去分析这算什么，也分不清这是否又是因为致幻剂，因为他被操得根本直不起上半身，最后Solo抽出来射在他大腿根部的时候，他差一点从桌子上滑溜下去，好在被Solo及时接住了。  
“我的晚餐被毁了。”Mendez把头搭在Solo肩膀上，他现在与其说是站着倒不如说是因为Solo的支撑和拥抱而挂在他身上。  
“热一下还可以吃。”Solo的话带着笑意，同时又亲吻了下他正抱着的有气无力的人。Mendez勉强扭头看了看那张桌子，还有那碟早就凉透了、现在正黏着在一起难舍难分失去原有色香味的意面，不确定自己还吃不吃得下去，即使他现在明显更饿了。  
“要我说，”Mendez推开了他想弯腰捡裤子然后去洗个澡，但Solo圈着他的手臂好像没有要松开的意思，“你才更像一只发情了的兔子。”  
“谢谢。”  
“什么？”这是Mendez今晚第二次发出这样疑惑的语气，活像个只会单音节的傻瓜。  
“没什么，就，谢谢。”Solo放开了Mendez，看着他不明所以的表情闪动了下眼睛，“去洗澡？我再加工一下你的晚餐？”  
这话提醒了Mendez现在他的身上还附着有Solo给他留下的“小礼物”，他草草地捡起裤子套上后就以略微别扭的姿势进了浴室。  
Solo将两碟意面端回厨房后便没再继续下一步的动作了，他在厨房门口站了一会儿，直到听到哗哗的水声传来，他细细分辨着水流的声音，认知到是这个叫Kevin Mendez的男人正站在里面、站在Solo家里的浴室中、冲刷着身上那些属于Solo的痕迹。他想，他这段时间真的太狼狈了，对一切生意都失去了兴趣，周旋于Sanders的监控和威胁中就快懒得动脑筋去想怎么逃离这种困境，而那大剂量的致幻剂仍频繁地让他在梦中一次次回到那间地下室。他并非对此感到绝望，他只是身心俱疲。在Napoleon Solo三十来年的经历里，从不相信世界上会有救世主这样的存在，他从来只相信自己，坚信只有自己才得以拯救自己，除了自己会对自己伸出援手之外，不会再有人对他有所回应，也绝不会有人愿意成为他的救世主。  
但Mendez却回应了他，即使他是无意的。他就这么出现在了Solo的身边，以一种令他自在的方式在他心里画了一个大大的惊叹号，连“不是你的错”“找个心理医生”这种听来不太容易被接受的好意都变得温暖起来。  
谢谢。  
Solo又这么在心里说了句，将头抵着门框，无声地笑了出来。


	3. Chapter 3

3.

O'Donnell带着披萨和啤酒敲响Mendez家门的时候已近深夜，他和Mendez三天前就约好了，Mendez特地为此连续两天拒绝了Solo的邀约。这是他“休假”正式满半个月的日子，他手头写好的报告得通过O'Donnell交到Sanders手里。  
“你最近过得不错？”这是个只要踏进这间屋子就能一眼看到的事实，但O'Donnell还是决定以疑问开始今晚的对谈。  
“我已经恢复单身半年了，就不能往好的方向发展？”  
“当然能，相信我，这世界上除了我之外、不会再有第二个希望看到你变好的人了，”O'Donnell把披萨盒放好，又脱下了外套挂在椅背上，“可你得有个过程，半个月前你的家里还堆满了啤酒罐和外卖餐盒，现在……”  
O'Donnell环顾了一下这整洁到可怕的屋内，不敢相信这是生活技能一向不怎么好的Tony Mendez住的地方，“怎么？天上掉下来个仙女专门给你收拾屋子来了？仙女有没有顺便给你变出一对水晶鞋带着你找到你的王子？”  
“我只是突然发现了打扫这件事的乐趣，还有，提醒你，我可不是灰姑娘，”Mendez迫不及待就去拆披萨的盒子，无视了O'Donnell让他洗手的警告，“我甚至都不是个姑娘。”  
Mendez几口就解决了一片披萨，他想这团神奇的面饼想得都快疯了，不是说Solo做的东西不好吃，只是剥夺他对这些食物的热爱还是有点残忍的。O'Donnell倒就只是坐在他对面看着他吃，慢慢地喝着一罐啤酒，等Mendez嘴里塞满食物鼓着嘴巴抬头的时候，O'Donnell深究般的视线盯得他浑身发毛。  
“仙女的魔法可是有时效的，过完十二点公主总得变回灰姑娘，但王子不见得每一次都能接受灰姑娘。”  
“……这个例子可真滑稽，”Mendez吸了口可乐，混着嘴里的培根、香肠还有别的什么一起使劲咽了下去，“我都说了我甚至不是个姑娘。”  
“我是不是该多给你安排些任务？省得你对这位目标这么上心。”  
“我对每位属于我的目标人物都很上心。”  
“收起你那套鬼话吧。”O'Donnell在Mendez的手准备拿起第二块披萨前抽走了披萨盒，他的手压住了纸盒的盖子，“你什么时候才打算跟我说说你到底是怎么‘接近’Solo的？还是你指望我真的会相信你俩就这么在酒吧坐一整夜，然后Solo不停地听你灌输你的那些价值观和原则？”  
终于还是来了。Mendez就知道，如果自己不说，O'Donnell也迟早会察觉。  
“那天Sanders派去的特工失败离场后，我进去喝了杯酒。”这有点尴尬，但他已经不得不说了，“接着Solo走过来，问能不能请我喝一杯。我当时真的没有想到会这么发展，可他……确实给了我这个机会，我跟自己说‘你得抓住这个机会’。”  
“这部分我知道，现在跟我说说你是怎么‘抓住’的？”  
这是Mendez想避开的部分，然而持续瞒着O'Donnell不是个好主意，并且他清楚他从一开始不该瞒着O'Donnell。在第一次和Solo接触时就告诉O'Donnell与在和Solo接触得这么深入后再告诉O'Donnell，这从本质上来说是两种完全不同的意义。O'Donnell会为此大发雷霆他都觉得是情理之中。  
“然后我跟着他去了他现在的住所，行了，别用那种眼神看我，是的，我们上床了。接着有了第二次，第三次，于是我觉得这任务也不是不可挽回，Napoleon Solo也还有救，就是这样。”Mendez干脆一口气说完了，然后他抢过了披萨盒，“你……还有什么想问的吗？”  
“我现在开始怀疑Karen离开你到底给你造成了多大的打击，”O'Donnell用一个深呼吸来消化了这段话，这比他想象中还要夸张得多，“你那毛茸茸可爱的小脑袋有没有告诉你你在做什么？！”  
Mendez又咬下了两口披萨，吐字含混不清，“我知道我在做什么。”  
O'Donnell以一声冷哼回应了这句话，Mendez在心里表示了无奈，继续安静地吃完了手中这块冷掉了的披萨，接着他擦了嘴，正视着坐在他对面的上司：  
“我以为……”  
“你以为什么？把你臭骂一顿？把披萨扔到你脸上然后对你大呼小叫？”O'Donnell捏扁了面前的易拉罐，向着最近的垃圾桶投出了一个抛物线，“你希望我这么做的话我倒也可以做，但我很好奇那对你能有效么？”  
Mendez差不多能从O'Donnell的语气里听出那句他没说的“你这个固执的中年人”了，他为此觉得抱歉，毕竟不管O'Donnell的语气听着再怎么冒火，他也明白这是出于他的关心，以相识多年的朋友身份。  
“也许方法不对，或者说有点过火，但…确实有收获。”  
“什么收获？”事实上O'Donnell从头到尾都不关心Sanders和Solo的事会以何种方式收场，只是谁又能想到Mendez会义无反顾投入进去。  
“只要Solo进入CIA，那FBI和四个国家联合成立的特种部队将不会再找他麻烦，其实他自己也有这方面的考虑，只是他很难接受就这么被Sanders摆布，所以，如果能找到突破口让他下定决心，这事就好办多了，你说呢？”  
“我说？要我说，会让Sanders那个老混蛋烂屁股的事情和我有什么关系？”O'Donnell骂这话的时候都没有意识到自己也不年轻了，“非要我说点什么的话，我只想说我希望你离Napoleon Solo远点，这话现在说还来得及吗？”  
Mendez用一个微妙的表情回答他“来不及”，让O'Donnell很想把剩下的披萨全塞进他嘴里。Mendez在他这么做以前离开了餐桌，没多久又拿了两份文件折了回来。  
“这是Sanders要求的任务报告，或许你也需要过目一下……”  
“暂无最新犯罪行为及逃离的计划，拒绝心理医生，情绪趋于稳定，无威胁性……”O'Donnell扫了一眼同时跟着Mendez写的字念了出来，“这客观吗？”  
“别怀疑我的专业性，Jack。”  
你的“专业”里什么时候开始包括了和目标人物上床这部分？O'Donnell心里这么想，但他没吭声。他就知道半年前冷静接受了离婚的Mendez并不是真的冷静，至少不是大家表面上看起来的那样。他作为朋友，清楚Mendez纵欲过一阵，光是他知道的就不少，更遑论他在国外的那些城市所发生的、他不知道的那些。但这绝对不是属于Tony Mendez真正能够接受的方式，所以Mendez在觉得没找到自己想要的寄托后就迅速抽离了；接着他发现拼命工作才更适合他，于是又开始全身心投入工作，仿佛不要命似的。这不可取，不过比让Mendez在沉默中崩坏来得强，而且因为儿子的存在Mendez总还知道自己所能触碰的边缘在哪。  
可偏偏现在又出现了一个Napoleon Solo。这个男人危险，神秘，一身麻烦，有太多未知——  
“如果按你所说得这么乐观，那Solo早晚会进入CIA，这意味着他迟早会发现真相，”O'Donnell不信Mendez没考虑过这些，“你想好怎么处理这个问题了吗？？”  
“我想到时我就会有办法了，”Mendez把眼神放向别处，拒绝了O'Donnell那种能把他研究个彻底的眼神，“得到了那种地步才能想出对策。”  
“我认识的Tony Mendez从不做走一步算一步这种事。”  
人生总有意外，出现一两个不那么常规的任务也挺有意思的。Mendez没敢把这话说出口，这听起来太像诡辩了，而且态度也过于强横，O'Donnell不会高兴的。虽然他已经非常不高兴了，不过不要再惹怒他总是正确的。  
“别出差错，虽然出发点不一样，但我和那个老混蛋都不会乐意看见你出差错的。”  
Mendez看着自己的手指点点头。  
“也别沉迷进去。”O'Donnell敲了敲桌子，又复述了一遍这句善意的、比起警告更像是劝诫的话，“别沉迷进去，Tony。”  
“这是工作，我乐于从工作中找到快乐。”Mendez没觉得自己在狡辩，但这句话听起来就是像极了狡辩。  
这真的只是工作吗？  
在Mendez失眠的这个晚上，反复想起的只有O'Donnell最后抛出的这个问题。

“怎么？你的‘麻烦’解决了？”酒吧还没正式开始营业，因此除了正在说话的两个人之外没有第三个人，但小个子女孩还是刻意放低了声音，问向坐在吧台前的男人。  
“还没有，但Sanders手底下的人有一段时间没来找我了，我怀疑我的运气突然又好了起来。”由于Gaby拒绝Solo帮助他打理酒吧的提议，所以Solo只能干坐着看她一个人忙碌。这么个漂亮的年轻女孩突然接手了这家酒吧，如果不是每天都有Solo出现在酒吧帮她看着，指不定Gaby已经遇上了多少麻烦。虽然在兰利、在CIA的眼皮底下没人敢明目张胆惹事，但这位从东德跑来的女孩还是吸引了很多注意，好在前期的问题Waverly已经帮她摆平了不少，他现在只需要等着Gaby在兰利待够了，然后开口同意加入U.N.C.L.E就行——和Solo的处境有些大同小异，却又比Solo明朗得多。两个人几乎是在相识的初期就因为差不多的经历而对彼此知根知底了，Gaby的舅舅参与了罪恶的、会毁灭世界的计划，Solo也绝不仅仅是一个“复杂的收购商人”。不同的是U.N.C.L.E用来招募Gaby的方式相当人性化：为她安排了新的身份让她来到了安全系数首屈一指的兰利，还给了她这间酒吧让她代管。  
“你的好运气和你那位天使先生有关？”  
“你都是怎么想的这些称呼？”Gaby的机灵总是能刷新Solo对她的认知。  
“他让你变好了，这还不像个天使？”她斜了斜Solo，不意外地看到他又陷入那种既像回味又很满足的奇怪表情。说它奇怪是因为这是个几乎没可能在Napoleon Solo脸上看到的表情！但她又确确实实在这些天里看到了不少次，并且她知道一切都是始于她没见过的那位Kevin Mendez走进酒吧那天。  
“只是在某种程度上，我们都知道现状依然棘手。”  
“不，我们都知道这是暂时的。你知道你终究会加入CIA，就像我也一定会加入U.N.C.L.E，这只是时机……”Gaby想了想，“和动机的问题，我们两个都不是会在兰利待一辈子的人。”  
“那显然我们俩都还没到那个时机。”Solo的手指在桌面上无意义地来回划了两下。  
“但我找到我的动机了，你呢？你的动机是什么？”  
“你的动机是……？”Solo没正面回答这个问题，他不确定自己能不能回答得上来，于是他选择了提出另一个问题。  
“让我一直窝在兰利开酒吧我会发疯的！”Gaby朝天翻了个白眼，“我也受够了每天钻在轮子底下修车，经历过我舅舅的事我觉得自己也许有当特工的潜质，那很酷，也很冒险，是我想要的生活。”  
“Waverly听到这话一定会很欣慰。”Solo想到了那个只见过一次的英国男人，和Sanders有着天差地别的不同，“你就没打算把我引荐给他么？”  
“得了吧Solo，”Gaby把抹布甩到了Solo的脸上，后者只是大笑着拿开了，“你可是个烫手的麻烦，在你和CIA的问题解决以前，Waverly、或者说任何机构都不会想淌你这趟浑水的。”  
没人想。Solo在心里替她加了后半句，他都上了好几次欧洲地区的报纸头条，FBI拿他咬牙切齿又无可奈何，搞得他都分不清Sanders到底是在害他还是帮他。现在的他确实麻烦至极，可是——  
“Mendez可没觉得我是个麻烦。”  
Gaby做了个真恶心的表情，表现出来的则更丰富些，“我现在真的开始好奇他是个什么样的甜心了。”  
“不是甜心，”Solo被又一个从Gaby嘴里冒出来的奇怪称呼引得差点呛了一口酒，他想了想Mendez那张总是没太多表情的脸，“是一只……毛熊。”  
“毛熊？来真的？”Gaby擦着酒杯的手停下了，“你知道你现在的表情就相当于‘我想和他发展一段稳定的关系’吗？”  
“听起来是个吓到了你的表情。”  
Gaby看着Solo的眼神开始变得严肃了，看起来很想好好给他来一番说教。  
“Solo先生，你懂什么叫稳定关系吗？停停停，别跟我说你对感情这事有多老练，”她抬了下手，及时地打断了Solo想要辩解的行为，“就算天天都对彼此说上千万句我爱你、每时每分都待在一起或者窝在床上像两只幸福的兔子、见不见得到面都想着对方——但只要一句话就可以转变成互相憎恨的那种关系才叫‘稳定关系’，你懂吗？”  
Solo带着不确定的神情冲她歪了下脑袋。  
“稳定关系的意思是，这既可以是最坚固的关系，也可以是最脆弱的关系。”  
“虽然没有体会，不过听着挺有意思的，”  
但Gaby却依旧没动作，这个聪明的女孩子总能看到些别人看不到的，这也是Solo喜欢和她聊天的原因，他爱和聪明人打交道。可现在Gaby将上半身撑在吧台前凑近盯住Solo的举动，让Solo觉得她有时候是不是过于聪明了。  
“我说真的，你真的想以目前这种尴尬的身份和你的天使先生发展稳定关系？在这种糟糕的局面下？”  
气氛沉默了下来，Gaby知道自己触到了话题的中心。发生在Solo身上的事没那么好解决，她猜想那位Kevin Mendez虽然对Solo的经历没什么意见，但Solo也没信心确定那个男人是否能接受全部的“他”。  
“你们约好几点来着？”聊不下去的Gaby只好又换了个话题，她提醒着Solo自己今天会这么早早来酒吧打扫的原因、是因为Solo以“带你见见我在兰利唯一的朋友”为由邀请Mendez今天来这儿吃晚餐。  
“五点。”Solo看了看手表，已经五点二十了。  
“看来我没机会见到你的毛熊了？”Gaby叠好了一沓杯垫，又为Solo倒了一杯酒。  
他本就不确定Mendez会不会来，可他也不敢贸然跑去他的住处找他——毕竟他连他的具体住处都不知道，只有一个模糊的街道名字。Solo知道这是Mendez委婉的抗拒，他也许可以无所顾忌地向他倾诉上一段失败的婚姻、他的前妻、他的儿子，他可以和他上床，也可以安静地听自己这些混乱糟糕的坏事，但他拒绝让Solo进入他的生活范围，连一点点安全距离都没留下。  
所以他小心地向Mendez提出要不要见见Gaby，他倒不是想以此为暗示一脚跨进Mendez的生活，但他想知道Mendez对于他的底线在哪里，是不是不止不愿让别人进入他的世界，也或者……连让他进入自己的世界都不愿意。  
Gaby又陪着他等了二十分钟，这期间她把刚擦过的那排杯子又擦了一遍。最后在她不耐烦地甩下毛巾说要自己找点吃的去而Solo也没准备挽留时，酒吧那扇极具艺术感的木门被轻轻推开了一条缝。  
“你好，请问有人在吗？”一只脚跨了进来，接着Mendez的半个脑袋和他小心的询问一起出现了。  
Solo几乎是从椅子上跳下去的，Gaby觉得如果地再滑一点他就有可能因为这个过度夸张的动作而摔倒。他小跑着过去把Mendez迎了进来，再关上门的时候Gaby祈祷Solo千万能控制住自己，别当着她的面就把他的天使先生、甜心、毛熊或者随便什么压在门板上亲，她不太想看到。  
“你迟到了。”Solo虽然这么说，却一点都听不出责怪的意思。  
“抱歉，我……”Mendez想好的解释还没完整说出口就被打断了，因为Solo尝试着握住了Mendez的手，这是他第一次和Mendez做这么细小却亲密的动作，毕竟他们的开端就已经跨越了太多这种繁琐的步骤。指节扣着指节的体验有点别扭却又意外美好，不过Mendez绝对是被吓到了，他惊慌地瞪了Solo一眼就甩开了他。而Solo的手又锲而不舍地追了下来，他的手劲和力气都很大，Mendez抵抗不了，就这么以被他牵着的姿势抱住了。  
“你来了。”  
“其实我不确定我到底想不想来。”这是实话，他犹豫着他和Solo要不要发展到这个地步……见他信任名单上的人，更多地参与进他的生活……这太过了，事情本不该这样发展。  
他忘了这件事情从一开始就是错误的。  
“但你还是来了。”Solo又在Mendez看不见的角度默不作声地露出了一个微笑，抱着Mendez能让他的心情变好。其实从Mendez推开门的那一刻他就意识到，只要看到这个人就能让他的心情变好。  
“Solo先生，能先放开你的毛熊过会再黏糊吗？”Gaby转着手里的毛巾，嘴巴朝酒吧后方的厨房努了努，“我们可都还指望着你变点什么好吃的出来呢。”  
两个人分开后同时因为Gaby的话笑了，Gaby招呼着Mendez过去坐，又催了一声Solo让他快滚进厨房。  
“毛熊？你就是这么在别人面前称呼我的？”Mendez在来的路上心里吊着的那点不痛快和不确定现在都一扫而光了。  
“你比毛熊可爱——”  
“别这么夸我，”Mendez用了点力才掰开了Solo仍牵着他的手，“上一次你夸完之后……”  
Mendez没再说下去，但Solo还是听出了他的潜台词，那次潦草到仓促的餐桌性爱几乎没什么令人印象深刻的快感可言，但Solo想起自己那时冲动又目的明确的行为心里仍能感受到一点甘甜。Mendez带给他的未必是救赎，Solo不想把这一切放到那么高的位置来想。他更愿意把现时的自己形容为一堆混乱破碎的拼图，他在试图将自己拼合起来，然而却发现无论自己如何努力都不会成功，因为这副散乱的碎片从始至终都少了那么一块。  
而Mendez大概就是那不起眼、却又至关重要的、能将每一部分凌乱破碎的他完整连接起来的最后一块。  
你找到你的动机了吗？Gaby的嗓音又不合时宜地冒了出来，Mendez正推着他的肩膀想把他塞进厨房。Solo跟着Mendez的动作在前方小步走着，耳朵里闪过了一声不尖利却很清晰的声响。他突然很想把时间推回半个小时前，好让他能够认真地回答Gaby这个问题。  
他想，他可能找到了。


	4. Chapter 4

4.

“我那时说我要走了，他却突然邀请我出去散散步……就这样散步到了他家……”  
Gaby在听完Solo讲述的初遇后又听了一遍Mendez讲述的，惊讶于两个人的相识竟然这么顺理成章又有点说不出的恰到好处，“Kevin，我可以叫你Kevin吧？所以你就这么被他拐回家了？就这么老套？”  
Mendez还真的因为Gaby的话噗嗤一声笑了出来，被Solo瞪了一眼。  
“是啊，最后我还是不得不走回酒吧，毕竟还得把车开回去。”  
“真不体贴啊，是吧。”Gaby给Solo的评价总是不太好，不过Mendez反而从中听出她与Solo那种独特的交情，“我说你是甜心，他非说你是毛熊。”  
“这不奇怪，他还说过我像兔子。”Mendez接了Gaby的话，他开始理解为什么Gaby能够成为Solo在目前状态下唯一的朋友了。  
“为什么？”  
“因为我不吃胡萝卜。”Mendez看着Gaby吃完了沙拉，又把自己那碟推给了她，得到了女孩一个写着“你真贴心”的笑容，“兔子明明爱吃胡萝卜不是吗？”  
“你为什么非要执着于这个？”Solo听够了另外两人的你来我往后，终于放下红酒加入了话题，“或者我是不是该去买一只兔子回来，验证给你看看到底吃不吃。”  
“你养得活吗？”Mendez觉得这提议挺有意思，“反正我不养，我连条鱼都养不活。”  
“我连你都能养，为什么会搞不定一只兔子？”  
“打住，你们两个，”Gaby抬起一只手做出了制止的动作，另一只手叉走了中间碟子里的最后一块牛肉，“你们不觉得你们两个就像一对兔子吗？每一刻都在发情那种。”  
Solo没准备反驳，因为这话在他听来，就像是在变相表扬他和Mendez正处于某种任何人都能看出来的美好关系中，可能离Gaby所说的稳定关系还有一些距离，但对现在的Solo来说仍是个很不错的进步。  
倒是Mendez不说话不回应只敢低头往嘴里塞了一勺食物的样子，让这个有点颜色的玩笑话又变得可爱起来了。  
“Solo，来帮下忙。”Gaby说着这话的时候又在桌子底下踢了Solo一脚，Solo转了转眼睛，在Mendez点头后也端了个空碟子跟着Gaby往厨房走。  
“你的毛熊可真讨人喜欢！我喜欢他！”Gaby一看厨房门关上后立刻发出了惊喜的小声尖叫，她一手端着一个盘子，蹦跳着在原地转了半圈，“他比你可爱多了！”  
“谢谢你说了句废话，”Solo偷笑了一下后又装出严肃的表情，“不许约他。”  
“这么快就打上所有权了？”Gaby将锅里还剩的那些都舀进了又浅又宽的汤碟，“我打赌你对他再表现得这么渴求一定会把他吓跑的。”  
“我表现得很明显吗？”Solo指指自己，又透过门上的玻璃扭头看了看坐在酒吧里的Mendez，他正一只手搭在腿上、一只手无聊地叉着面前碟子里的西兰花做着挣扎，“明显就明显，那我也不会放跑他的。”  
“你知道你的表情从刚刚的‘我想和他发展稳定关系’变成了‘我现在只想和他上床’吗？”  
“这都被你看出来了？”  
“真受不了你，拜托快点在我眼前消失吧！”Gaby伸出舌头做了个要呕吐的动作，脚也伸了过来作势要踹走Solo似的，Solo也就顺从她的意思笑着推门出去，Gaby看到他俯身在Mendez耳边说了几句，Mendez在被Solo拽走的途中一直试图回身和Gaby打个招呼，Gaby便也从厨房里探出半个身子和他道了别。  
“我们就这么离开不会太唐突吗？”  
揽着他手臂和肩膀的人手顺势下移反握住了Mendez的手，Mendez还是惊了一下，但没有再过多的抗拒了。  
“我们继续留在那里和她抢吃的才会让她不开心呢。”  
Solo今晚烹制的食物美貌又精细，但兼顾了这两项的同时Solo就没法考虑份量问题了，最后他们两个人都默契地把大部分都让给了Gaby，Gaby可没跟他们客气，反正她知道Solo绝不会让Mendez饿着，而她现在不吃的话，可不会变出一个人来为她做饭。  
因为天气和温度都实在太过正好，舒服到令Solo和Mendez决定放弃开车这个选项。他们在街道上走了一会儿，又像是同时想到什么似的一起停下了。  
“你猜我在想什么？”Mendez首先看向了Solo。  
“我不会允许你去买汉堡吃的。”  
他们踏进家的第一件事就是跑去冰箱翻翻找找，Mendez说自己肚子饿得直叫、让Solo不要太讲究随便做点什么就行，但Solo压根没把他的话放在心上。两个人一开始只是在厨房争夺着食材玩闹着推搡，没过多久Solo就没有了做饭的心思、而是又蛮横地把Mendez扔到了床上。Mendez对这样的发展毫不意外，他始终认为Solo仍处于某种不安期的性瘾中，因此才会绝望地将性作为发泄的出口。当Solo再一次急切地扯开他的裤子用手指刮擦他的内壁时，他又想起了他们之间的第一次。他总能想起，想起那个夜晚是如何的充满了欺骗与沉迷、暴力与妥协。  
不过在Solo伴随着Mendez压抑疼痛的呼吸挤进他身体后，他的力道又放松了。这个转变很细微，Mendez根本就没能够发现，他正想着让Solo把他那具沉得吓人的身体挪开点，不然后穴和躯体同时推挤而来的双重压迫感早晚能让他窒息而死。  
像是感应到Mendez在想什么似的，Solo就真的停了下来，他撑起了手臂拿开了Mendez搭着眼睛的手背：  
“在想什么？”  
“疼。”Mendez扭过头，闷闷地抱怨了一句。  
这抱怨换来的却是Solo更加放肆的动作，他支着上半身，仅仅是胯部带动腰部就让他那根炙热在Mendez体内摩擦得肆无忌惮，Mendez惊喘着蜷起脚趾想往后躲，却逃无可逃，被Solo按着腰固定住了动作。  
“疼也忍忍吧，”Solo笑着用下巴去蹭Mendez的锁骨，用眼睛的余光看他，“谁让你遇上了我。”  
谁让我遇上了你。Mendez突然就没再说话了，连呼吸都变得很轻，Solo没分心去注意这些，他知道Mendez每一次都在承受着或多或少的疼痛，但他就是无法停止，那种与Mendez紧密结合的感受是药也是瘾，让他轻易就溺于其中。  
过不了多久Mendez就也无法再喊疼或者怀着不可吐露的思绪了，因为Solo又拽着他一起失去了控制失去了方向，只是比起Solo完完全全投入进去的表现来说，Mendez多少总还是清醒的。他隐约想起谁说过的，在两个人的关系里，付出得多的那个未必是强者，但让自己的心失控的那个肯定是弱者。  
他竟让Solo成了那个弱者——而这明明不是Mendez的本意。  
“疼傻了还是饿傻了？”他在罪恶的快感中又被Solo弄得一塌糊涂，接着被他那种带点疲惫的性感低音唤回了神。  
Mendez发出了一个气音算作模糊的回答。  
“我再去做点吃的？你还饿吗？”Solo通常把Mendez这种表示视作对他能力的肯定，他刮了刮Mendez的下巴，翻身坐了起来。  
“饿，但是不想吃了。”真奇怪，Mendez不明白为什么心理上的餍足感总能战胜生理上的饥饿感。  
Mendez说这话的时候有点委屈，像是对每一次都这样饿着肚子被Solo吃干抹净有很大的意见。Solo听来觉得有趣，为Mendez时不时流露出的可亲的稚气。他又凑上去和Mendez接吻，Mendez很不解的是Solo为何会对这种唇与唇之间的相触碾磨有极大的热情，仿佛那是比直接的进攻更能让他得到安慰的状态。Mendez的吻技不算差，但在Solo面前就说不上好了，他总是一开始还跃跃欲试地想要占据主动权，可每一次到了最后都只有跟着Solo的节奏被他吻到气喘吁吁的份。  
等Solo终于享受够了这种含蓄的占有放开Mendez后，他也没出声，而是弯着眼睛又盯着Mendez看了一会儿。  
Mendez猜他是有话要说。  
“你是谁？”Solo先是没忍住自己笑了出来，然后他问了这么一句。  
这个问句可能包含着多种复杂的意味，让Mendez立刻慌张起来。他从来没有因为伪装被拆穿或是谎言被识破而慌乱过，他总会告诉自己要镇定，你能想出办法的。  
但Solo问出这句话到他背脊僵直的这几秒里，他几乎整个人陷入了那种恐慌的沼泽。  
“我……”他开口了，不确定自己该怎么回答。  
“我从没有那么糟过，也从没有那么好过，”Solo打断了他想要回答的这个举动，他根本就不是认真地想问出个答案，Mendez这才发现让他瞬间冰冷的这个问题只不过是Solo接下来要说的话开头的引子，“当你第二次出现在酒吧，我在想，你真的来了，你怎么会来呢？我以为你不会来的，就像今天一样。然后我开始庆幸，我的运气可能也没那么差。”  
“你都让我开始不确定我是谁了，那个‘真正的我’是谁，你又是谁？”Solo又问了一遍，他的眼神里有一点笑意、一点满足感、还有一点那种好心情所扩散出的积极的气息。  
我是个骗子。  
Mendez现在突然知道他该如何面对这个问题了。  
这没什么羞于承认的。不然他还能是谁？  
“你怎么可以让Gaby那么喜欢你？不过所有人都会喜欢你的，我就知道。”  
她，他们，你，只是不知道我是个骗子。  
“Solo，我……”Mendez在Solo这种说不清道不明的表白里开口了，说的却是完全无关的话语，Mendez都要唾弃自己了，“我今晚不能留下。”  
“为什么？”Solo一下坐了起来，语气里的惊疑不能更明显了。  
因为我是个骗子。  
“因为……”Mendez抹了把脸，做了个懊恼、无力又自我厌弃的表情，没有错漏，没有裂痕，“你敢相信我才想起我一个月前答应了Toby要带他出去玩几天吗？”  
“哪怕我在今天去酒吧的路上想起，我都能折回家简单收拾一下行李，明早直接从你家出发了……”  
Mendez痛恨自己在这种谈话的空隙里，仍能找到细节来编一个完美又温情令人不忍质疑的谎言，“如我所说，我从来不是个好父亲。”  
“你是的，你只是…有太多无奈了，我想。”Solo安静了片刻，又搂住了Mendez，他倒是没再对Mendez突然要离去的决定再多做挽留，虽然他的神经在催促着应该留下他、告诉他明早我也可以送你回家收拾行李甚至陪你去接Toby，但手上还是在做着相反的动作——他放开了搂着的人，亲了亲他的发顶，又先他一步下了床，替他捡起了散落一地的衣服，然后拍了拍整理了下后又送到了他面前。  
Solo看着Mendez安静迅速地穿好衣服，脸上保持着不介意的微笑，心里的网却开始一丝丝崩塌。这种心理过程，他在认识Mendez后每一个对方不愿留下过夜的拒绝里循环体验着，不同的是这感受在今晚尤其令他觉得酸涩。  
这不是失望，也绝非迷惑。他就只是……想留下他，比以往任何一次都强烈地期盼他能留下。就好像，真真切切地想开始一段稳定的关系。  
但他知道自己不能。  
“看来我今天也不能送你？”Solo看着Mendez套上了风衣后，走过去替他把腰带又紧了紧。  
“太晚了，”Mendez抬头看了看墙上的挂钟，“你看，都快十一点了……”  
“多久回来？”Solo用一个笑容安抚了说出婉拒时看起来又变得非常有负罪感的Mendez。  
“五天……一个礼拜，我猜，那要取决于Toby何时想他的妈妈，等他哭闹着想让我离他远点要回到妈妈身边的时候，就是我想回不想回都得回来的时候。”  
Solo想象了一下Mendez面临这种状况会手忙脚乱的样子，无视了心里又缺失起来的空洞和不安，“等你回来了以后我去找你？”  
别。  
别来找我，永远别这么做。  
Mendez在心里乞求着。

O'Donnell站在屋子里看着Mendez一言不发超过五分钟后，Mendez就决定把脸转开不去看O'Donnell那种还不如不笑的表情，那绝不是幸灾乐祸，他倒宁愿O'Donnell能幸灾乐祸呢。  
不过不管怎么说，O'Donnell总比Solo好面对些，至少能让他没太大负罪感地在大半夜拨通秘密线路给他打个电话让他给自己个任务，而不是从床上爬起来落荒而逃。  
“你要什么样的任务？”O'Donnell还真的就带着一叠档案袋赶过来了，Mendez再一次产生了歉疚的感受，同一天，对着两个身份完全不同、但同样关心他的人。  
“只要是需要出国的任务就行…其余随意。”他对周期和地点都不是太关心，只要能让他立刻离开这个城市就好。他在电话里就想这么对O'Donnell说，但O'Donnell并没给他机会，只回他等见了面再说就把电话给挂了。他知道O'Donnell一定猜出了点什么。否则他现在一边的眉毛不会看起来都要飞到天上去了，配合他额头上的那几条被挤出来的皱纹显得很滑稽，不过显然谁也没真的觉得这件事滑稽。  
“别告诉我是因为那个Napoleon Solo。”他挑了一下，递过了手上那份最薄的档案，“巴黎，你去协助一个教授转移一下他手上的文件，没什么难度，花不了你五天，怎么样？”  
“可以，什么时候可以安排我出发？”  
“你这一副要逃离什么的样子是怎么回事？！”O'Donnell的语气又一如既往地变得苛刻，但他嘴张了张又作罢了，“算了别告诉我，我不想知道，你需要的话随时可以安排你走。”  
“那就明天一早吧。”Mendez抽出两页纸看了看，想了想又抿紧嘴唇似乎从喉咙里挤出了一声谢谢。  
他的上司几乎是立刻就放下了那条滑稽的眉毛，转而叹了一口气。  
“我警告过你离他远点的，”O'Donnell拿手指敲了敲桌子，也不知道在发泄什么，“你为什么不听我的？当然，你总是不听我的，但你这次真应该听一听。”  
“Tony，我很高兴你有展开新生活的打算，你看，你遇见了一个能吸引你的人甚至可能会爱上他，这很好，哪怕他是你的任务目标，我也不反对，但是千万别是Napoleon Solo，千万别是他。”O'Donnell观察着Mendez的反应，他的表情没什么松动，但O'Donnell太了解他了，他总能从那张没表情的脸上看出点什么——  
“还是你有更坏的消息要告诉我，比如你已经爱上他了？”  
“……我没有。”  
够了，你这个彻头彻尾的骗子。  
在Mendez的职业生涯里，几乎每一次任务都会做出与O'Donnell的要求背道而驰的事，比如在德黑兰的时候，他一而再再而三地违抗了他的命令最终铤而走险带出了那六名美国人。但O'Donnell和他从来没把那些争执放在心上过，Mendez很高兴有这么一位上司，他偶尔也会有一些细微的洋洋得意，因为他知道自己的坚持大部分都是正确的，没必要听O'Donnell的意见，即使对方是出于善意。可他这次好像错了，他开始想，也许从一开始他就该听从O'Donnell的建议离Solo远一点的。是啊，他凭什么能耐觉得自己能够去别人的人生里掺上一脚，还自诩善良地认为是在拯救对方？  
Mendez是真的，有点后悔了。


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Mendez隔天下午就到达了巴黎见到了任务目标，这是危险系数极低的任务，前期的驻外人员也已经处理得非常妥当，他只需要在文件交接方面和教授沟通好，通过CIA指定的方式让文件上的信息传送到总部就好。因此他每天在工作之外仍留出了大段空白，这没比匆匆离开兰利好多少——因为他总是在担心Solo。  
“你前脚踏上飞机Sanders后脚又找人去围着Solo打转了，那也没办法，Sanders虽然相信你，但他没法相信Solo。”  
O'Donnell在电话中这么告诉他的时候，Mendez觉得自己的担心被证实了。毕竟Sanders只承诺在他接手Solo的期间停止对Solo的监控，而现在他突然离开了，Sanders必然会这么做。何况任何一个人面对他当时那种突然把人“抛下”的情况都不会太好受，无论那个借口找得有多完美。  
“Sanders做得这么明显，不会让Solo起疑心吗？”  
“Tony，你能别觉得这个任务没了你就不行吗？何况你的小情人正忙着和你谈恋爱呢，我猜他压根就没打算去在意Sanders又对他做了什么。”  
Mendez能听出O'Donnell在压抑着怒火，而且一定是因为发生了什么他不知道的事。  
“发生了什么？”  
他最开始确实设想过要从这个任务中抽身出来，而当他真的试图这么做时，才发现根本没有成功的可能。  
“你是想问你的小情人发生了什么，还是在关心我和Sanders发生了什么？”  
“……都想知道。”Mendez想拜托O'Donnell别那么尖刻，又觉得这种尖刻对现在的他来说是好事。  
O'Donnell重重地笑了两声，Mendez立刻做好了心理准备。  
“那个酒吧的老板，我猜你认识，有人找那姑娘麻烦，恰好你的小情人那天喝了很多酒，你猜怎么着？他一个人撂倒了六个人，把人家揍得满地找牙，惊动了FBI又要来逮他，结果Sanders又不得不出面替他摆平麻烦，为什么？你说为什么！Solo必须得带着他的资源来帮CIA卖命！在他进CIA前谁都动不了他！”  
“你是不是想问Sanders怎么样了，让我替你看看，”从O'Donnell的办公室所在位置看过去，根本就看不到Sanders干什么，他连Sanders到底在不在大楼里都不知道，但他还是配合自己说的话做出了相应的动作，“噢！他正冒着烟呢，你猜我怎么样？我也冒着烟呢！”  
Mendez把听筒拿得离耳朵远了一些，在O'Donnell那种火冒三丈的吼叫声震痛他的耳膜以前。  
接下来两个人谁也没说话了，Mendez在等着O'Donnell继续责骂他，O'Donnell则在等着Mendez说出一个解决方法。结果两个人谁都没等到想听的话，最后依旧是这个爱操心的上司先妥协了。  
“Solo怎么回事？你一离开就不正常了？”O'Donnell在以前从来没想过，有一天他会为了Sanders的任务费那么多心神，“Tony，你又是怎么回事，我那天就想问了，你到底怎么回事？”  
“……我不知道。”他如实说了，虽然知道这只会让O'Donnell更生气，但他也只能这么说。  
“我重新抽派个任务给你，由我去跟Sanders协调，让你撤出Solo这个任务，再离开兰利一阵，怎么样？”  
这是个好主意，答应O'Donnell，答应他。  
“我回来再给你答复可以吗？”  
电话那头发出一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，Mendez差点以为O'Donnell要把电话扔出去。他想象了一下那个场面，一定会非常好笑，不过没人会真的笑出来。最后O'Donnell也就没再逼迫Mendez什么，他差不多能猜到Mendez的决定。而Mendez就干脆把O'Donnell的提议丢到了一边，他还有好几天的时间可以好好考虑，他把大部分的精力都暂时投入进了目前的任务中，剩余的小部分——他无法控制——依旧停留在Solo身上。就算他决定要撤出这个任务，他也要首先做出一个完备的、不会让Sanders更多伤害到Solo的方案才能放心退出。  
他回到兰利后先去了另一处安全屋把任务报告写完后、打电话通知了O'Donnell来取才离开。O'Donnell在电话里又问了一遍要不要帮他跟Sanders协调，又被Mendez拖延了，最后O'Donnell有些失望的口气甚至让Mendez自责起来。他在便利店随便买了点能填饱肚子的，然后往他常走的那个方向跨去，他觉得累，脑子和身体全都处于真正意义上的过劳状态，他现在只想洗个澡吃点东西然后倒头睡一觉。  
而路口那个身影带来的令人惊骇的熟悉感钉住了他的脚步。  
那是Solo。虽然Solo不会也不该出现在这里，但那个穿着一丝不苟的三件套又披着风衣，站在树底下无聊地盯着自己的皮鞋发呆、等站累了又转了个身四处张望了下、接着换一棵树靠着、看起来在做着毫无意义之事的傻里傻气的男人，确实就是Mendez认识的那个Napoleon Solo。  
他不敢相信自己的心几乎就在这一瞬间、被自己曾试图在中途离开这个任务的后悔感所灼伤了。  
Solo很快就看到了离他不远愣愣站着的人，他初始也明显地意外了一下，但很快就笑开了，Mendez多么想告诉他，他那双深幽的蓝眼睛不算计什么而是真心含着笑意的时候，好看得几乎能发光。Mendez在Solo朝他走来前比划了一下，用嘴型说着“别动，等我过去”，Solo便停下了他那蠢蠢欲动的脚步。  
他朝Solo走去，这短短的几步路里他在期盼Solo说，我知道一切了，我知道你并没有和你儿子去玩，你连你儿子的面都没有见到，你竟然用你的儿子来编造谎言，你可真让我恶心。这心理十足微妙，但如果成真，反而能让他更好面对“Solo就这么等着见他”这件事。  
可惜这个编造出来的谎言已经太过完美，被骗者用迫不及待抱了下Mendez的动作来表达了他的深信不疑。  
Mendez总是在想Solo为什么会在他身上交付了如此多的信任，是他真的太会伪装？还是Solo从头到尾就没想过要怀疑他？  
“嗨。”只是很轻的一个拥抱，但Solo还是觉得满足，他放开了Mendez，看着他还有点茫乱的表情，笑意止都止不住。  
“你怎么会在这儿……我好像没告诉过你……”  
“你跟我说过你住的地方，只是一个大概的范围，我就在这附近依次打听了一下，希望你不要介意，”Solo看着Mendez移不开眼睛，“我只是……想试试看在这里能不能找到你。”  
“介意又能怎么办，你都已经在这儿了。”Mendez说不上心情是好是坏，他祈祷过Solo那句征询式的“我来找你”就只是在那种境况下的随口一说而已。但他还是这么做了，Mendez没法相信他竟然真的这么做了  
——即使Solo的行为每一次都与他的所想背道而驰，他也依然惊讶。  
“这让你不开心了？”Solo观察着Mendez的反应。  
“……不，没有，我……”Mendez闭着眼睛用手揉搓着自己的后颈，再睁开看向Solo露出了一个介于疲惫和开心之间的笑容，“我只是太累了，没敢相信你真的在这儿等我……你每天都来？”  
“这才第二天，所以说我的运气真的变好了，”Solo把Mendez的表现归结于他确实太累了，见Mendez对他的话没太大反应，他又干脆再主动了点：  
“你就准备继续和我在这儿干站着？”  
这句话明明白白昭示着“不带我去你家坐坐吗”，Mendez觉得继续拒绝——拒绝这个凭着一个模糊的范围就找到这儿等他的人——是件有点残忍的事。  
“想去看看我的画吗？”Mendez也就顺着他的意图反问了。  
“你不会知道我想这件事想了有多久了。”  
两个人安静地走了一段路，他们之间隔着一点距离，能感受到彼此的气息就在附近，沉静，但不尴尬。Mendez偶尔问一两句关于Gaby的问题，Solo也就照着回答，他没有过问太多，这让Mendez觉得放松。这种距离感保持到他打开了安全屋的门，门甫一关上Solo就抱住了Mendez，扣着他的腰揽着他的脖颈，完完全全把他嵌入自己身体的那种姿势。Mendez又被吓到了，他并非讨厌Solo的亲密，他就只是……害怕。  
害怕这种亲密最终会把他带向何方。  
“是因为天天在想你的缘故吗？总觉得昨天才刚刚见过你。”  
Solo说完这话叹了一口气，像是觉得自己太傻了，他从没这么笨拙地试图抓住某个人过，这还是那个把诱惑和放纵当成游戏的Solo吗？但他现在无论变成何种样子又有什么关系，反正Mendez在这里就够了。  
“真的很想你，所以跑来找你了。”Solo的声音让空气陷入了静谧，他仍抱着Mendez，没有要松开一点的意思，“为什么没人发明一种可以随时随地让人们互相联络的通讯方式？”  
Mendez也就跟着他的话屏住了呼吸。  
“别低估人类的聪明才智，也许过不多久就会有的。”Mendez拍了拍Solo的背示意放开他，Solo不太情愿，但也还是照做了。  
“Toby玩得开心吗？”Solo在视线可及的范围里打量着Mendez住的这个地方，没看到太多的外卖盒和啤酒罐，毕竟在这段时间里他承包了Mendez的饮食问题。除了各种颜料和画板、画笔堆得到处都是之外还算干净，也可能是因为Mendez刚刚回来，还没机会把屋子弄乱。至于Mendez的画作只在外面凌乱摆放了几幅未完成品，其余更多的应该被他挂在卧室或者书房了，Solo没开口去问，他本来就不是真的想来看画的。  
“很开心，开心到竟然都没提要回去找妈妈，最后还是被我撵回来的。”  
“去了哪里？”  
“就在华盛顿附近，他喜欢华盛顿，然后又去蓝领山脉住了两天……我以前想过等老了要在那里定居，所以也带Toby去看看。”Mendez顺畅地回答着，把口袋放到了桌上。  
“你就吃这个？”Solo指了指口袋里那些干巴巴的面包、还有那些太甜太冷光是想象就让五脏六腑都纠结在一起的饮料。  
“我不饿，就是随便买点什么填肚子的……”Mendez晃了晃袋子，“陪孩子玩还真的……挺累的。”  
“去我家吃？”  
“不……不了，我有点累，”Solo眼里闪着的期待让Mendez想避开，“事实上我现在只想赶紧睡一觉。”  
但Solo锲而不舍。  
“那我去买点什么回来做给你吃好吗？很快的，用不到半个小时，我……”  
“Solo，”Mendez拉住了Solo的手，“不用了，就真的……不用了。”  
Solo还是想再提议点什么，却被Mendez的发问打断了，然后他才想起自己那只受了伤的手正被Mendez抓着。  
“你的手怎么了？”Mendez当然知道是怎么回事，不过他还是想亲口听听Solo的描述会不会有什么不同，“S先生……又来找你麻烦了？”  
“不，他帮我摆平了麻烦，你敢相信吗？要不是他，可能我现在正在警察局里蹲着呢，”Solo抽回了手，对着伤口拍了一下，像是要验证自己一点事也没有，“这点伤和那几个找Gaby麻烦的人比起来根本不值一提，我猜有个家伙被我打断了至少六颗牙。”  
“可怜的家伙，”Mendez语调轻柔地笑了，“你……还好吗？我是指，当你打架的时候，你……”  
“我很清醒，真的，”Solo按着Mendez的脑袋把自己的额头贴了上去，那一小片抵着的皮肤让Solo不再那么急躁，“他们找Gaby的麻烦，于是我替Gaby教训了他们……也许我确实因为好几天没看到你变得有点暴躁了，但我知道当时的我在做什么，我也不会要他们的命，我就只是单纯的教训他们。”  
“Gaby呢？她是不是被吓到了？”  
“才不，”Solo做出了个嫌弃的表情，“要不是我拦着，那群人会被她揍得更惨的，你可别小瞧她。”  
“好吧。”Mendez在突然又甜蜜起来的气氛中微笑着沉默了。  
“我猜你又要赶我走了，是吗？”Solo放开了Mendez，终于忍不住问了。他知道Mendez不想他留在这里，就像他几天前不愿意留在自己家一样。  
“我只是……”Mendez想辩解，被Solo拦住了。  
“好好睡一觉，别吃那些面包了，”Solo又拉住了他的手，大拇指在他手心小心地蹭了蹭，“我这几天想得最多的竟然是你这几天有没有好好吃饭，不过后来我又想，你带着Toby呢，总不会让Toby吃得不好，所以我就当你有好好吃饭了。”  
Mendez差一点就要无法保持冷静，但他还是克制住了。  
“当然有好好吃饭，我们这几天都吃得很好。”  
“那就好，”Solo放开了Mendez，没再向他传达自己的任何一丁点企图，“那你好好休息。”  
门关上的时候Mendez终于没能忍住那种苦笑，Solo的状态越来越好，他应该高兴的，但他高兴不起来。蓄意的欺骗有什么可值得高兴的？他背靠着门板，仗着自己那点支撑的力量才算是勉强站直了。他就那么站着，不想吃东西不想洗澡不想喝酒，甚至连动都不想动一下，直到门又被人敲响了。  
Mendez没太大震惊般的转回了身，他深呼吸了一下以后还是拉开了门，因为他知道是谁正站在他家门外，以那种无可救药的直觉。  
“这家的通心粉虽然没我做得好吃，但总比那些没营养的东西要好，”Solo偏了偏身体指了指被Mendez扔在桌上没有动过的那个口袋，又举了举手上拎着的外卖盒，“至少吃我买的？”  
“Solo……”  
Solo能看到Mendez的眼睛里闪闪烁烁，他不知道这时候该不该笑，但他还是尽量保持住了笑容，等着Mendez继续往下说。  
“别这样。”  
别哪样？别再表现得像是真的爱上了他一样？  
“那天你走进酒吧之前，Gaby正在和我讨论——或者说是她在教我关于‘稳定关系’那些事儿，”Solo就在那个位置站着，一动不动，一点都不敢踏进Mendez的界限内似的，“我不知道，我那天……是不是表现得太急躁了？我以为我把你吓跑了，因为你就这么匆匆离开了……在大半夜。”  
两个人都没对这段没头没尾的陈述做出太多刻意的反应，也许因为他俩心里想的都是同一件事——虽然又有那么点本质的不同。  
“我以为我对什么都无所谓，但是我现在的情况和状态……谁知道S先生如果发现你的存在会对你做出些什么？我是说，我不想让你也陷入麻烦，不想你因为我变得不安全。你太好了，而我又太糟了。”  
最糟的是Solo觉得自己比自己所以为所能想象的更为依赖Mendez，这比让他承认自己爱上了Mendez还要糟。他能说么？他还是不能，因为他不知道会不会又像那天晚上一样吓到Mendez，然后他会关上这扇门，就此结束两个人之间那种脆弱的关系。  
“我给你压力了是吗？”Solo都不知道该怎么抹掉自己脸上那点单纯的急迫和渴求，即使他已经尽量在压抑了。  
“进来吧。”  
Solo恍神间听到Mendez这么说。  
他站着没动，于是Mendez把他拉了进来，这动作太突然了，手里的通心粉掉到了地上，没人在乎。Solo回过神以后占据了主动，拽着Mendez压到了门板上，门因为他的动作被连带着以撞击的方式关上了，没人在乎。他们撕扯着彼此的衣服，衬衫又被拉坏了，Mendez的裤子才褪到膝盖就被Solo指引转了个身，他的手无力地抠住门板，Solo就这么干燥艰涩地挤进了他的后穴，没人在乎。该不该冷静、是否要保持理智已经不重要了，Solo急切又含糊的道歉也不重要了，连他自己因为疼痛而发着烫颤抖起来的身体都变得不重要了。  
Solo知道他这次一定让Mendez受伤了，如果他在之前不清醒状态下的动作可算作粗暴的话，现在真的可以称得上是暴力，但即便这样，两个人也谁都没有要喊停的意思。他退了出来，又一手扶着他的腰再次硬生生撞了进去，一而再再而三，直到Mendez心里那道脆弱的屏障终于被彻底撕裂。  
就让我骗到底吧，他想。  
十天也好，五天也好，一天也好。哪怕只有一分钟，哪怕是为了不要后悔了又后悔。  
就让我骗到底。


	6. Chapter 6

6.

O'Donnell在Mendez回来后五天才终于见到了他，又是将近凌晨的时间，不过这次却换了一处安全屋。Mendez说别去他家的时候O'Donnell基本也能猜到他终于还是让Solo踏进了他的安全范围。  
“终于舍得离开你的小情人一会儿来见见我了？”O'Donnell把拎着的那打啤酒放到桌上，木质桌面发出了一声闷响。  
“不太好找到借口离开。”Mendez回答得比较模糊，却也没否认什么。这几天Solo都和他一起待在他那个名义上的家里，除了吃饭就是窝在床上，做爱成了他们醒着时的主要活动内容，小部分留给了洗澡，这没什么意义，却又疯狂至极，像是Mendez从时间的夹缝里偷出来的空隙。  
“所以你现在能来见我是因为Solo先主动离开了？”O'Donnell拉开了一罐递给Mendez，但他没接。  
“他说他做了一个决定，要去赴一个约，”这也是Mendez会突然打电话又麻烦O'Donnell的原因，“我想知道是不是和Sanders有关，因为Sanders并没有和我……联系。”  
喝着酒的人耸耸肩做出一个“不然呢”的表情。  
“你知道Solo在Sanders帮他摆平麻烦后主动找他重新谈条件了吗？他可真够得寸进尺的。”O'Donnell斜着眼，想看看Solo是不是真的对Mendez完全毫无保留，“他向Sanders索要最大限度的自由，同时还要求能够以合法身份在美国境内定居，我能猜他提出这些条件是因为你么？”  
“Sanders……没告诉我？”Solo也没告诉他，他在这几天里都没怎么跟他聊S先生的事，但显然是出于不想让Mendez为他担心的缘故。Solo总是有那种自己能够处理一切对所有都游刃有余的自信，这点和他在某种方面来说很像，用O'Donnell的话来说这是成为一个独当一面的好特工所必须具有的特质。  
“他当然没必要向你报告任务进度，而你只要做到他想要的就够了。”O'Donnell站了起来，手伸过去推了一把Mendez看起来又在神游的脑袋，“很显然你做到了，所以我认为你现在真的可以撤出这任务了，你到底有没有好好听过我的意见？”  
Mendez的嘴无意义地张了张，却只是徒劳的交换了一下沉默的空气，最后什么也没说出口。  
“你是不是从来没想过这事最后该怎么收场？”  
“想过，但没想好。”再给他点时间，他会想出一个相对万全的对策的，他坚信。  
“我来告诉你这事该怎么收场，等他和Sanders达成交易进入CIA后，你就随便找个借口离开他，分手——天啊我真不敢相信我在让你和一个罪犯分手，接下来你继续在兰利当你的救援专家，他则在除了美国之外的不同国家执行各种秘密任务，他不会知道你的身份，也不会再见到你，大家都没什么损失，你看怎么样？”  
也许这是过不了多久他就要接受的结局和事实，出于客观，O'Donnell考虑得比他全面的多。而在Mendez的考虑里，无论哪种方式，总不能略过他向Solo坦白这一步。  
“人为什么总是这么自以为是？”Mendez把视线焦点放在了洒出来的那点酒上，淡黄色的液体无意识的四散流开，“老觉得说谎是一种保护的行为。”  
保护自己，保护对方，保护那点脆弱且不易得的感情。  
“因为有时候它确实是，”O'Donnell安静了好久才回答他，“你做到了，任务完成得很完美，收起你那可怜兮兮的表情，这没什么需要自责的，Solo能有现在的待遇应该谢谢你。”  
谢谢他心甘情愿被自己欺骗？  
Mendez讪笑了一声，他绝不会这么想。O'Donnell知道这种程度的安慰对Mendez根本起不了任何作用，但他也无法做更多了，事情能到此为止是他唯一能庆幸的事，皆大欢喜的结局谁都喜欢，至少这种及时止损的场面他就挺喜欢的。Mendez先O'Donnell一步离开了，留他一个人慢慢把那些啤酒喝完。他走出去的时候犹豫了一下是该去Solo家还是回自己家，脑子里突然冒出了Solo那个关于“为什么没有可以让人随时联络的通讯器材”的问题，在当时因为错杂的心情而没有太大感受的这句话，现在想起来还真的又值得探讨又冒着点傻气。  
最后他还是跟着直觉回了自己家，他觉得Solo应该已经回去了，如果谈判顺利的话——Mendez不知道自己希不希望他和Sanders谈得顺利，如果顺利的话那就意味着……  
“去哪了？”他的一只脚还没踏进门里，Solo的声音就传了过来。  
他正忙着摆放着桌上的刀叉，Mendez注意到自己有几幅完成度还不错的画从随意靠放在地上变成了挂在墙上，炉子上有正用小火煨着的牛肉，Solo应该是往里面倒了红酒，Mendez闻得出来。Solo的每一顿正餐都会料理得很用心，那被Mendez称为某种强迫症，但今天的一切一切，都在昭示着他的情绪有多亢奋。  
“虽然不知道你去赴了什么约，”Mendez换了鞋走向了餐桌边，“看起来很顺利？”  
Solo没直接回答，而是脱下了围裙——一看就是新购置的，因为Mendez家绝不可能出现那种东西——又绕到了Mendez的身边，靠着他的肩膀一起站立着。  
“你说在小孩子的概念里，特工是不是一种非常酷的职业？”Solo拉住了Mendez的三根手指，有一下没一下地捏着，“如果你介绍我的时候说我是一名CIA的特工，你猜Toby会不会喜欢我？”  
Mendez看向Solo的同时两个人一起笑了，即使早就知道，在看到Solo这么轻松地说出这个身份的转变时，Mendez还是由衷地觉得开心，如果谎言真的可以保护点什么，那他希望自己做到了。  
“所以你现在是一名特工了？”  
“是啊，不可思议，我竟然是一名特工了。”Solo往后捋了一把刘海，几根发丝立刻垂了下来。  
“我以为你不会相信S先生呢……”Mendez想了想，还是决定别提起那个敏感的地下室，“在他制造了那些麻烦事以后。”  
“S先生的确不可信，所以这不是单方面的妥协，我也赢得了我想要赢得的部分。”  
“竟然就这么毫无阻碍地……解决了？”Mendez试探着问了自己好奇的部分，“我是说，不敢相信S先生会答应你的条件。”  
“因为他也得到了他想得到的，除了我的加入之外，还有我手上所拥有的那些……”  
“所以你交出了你的底牌？”这么轻易？就为了自由出入境内外甚至在美国定居？就……为了他？  
“你知道我在我的‘收购’生涯中最先学会的是什么吗？”Solo看了看炉子上发出声响的锅盖，又走回了那块只有他才会踏足的空间，“想得到点什么，就必须得先付出点什么。”  
“是啊……如此残酷，没有例外。”Mendez缓慢地挪步到了Solo附近，怔怔地看着他翻动锅中食材的动作。  
“也有例外，你就是那个例外，”Solo关了火，又转回身笑着看向Mendez，“因为我什么都没付出，却得到了你。”  
你不会知道你付出了多少的，那些信任，那是最重要的东西——Mendez在忍不住开口之前主动吻住了Solo，在近距离间感受着他那点雀跃的惊喜。这对Solo来说简直是今天的第二个意外，比Sanders最终接受了他的条件还要令Solo意外。Solo没想过这件事会在短时间内这么快的解决，他的底牌也足够他与Sanders再周旋一阵子。但Sanders的表现像是不准备再在他身上浪费更多的时间，Solo有过狐疑，毕竟他无法完全相信Sanders。不过当Sanders说等安排他进入CIA的系统后就要他帮自己去解决一点不太方便让人知道的麻烦事后，Solo也大抵猜到了Sanders的心思。以现在的情况来看，他仍是安全的。  
不过眼下这都不重要了，他想，他要抽空去看看蓝领山脉附近的房子，挑一幢Mendez会喜欢的，或许也该悄悄地提议一下让他见见Toby之类的。  
Solo在两个人都气息不稳前中断了这个吻，这很难得，但他不想浪费这顿精心准备的晚餐。Mendez心领神会，退开之后帮Solo打了些可有可无的下手。一直到Solo收拾完那些碗碟又去洗澡之前，气氛都美好到让Mendez差点忘了他已经没剩多少享受这种时间的事实。他设想着用画来表达或是留下点什么，在他刚翻找出一盒颜料时，临街的那扇窗户被他极为熟悉的频率和节奏敲响了，不容易引人注意，但足够让Mendez明白该做什么。  
他将窗户拉开了一条缝，一张纸条塞了进来。  
“秘密线路。”  
Mendez烧掉纸后又看了下正对着卧室、此刻正紧闭着的浴室门，估算着他和O'Donnell至少有四分钟的、绝对安全的通话时间后拨通了电话。  
“别出声，听我说。我猜Solo已经跟你说了他现在已经算是加入CIA成为特殊特工的事了吧？”  
Mendez在这边屏住了呼吸，用喉咙发出的单音节回答了O'Donnell。  
“接下来跟你说的事我并不感兴趣，但我觉得你有必要知道，不管作为什么角色来说。”  
“我一开始也不明白为什么Sanders会肯答应Solo的条件，因为那以Solo的身份来说有点难办到。刚刚我才知道，Solo为了争取到那些条件，提前给了一部分自己手上的资源作为交换，一部分，不是全部，但足够Sanders跟上头交差了。”  
这些Mendez也知道了，但他现在只想快速地听最重要的部分。  
“Solo跟你说了他几天后要去执行第一次任务的事了么？西班牙是不是？但不是他想的那样，他的第一个任务是替那个地下室的谋杀案承担责任，到时在机场等着他的可不是即将起飞的飞机，而是FBI，Sanders可是很乐意卖这个人情的。”  
这个无耻的混蛋。Mendez几乎要摔电话了。  
“我知道你想问Solo被FBI带走后会遭遇什么，这方面我也不好说，他面临的指控可是谋杀，但我猜Sanders是想在Solo被关进FBI之后再用新的条件把他保出来，这样Solo才能抛弃他想要得到的并完全服从于Sanders，你明白吗？”  
“你的任务已经完成了，找到好的时机就离开，听见没有？别指望再去扭转什么局面，你做不到的。”  
他在O'Donnell第无数次的警告中挂了电话，没几分钟后Solo就从浴室出来了，他那没擦干的湿发在Mendez脖颈出蹭上一片水渍，Mendez在Solo又不怀好意地想用浴袍的带子绑住他前溜进了浴室，Solo恶作剧得逞的笑声被他挡在门外。  
Mendez听着那声音在想，他做不到吗？  
如果Sanders总是这么毫不在意会对他人产生的后果独断专横的话，那换一种方法，他也可以做到的。  
他只是，再也不想让Solo陷入那种无法面对的情况了。

仅仅相隔一天，Mendez就又见到了他最不想去麻烦的人，这次没有披萨也没有啤酒，迎接他的只是劈头而来的一顿痛骂。  
“臭小子，你知道你在做什么吗？”O'Donnell在这么多天来第二次问了这个问题，以更加不可置信的态度，至于“臭小子”是从Mendez到他手底下工作以来当他真的震惊或者生气时就会喊出来的称呼，这么多年也没改过。一旦他喊出这个词的时候，Mendez就清楚自己该面对怎样的狂风暴雨了。  
但现在通过O'Donnell的权限、拿到Sanders一些被封锁的机密档案给Solo作为筹码是唯一的办法。在CIA，能到Sanders这种级别的人多少都会有一些被涂黑的、不希望被别人了解的过往，他知道哪怕是O'Donnell也不例外，但Sanders肯定比别人的更多。Mendez能弄到一些，不过那远远不够，他需要更有震慑力的、足够能让Sanders忌惮的把柄才行。  
“你觉得Sanders到时会想不出那些文件Solo是怎么弄来的？你以为他真的不知道你和Solo的事？他只是不在乎过程只在乎结果！”O'Donnell的痛骂还在继续，Mendez全盘接受。  
“差不多就是出卖了Sanders，我知道，”Mendez从没质疑过自己的想法和决定，“我自己能搜集到一些，剩下的……我不需要太多，我发誓不会让人追查到你。”  
O'Donnell没第一时间拒绝，Mendez知道自己有机会。  
“你也清楚Sanders的做法根本是出于私人性质的报复和交易，这不止是违规这么简单。Solo现在也是CIA的一分子，不管再怎么特殊，他已经是了……我们真的要眼睁睁看着Sanders继地下室之后再耍一次这样的手段？”  
O'Donnell当然不赞同Sanders的做法，但以他的位置来说，他更该做的是不去过问。在CIA，选择主动卷入办公室政治可不是个明智的选择。  
然而他也记不得这是他第几次插手了原本不想插手的事。  
“我只想问为什么要做到这种地步？就因为那个Solo爱上你了？”  
Mendez不知道该不该说反一反，或者都有。反正到了这一步，这些都已经不那么重要了。  
“因为他是我的责任，不止是他，我的每一个任务都是我的责任。”  
这就是Mendez的问题所在，每一次都是，他总是把本不应他承担的责任揽下，O'Donnell早就担心过，他这种要命的责任感迟早会压垮他。  
“……Tony，我一直觉得你是CIA最聪明最不需要操心的特工，结果我却总在替你操心，”O'Donnell摇摇头，不知该如何讲明，“我一早就警告过你，让你收起你的同情心，我会同意让你参与Solo的任务是想让你帮助他，不是怜悯他，我真不敢相信我每次都这么操心的原因竟然是因为你太有责任感。”  
“……我得对我的任务负责，”Mendez知道自己的话在O'Donnell听来有多犯混，因为他一直在用这个准则来让O'Donnell为难，“我得对他负责。”  
“……你会帮我的是吗……Jack？”他带着恳求，又问了一遍。  
“是啊，帮你害死你自己，”O'Donnell叉着腰，在Mendez面前从左走到右又走回他面前，“这一次的王子可不会感谢灰姑娘。”  
被嘲讽的人明显被噎了一下，O'Donnell却没准备就这么轻易放过他。  
“不喜欢灰姑娘？人鱼公主也挺适合你的。”  
Mendez对O'Donnell的这些比喻实在不知如何应对，“你什么时候对童话故事有了这么多的了解？”  
“在给我女儿读那些童话书的过程中。”O'Donnell几乎就快忍不住要把手指到Mendez的鼻子上了，“你知道吗，人鱼公主可比灰姑娘惨得多，她最后变成了一堆泡泡！连个影子都没留下！”  
“所以人们才会说童话是给小孩子看的，瞧瞧你们这些大人都解读成什么样了。”Mendez回答了前半句，避开了后半句。  
“在人鱼公主的世界中，巫婆和王子都是赢家，而最悲惨的却是最具有牺牲精神、最不应该变得悲惨的那名主人公。”  
“但我……”  
“Tony，你想变得悲惨吗？在Karen带着儿子离开你以后第二次变得悲惨吗？”O'Donnell看起来是真的生气了，也可能Mendez分不清这到底是过度的担忧抑或是生气，总之O'Donnell的口气听着很严厉，“要么和Solo摊牌，要么离Solo远点，你必须得选一个。”  
“我会的，”Mendez没什么说服力的声线换来了O'Donnell的一记瞪眼，“但不是现在。”  
他突然好奇在人鱼公主这个故事里，在她知道自己要成为泡沫之前，想的到底是再多拖延一些时间还是果断地转身离开？毕竟离别是无法练习的，她在那些瞬间，是否也曾这样每分每秒都在犹豫。  
Mendez想，他会找Solo摊牌，也会彻底离开他。总有一天他会的。  
但不是现在。  
绝不能是现在。


	7. Chapter 7

7.

O'Donnell说到做到，虽然Mendez知道他并不情愿，但他还是隔天就为Mendez开放了权限，Mendez找时间去到档案室的时候，管理人员当作没看见Mendez一样任由他进去了。Mendez按着O'Donnell给的提示，没花什么难度就拿到了几份Sanders过往几份被定义为高级机密的资料，Mendez大概翻了翻才发现，Solo不是这样被他招募的第一人，至于他从这些逾矩行为中捞得的好处那些部分，Mendez只能靠自己的人脉去获取了。  
这没什么难度，因为大家都喜欢Mendez，总部的人经常打趣说CIA最讨厌Tony Mendez的人一定是Jack O'Donnell，但偏偏Jack O'Donnell又是那个最乐于帮Tony Mendez擦屁股的人，因此，CIA没人不喜欢Mendez。  
他差点以为自己这样频繁地在家里进出都快引起Solo的怀疑了，比如“一个画家到底为什么要四处跑动”之类的问题会向他砸来，他不想承认自己在内心隐隐有点这样的期待。毕竟在Solo开口向他提出任何一点关于他本人的质问以前，他是不会有那个勇气去亲自撕开一些什么的。  
但Solo并没有，正式加入CIA后的Solo显然比他还要忙碌许多，而且副作用是，签署了保密协议的Solo不再会主动开口告诉Mendez一些什么，Mendez能明白其中缘由，于是又只好去问O'Donnell。  
“持续地完善他和CIA之间的协议，让他熟悉CIA的一些死规矩，顺便用实际行动向Sanders证明他交出的资源网络是可用的，他还能忙些什么？”O'Donnell没好气地回答他，看起来对Mendez正在做以及即将要做的一切事情都已经放弃劝阻了。  
Mendez没发表什么意见，他现在尽量得让自己在O'Donnell面前表现得乖乖的好不用让O'Donnell操心。不过现状还是在逼着Mendez加快速度，好在Sanders的行事作风为他自己留下不少“功绩”，有些人被他彻底驱逐出了这个体系，有些人则留存了下来，也许不再有办法拥有Sanders或者O'Donnell那样的权利，但也绝对很乐于告诉Mendez一些什么。他将这些切实的证据整理归档后又为Solo做了备份，在银行以另一个假身份的名义租了个保险柜，他想抢在Solo去执行这趟任务之前把这些东西都交给他。但他没想到Sanders比他的行动还要快——应该不是发现Mendez在做什么而是出于单纯的心急，他大概被FBI烦得坐不住了，将“任务”的执行日期硬生生提前了两天。  
当Mendez知道这个消息的时候还没完全准备好，Solo却已经提着行李在Gaby的酒吧做好了晚餐，好像等他们三个再吃完这顿饭就要立刻离开。  
“马上就好，Gaby在厨房。”他跨进酒吧的时候Solo正在帮Gaby布置着酒吧，Mendez嘴张了张差点要脱口而出让他别去机场，但那些重要的文件还在家里——包括他写下的一切。  
最终他忍住了。  
他有能够掌控情绪随时面对任何状况的能力，但在这种情况下则对Solo失效，毕竟总有特例。他的上一个特例是Karen，当Karen提出离婚的时候他就没想明白该怎么应对，更别说挽回。而现在，Solo就是他的第二个特例。  
Mendez推开了厨房门，Gaby正踮着脚在头顶的柜子里翻找着什么，他单手按着门，确保他的声音不会被外面听见后，下定了某种决心。  
“Gaby，不能让Solo去机场，我们得阻止他。”  
“怎么了？”Gaby放下了踮起的脚跟，手和视线都从比她高两个头的橱柜上转向了Mendez。  
“因为那是个陷阱。”  
Gaby的表情开始变得尖锐了，她还没听完这句没头没尾的话时眼神里Mendez熟悉的那种友善和伶俐就消失了，她审慎地看着Mendez，差不多就是在估算他会不会为她带来危险、如果会的话她应该作何反应手边有没有武器之类的。  
“……你是谁？”  
但好在她没有自我防备到真的立刻就攻击Mendez，Mendez知道那里面包含着她对自己仅存的信任。  
也许是坦白的时刻了，瞒着两个人比瞒着一个人更难。在这些人和Mendez无关的时候，他可以同时欺骗一千个人或是全世界，但这两个人对他来说都有着无法忽视的感情因素。  
“我叫Tony Mendez，来自CIA，是一名负责救援方面的特工，Solo是我的工作……我的任务，我必须救他。”  
他紧张地观察着Gaby的反应，当Gaby处于戒备状态的时候他发现自己其实并不太能看清她在想什么，  
Mendez大概能够领会为什么她会被那个叫U.N.C.L.E的机构招募了。向Gaby吐露真相比他想象中简单一些，一旦第一句话说出了口，之后就好办多了。  
“所以你是故意接近Solo的……为了他拥有的那些？”  
“不……不是，”Mendez否认了，真诚地否认着，他希望Gaby能听得出来他现在没有任何隐瞒，他从来就不在乎Solo手上所拥有的那些交易网络、那些人脉、那些名贵古董的藏匿地……“我只是为了让他能够安全地进入CIA。”  
他只在乎这个，从头到尾都是。  
“Ke——Tony，”Gaby对称谓的转换很自然，“你可真让我意外。”  
“欺骗了你真的很抱歉。”Mendez的左手揉搓着右手的手心，局促地将姿态放得很低，“很抱歉，真的很抱歉在这种情况下告诉你这些，但我没时间了，我不能让Solo去机场。”  
Gaby脸部紧绷的线条稍微放柔了一些，在看到Mendez因为Solo而慌张不安的这刻。  
“我真的没想到，我……没看出来你是个伪装大师，你竟然骗过了Solo！这么久！”Gaby没对他表现出来更多的警戒和排斥，这让Mendez愧疚又安慰，“或者说，你伪装得都不像是一个伪装大师了。”  
他确实经常被人这么评价，因此对Gaby的一针见血也不置可否。毕竟他也没什么想争辩的。  
“但我知道那不全都是假的，你的那些表现，你和Solo，乃至于你对我……”Gaby看着Mendez，不放过他任何一点细微神态，Mendez在心里对这个女孩的善良和机灵又再度充满了歉疚，“还是我又看错了？”  
“……没有，你没有。”  
“那就好，”Gaby很坦然，她双手叉着腰，俨然一副和Mendez和解又重新认识的架势，“我原谅你了，暂时。”  
Gaby又问了Mendez一些问题，包括今晚Solo在机场会遭遇什么状况、Mendez又做了什么应对措施之类的，Mendez如实回答了，不清楚的部分也就老实地说不清楚。Gaby起初很怕自己又信错了Mendez，但事实又告诉她不是那么一回事儿，Mendez除了与她起初所知道的名字和职业略有不同之外，其他根本就没什么变化。他简直就是在用完全真实的自己在欺骗Solo，可他自己却捞不到什么好处——这就让Gaby有点难以理解了。  
“你准备怎么告诉Solo这些？”  
“从来就没有想好过，”Mendez看了看厨房外面，Solo正忙着帮Gaby把凳子都一张张翻下来，“现在也没有时间想了。”  
“那我建议你现在想想，因为你很快就要面对了，”Gaby有点不忍心去想象届时会是怎样的一个场面，“你为什么不在他进入CIA的时候就走？你完全应该……”  
“我从来没在任务途中撇下过谁，”Mendez知道Gaby会说出什么话，就像O'Donnell会为他做出的建议一样，他不会这么做，他尝试过，但很快又后悔了，所以他无法这么做——“Solo也一样。”  
Gaby有点不知道说什么，如果她之前的情绪里还压着点对Mendez是个骗子这件事的愤怒的话，现在也都没了，因为那些怀疑都被Mendez的表情和话语所彻底击溃。  
“怎么会有你这么不招人恨的骗子，”Gaby摇摇头，放弃了，毕竟很快她也要短暂地和Mendez站在同一阵线，“所以你现在需要我做什么？”  
“想办法把Solo留下，拖住他。”  
“除了你还有谁能拖住他？”Gaby也看了看外面，Solo已经忙得差不多了，他的那只行李箱就放在吧台上，就好像Solo现在再走进来跟他们道个别就要拎着行李踏入陷阱了——  
“等下我会把Solo支开，你去阁楼，最里面的柜子第三个抽屉里有一些药……”Gaby回身张望了一下，抽出一块大小适中的毛巾塞给了Mendez，“用那个蓝瓶子里的，那是Waverly给我以防万一用的……”  
Gaby的话还没说完Solo就推开厨房的门进来了，他像是对两个人躲在这小空间里看起来像在开秘密会议的行为很感兴趣，“在聊什么？”  
有那么几秒三个人都陷入了突兀的沉默中，只剩锅里的汤沸腾的声音。  
“在聊有什么办法让你别去当见鬼的特工。”  
“恐怕是没有，”Solo揽着Mendez亲了一下，换来了他的一个微笑和Gaby的一个白眼，“我现在已经是了。”  
“你确定你要就这么去……去哪来着？”  
两人你来我往的时候Mendez则开始忙于把锅里的东西盛进碟子里，似乎完全不在意他们之间的对话似的。  
“西班牙，我说过了，我手里还有能保证我安全的东西。”Gaby虽然一直说他早晚会加入CIA，但当他真的就这么轻松顺利地实现这件事时，Gaby的态度又变得微妙了，像是比他更不信任Sanders。  
“那好吧，出发之前再来帮我搬两箱酒吧，英勇无畏的特工先生。”  
“给我一个好的理由。”Solo刚把卷起的袖管放下去，不太情愿再卷回去。  
“万一你死在哪儿了，这几箱酒就永远没人帮我搬了。”Gaby倚着墙面，又用眼神瞟了瞟Mendez，“还是你想让你的毛熊帮我搬？你可得想好，搬了一次就得一直搬，我以后会一直让他做苦力的。”  
“你得善待画家的手，”Solo松了松领带，又吁了口气，“走吧，酒在哪儿？”  
Gaby冲Mendez眨眨眼睛，又推开后门拉着Solo一起出去了。

Solo帮Gaby整理完那些酒再回到后厨的时候，他准备的那些食物Mendez连一口都没碰，Solo有点意外，更意外的是Mendez开始对他这趟任务表现出了高程度的担忧，而上一个表达了担忧的是Gaby。就在他帮她扛完两箱酒又替她摆放到架子上的期间，Gaby一直在他耳边喋喋不休地控诉着Sanders曾经对他做过的那些事、并且一再警告他Sanders不值得信任。Solo不知该不该说这两位是太过关心自己还是太过小看自己了。  
“你确定你要就这么去执行CIA的任务？在S先生都没带你去你现在归属的这个供职机构转一圈的情况下？”Mendez用婉转的方式组织了这段话，他尽量不想在这种时候引起Solo的怀疑，因为只要Solo对他有一点点的质疑，他也许就会忍不住让真相松口而出。  
“你们在担心什么？”Solo好笑地叉起了一块土豆往Mendez的嘴里送，被他推着手躲开了。  
“危险，当然是危险，”Mendez拉着Solo的两根手指不肯撒手，在Solo看来反倒有点幼稚了，“你没有考虑过任务的危险性吗？”  
“我喜欢危险的东西，因为那通常很美丽。”  
非常Solo式的理论，Mendez找不出可以反驳的点。  
“别担心，我现在可是有能力保护你的特工了，”Solo还是把手指从Mendez的挽留中抽回来了，他捧着Mendez的头，一下一下亲吻他的眼睛，惹得他毛茸茸的脑袋不停乱动，“虽然不管什么身份，我都可以做到这点。”  
Mendez突然就不动了，但他也伸出手捧住了Solo的脸，不让他乱动。  
“我也会保护你的。”Mendez让Solo看着自己，认真地说。  
Solo有一点被吓到——大概缘于从没看过Mendez这么严肃的表情，但他很快就没再在意了，Mendez有时候就是会突然表现得像是活在另一个世界似的，他已经见怪不怪了。  
“怎么保护？”Solo用一个促狭的浅笑反问了Mendez，“据我所知，你的锻炼都仅限于床上。”  
“你会为你现在小看了我而付出代价的。”Mendez撇撇嘴，不太高兴的小表情让Solo没绷住大笑。  
“我很期待会付出什么代价。”他边这么说，边放开了抱着Mendez的手，看了下表，时间差不多了，他扭头在酒吧的小厨房里找着杯子，准备在出发前再喝一杯，那能让他的各方面状态都调整得更好。Mendez在他转身的时候拿出了准备好的毛巾。他的动作很快，大概是他特工生涯里做出过的为数不多的、时间掐得足够精准的外勤式行动。Solo被捂住口鼻的瞬间挣扎了几秒，动作和力度都很大，Mendez差点儿就让毛巾脱了手，但好在这种生理性的恐惧导致的反抗很快就结束了，Solo硬邦邦地要栽到地上，Gaby听到动静也摸着差不多的时间进来顺手帮了一把。她其实不太相信Mendez的偷袭真的能成功，不过Solo现在确实正靠着Mendez依托的大部分力量才没滑到地上。  
但要是再给她一个选择的话，她宁愿这件事从来也没发生过。

Solo正平躺在沙发上，也许是受麻醉剂的影响，他看起来像是昏睡得很安稳，Mendez仔仔细细地看着那张阖上双眼的脸，满心只剩抱歉。  
在酒吧弄晕Solo不是个好选择，因为Solo并不是那么容易被攻击的人，而且他太沉了，在不引人注目的情况下把他弄进车里确实很费神，如果没有Gaby从旁协助的话，Mendez觉得自己未必办得到。但要不是Solo就这么收拾了行李要去机场、完全不给他留准备时间的话，他其实本可以再好好计划一下，比如Mendez会选择先想个借口让Solo和他回趟家，随便谁的家都行，接着再弄晕他——Mendez问Gaby为什么非得用这种会伤害他身体的方式，Gaby反问Mendez你能猜到Solo知道真相后会做什么吗？反正她猜不出，Mendez更猜不出。  
他根本不敢去猜。  
Solo对他来说过于特别了，也许从他第一眼看到Solo的时候就知道他俩的关系会走向这么绝望的地步。他倒是没有什么后悔的感觉，就算退回开头一切重来，他也许还是会这么做。因为Solo给他带来的改变潜移默化却无比巨大，就像是每日清晨拭目可见的阳光，当你朝着那个方位伸出手，你总错觉以为它们是能被你握进手心的。  
然而不是他的始终不会是他的，婚姻也好，家庭也好，Solo也好。  
就像在人鱼公主的比喻里，明明只要张口就能抓住什么或者改变什么，主人公却从一开始就被剥夺了张口的权利。  
Mendez从沙发前离开，腿脚都因为蹲得太久而有些发麻。他捶着腿走到餐桌前，那上面正放着他为Solo准备的关于Sanders的资料，它们被整整齐齐地收在了这个档案袋里，这是Mendez能为Solo做的最后一点事，他必须就此结束，让一切到此为止了。档案袋的上面压着Mendez写给Solo的信，他在里面解释了一切，至少写了五句以上的道歉的话，在写信的过程中连他自己也没注意到这些语句就这么自动蹦出来了，直到检查时他才发现“对不起”出现的频率实在太高，高得让他自己都觉得虚伪又恶心。  
“你就不能当面告诉他真相？非要用这种书信的方式？拜托，你是打算以后都不和他再见面了？”  
Gaby在送他们回来的过程中这么问他，但他实在也想不出比这更好的方式，因为他清楚自己根本无法面对Solo的质问、或是坦然直视他知晓真相后的眼神。  
要么逃跑，要么崩溃。  
也许他会比Solo还要先一步崩溃。  
“以后想要偷袭人、特别是身手比你好的人时，别再用这种方法了。”Solo突然出现的声音吓了Mendez一跳，他慌忙地回身看向Solo，而Solo也正眼神清明地看向他，他的思维和语速清楚到让Mendez甚至要怀疑其实他根本没吸入一丁点的麻醉剂。  
Solo说完这句话就又闭上眼睛咬着牙齿甩了甩脑袋，在一开始猝不及防间吸入的那点麻醉剂对他也不是全无刺激，但那种强烈的晕眩感在他被扛上车子到被“运”回家的这段路上已经消化得差不多了，如今剩余的后劲可以说是微乎其微。  
毕竟这些外在影响都被更重要的事情所覆盖了。  
“这很危险，换做是别人，可能晕过去的人就是你了，或者更糟。”Solo再睁开眼睛后，撑着边缘跨下了沙发，Mendez指望着他能注意到桌上的档案和信，但他没有，他只是看着Mendez，等他发出点声音。  
“说点什么。”  
说点什么或者编个故事，随便，哪样都行。  
Mendez一言不发。而Solo并不会知道Mendez什么都不说是因为要说的太多了，但他从Mendez的眼睛里捕捉到的一闪而过的惊慌，让他的心跳不自觉地加速了跳动。  
他还看到Mendez咬了一下嘴唇，很细微，可他就是能看到，这是Mendez总是会无意识做的小动作。Solo喜欢他那种时候的神情，茫然，紧张，无声，动人。Solo看着他，觉得连他现在微微垮着的肩都还是一如既往地讨他喜欢，喜欢到他宁愿忘掉自己在假装昏迷的期间所听到的Gaby与Mendez的对话，喜欢到愿意把心里翻腾着的那个猜想又死命压下去。  
Solo看向Mendez的眼睛，那里面的情绪他太熟悉了，就像他第一次看到他坐在吧台那样，看着某处发呆，好像外在的任何事物都不会对他产生影响、他也不对任何事物抱有期待，既失落，又柔和，Solo在那时认为是他自己需要给自己找点慰藉才会去接近他——  
而他现在才明白过来，事实是相反的。他想慰藉的人并非自己，他想慰藉的一直都是Mendez。他想要这个人因为自己的靠近而变得更有生气，他想要这个人因为他而看起来不再那么没个着落，那双好看的棕眸应该拥有更多丰富的情绪，因为这个人值得被这样对待。  
这个人怎么可能会是个骗子。  
Solo想不明白。


	8. Chapter 8

8.

当Mendez用那块毛巾从背后试图捂住他的口鼻时，他真的感受到了那种全身血液倒流一般的震惊。不过那种惊懵和不可思议的状态只是刹那，优秀的反应能力和身体机能让他立刻选择了停止呼吸，但在最开始他确实还是不可避免地吸入了一些毛巾上的化学品。  
麻醉剂，那是麻醉剂，Solo很快就在晕眩中领会过来了，他只是领会不了Mendez的用意。  
他想知道Mendez在做什么。  
于是他做出了作为一个吸入麻醉剂的人该有的反应，昏倒、失去知觉，在最开始的十几分钟里这是他的身体带给他的真实反应，他用清晰的思维与之抗衡，可惜效果不大。这期间他只能朦胧感受到Gaby也出现了，两个人费了一番功夫把他弄到车里。Mendez把他摆成了靠着车窗的姿势，他也就顺势将脑袋抵着玻璃再次给自己缓解的时间。  
肯定来不及去机场了，怎么和Sanders交代也是个大问题，搞不好Sanders会以为他临时改主意反悔了。也许这就是Mendez和Gaby的用意？毕竟Mendez今天一整天都对他要执行CIA的任务表现出了明显的担忧，Gaby也是从一开始就不太赞成他交出底牌和Sanders达成交易的——他暂时也只能这么想了，也许他们俩都是为他好，之类的。  
“等他醒了你准备怎么办？”即使他们都确定Solo已经陷入昏迷了，两个人对话的声音也还是下意识压得很低。  
“我写下了一切……关于Sanders的那些东西也会留给他，等他看完就明白了。”  
“写？我没听错吧？你是说你宁愿写一封信然后躲得远远的，也不愿意亲口说出来？”  
Mendez没有接话，Solo无法睁眼看到Mendez的表情，他只是第一次觉得，不说话的Mendez仿似离他很远。  
“你就不能当面告诉他真相？非要用这种书信的方式？拜托，你是打算以后都不再和他见面了？”  
Solo的心沉了一沉，如果不是现在还不到时候的话，他真想立刻转醒问出个究竟。  
他看不到车里的情况，但他能感受到Mendez的视线正停留在他身上。用那种，温柔得能让他变得疯狂的眼神。  
“Gaby……”久久的静谧后，Solo感受到车子停下了，而Mendez终于又开口了。  
“嗯？”Gaby熄了火，扭过半个身子看着Mendez。  
“为什么我会蠢到觉得谎言能够保护他？”  
他好像听到了一声极轻的叹息，但他分不清是来自谁的。  
“怎么说呢，要我说的话，你没有错，也并不蠢……”Gaby开口了，Solo能听得出她现在的心情也不怎么样。  
“你只是不该爱上他。”  
Solo没想过能从Gaby的嘴里听到Mendez爱上了他这个事实，他在此之前曾有一段时间拼尽全力想方设法要让自己相信“Mendez爱上他了，就像他爱上Mendez一样”，但Mendez留给他的距离和不安让他无法陷入这个或许是自己幻想出来的事实。只是现在，Mendez的苦笑他看不到，Mendez抬起又放下的手他也看不到。  
“也许我只是不该出现在他的人生中。”  
在这么多无法控制的事情里，也包括了爱上Solo这个部分。所以，除非他从来就没接触过这个任务、也没有在那晚踏入那间酒吧，否则一切还是会这么发展的。  
Gaby没法再说什么，对她来说Mendez是个真的画家还是来自CIA的特工其实没太大区别，因为Mendez始终还是她认识的那个Mendez。但她也清楚，对Solo来说，这是天翻地覆的差别。  
谁能接受一个从一开始就带着目的欺骗自己的人？包裹在糖衣里的谎言，本质终究也还是个谎言。  
“但他确实变好了不是吗？”她无法评判这件事里Mendez所选择的方式究竟是对或是错，但关于这点，谁也无法否认。  
“是啊，因为我的欺骗，现在同样也因为我的欺骗他差点就变得更糟了。”  
欺骗——Solo回味着这个词，他在骗自己，从一开始或者从中途才开始都不重要了。Mendez编造了一个完美的谎言，他却不懂Mendez的企图。毕竟一直以来，他才是看起来对Mendez更有企图的那个。Mendez有所保留地抗拒过，逃避过，最后却还是选择了接受他、留在他身边。他并不是那么容易被欺瞒的人，但他从来没有怀疑过Mendez，无论动机还是目的他都找不到任何值得怀疑的部分。更何况，他那时的处境让他也无法真的去深入调查谁，他在CIA的大本营、在Sanders的监视之下，他还能折腾出什么动静？  
是了，Sanders。Solo想到了Sanders，Mendez的出现和Sanders的消失——他以前从没想过要把这两点联系在一起。Mendez怎么可能是CIA的？他看起来和那种机构根本不沾边！唯一让他觉得Mendez确实在对自己撒谎的那次无非就是Mendez随便找了个借口从他家跑了，他也以为那是自己的问题造成的。而现在，当他发现这一切都不是他所想的那样时，Mendez却甚至都没有给他弄清楚的机会，就要这么轻巧地离开了。  
于是他从伪装中“醒”了过来。  
“说点什么。”  
他等着Mendez解开他的疑惑，Mendez却只是看着他，任何一点细微的表情都被他收进了眼里。他看着Mendez那种有口难言的表情几乎立刻就后悔了，五脏六腑都像被揉成一团，脑子里的声音在叫嚣着停止：如果Mendez不说就算了，别逼他，别让他觉得难受或者想逃。你这个该死的——  
Solo这么斥责自己。  
接着Mendez终于开口了。  
“今晚的任务是一个陷阱，Sanders把你卖给了FBI，接下来你会为他所做的事担责，我会知道这些是因为我也是CIA的……”Mendez说到这里时咽了下口水，“……对，我是CIA的，我一开始也以为只要你进了CIA、交出了他想要的东西这件事就能顺利结束了，但我没想过他后续还会做这些。一旦你今天被FBI带走了，谁也不敢保证你会被关多久，也不清楚Sanders接下来会做什么，而我能做的就是拖住你，然后把这个给你。”  
他看了看桌上留下的那份档案袋，而Solo就只是看着他。  
“这里面是Sanders以前任务的一些档案，他不干净，在CIA能爬到他这个位子的人没一个是干净的，Sanders他绝不会希望这些东西落到别人手上，”——那会让CIA颜面扫地、会惹怒大众、而到时上头的人可不一定会选择保住害他们没面子的罪魁祸首，“不要去机场，等Sanders来找你时，拿这些东西和他谈判，告诉他你有备份，如果Sanders不能兑现他答应你的承诺或者想就地把你干掉的话，那这些就会被公之于众。这除了可以让你彻底摆脱FBI之外，也可以不会再被他拿狗链拴着。”  
Solo没听到Mendez说对不起，从头到尾都没有，那很好，因为Solo一点也不想听见这几个字。Mendez几乎是一口气说完的，他说完后小小地快速呼吸了几下，见Solo没有要开口的意思，便又接着往下说了，“我能拿到的只有这么多，再触及更多的档案他就会追查到我，你的案子他做得很干净，几乎没什么漏洞，但参与这事的人很多，如果你有机会进入系统内，也许总能找到愿意透露细节的人。但这不重要，有了那些——”  
他指了指Solo手上正捏着的，“现在你就算继续为他做事，也不会再是被动的，而是有更多主动权。”  
“你就没有想过从一开始就告诉我这些或许会更好？”Solo一字一顿地问，他想不明白的事太多了，也或者说他都明白，但他就是想等Mendez来回答。  
那你就不会接近我，你会在一开始就转身，像你在那时的状态下对待你所遇见的每一个人一样，惊恐地质疑着一切、把自己保护起来后再逃得远远的，然后我们永远也不会有机会产生任何的交集……  
不过他没准备做出什么辩解。  
反正，现在也已经没有什么需要挽回的了。  
“你的真名？”Solo像是无法忍受两个人之间的空气变得死气沉沉，只好继续发问。  
“……Tony Mendez。”Solo的口气根本不是审讯式的，但Mendez觉得在他面前坦诚比在他面前欺瞒更难做到。是因为他们的开端就是建立在谎言的基础上吗？他不知道。  
“Tony Mendez…”Solo跟着在心里念了一遍，却没出声。  
“还有什么是真的？画家？离过婚？有个儿子？”  
“……都是真的，那天在酒吧，我也真的只是想进去喝一杯。”  
我只是没想到你会来邀请我喝一杯。  
我只是没想到你从来没在我身上嗅出过谎言的味道。  
“哈，我想起来了，那天在酒吧，一个独自喝酒的、疲惫的中年男人，我请他喝了一杯酒，然后他腼腆地抗拒着，却又给了我一个温和的微笑，搞得我相信了这个见鬼的世界，还以为自己终于有救了。”Solo说话的方式是平铺直叙的，没什么太多Mendez能摸到的情绪，但这却像碎玻璃一样抵着他的喉咙，令他坐立难安，他甚至想要伸开手掌去握住那片玻璃，用血肉包裹住它。  
“我就知道我没那么好的运气，”Solo冲着Mendez笑了一下，温和到Mendez几乎要以为他们之间什么都没发生过，“我怎么可能会有这种好运气。”  
然而他只是喃喃自语般这么说了句。  
“去他妈的CIA。”Solo一脚踢翻了面前的椅子，然后他双手抱着头小范围地来回转了几圈，不知如何处置他的烦躁似的，Mendez期待着他能冲过来揍自己一顿，或者把他按在地上质问他当特工是不是还包括和人上床这部分。他多么希望Solo能拿出那份身为Napoleon Solo所特有的尖锐和刻薄，他不会做任何反驳或者辩解，因为那没有什么意义，他只是想听Solo说点恶毒的话语，越恶毒越好。  
但Solo只是划拉了一把自己的头发又解开了一粒衬衫扣子后，转身看着Mendez。  
Mendez看到他的眼睛有点红。  
也许自己应该逃跑，像预想中那样。但这只会让这场闹剧变得更糟。  
“Tony Mendez。”  
听到这一声的时候，Mendez恍惚地想到，这是Solo第一次喊出他真正的名字，也有可能是唯一的最后一次。  
“你是怎么想的？等你的任务成功了，你准备怎么对待我？像丢掉一件无关紧要的垃圾一样？”  
Solo以为Mendez会默不作声或者扭头就走，直到他发现自己确实根本就没那么了解Mendez。  
“你不会再见到我，我是这么打算的。”——他没希冀过局面会有一丁点明朗的可能，笑着说没关系、我一点都不生气、谢谢你做的一切？Solo不会这么说的，没有人会这么说。没有人。  
爱过的人会知道那是为什么。  
在Solo听来，Mendez的语气到现在都是这么诚恳，诚恳到他想吻他，明知道他会撒谎、是个比谁都会撒谎的狠角色，他也还是想吻他。  
“那么，我从头到尾就只是你的……一个任务？”  
“是啊，”Mendez想，说谎真的没什么难的，他太过于擅长这件事了，把说谎当成工作的人，自己的真实感受根本不算什么——“你只是我的一个任务。”  
为什么你现在又这么无所保留的诚实了？Solo开始觉得所有都变得可笑了，一个小偷，和一个骗子，在这儿对峙着关于诚实的问题，可笑到他几乎真的就要笑出来。  
他伸出了手，指向了Mendez身后的那扇门。在过去的好一段日子里，他最开心的事就是能够拉开这扇门，把淡淡笑着守候在门外的Mendez拉进来，然后两个人交换一个不浓烈但充满甜美气息的吻。这门像是一道屏障，在那时隔绝了所有好与不好的事，只将Mendez留在了他身边。在那些不确定的日子里，他觉得只要Mendez还在这扇门里，那门外的一切又与他有何干系。  
“你走吧。”  
而现在他要亲手把这个男人通过这扇门送走。  
“Solo…”Mendez抬了抬手，又喊了一次这个名字。  
“别再说话了，走吧。”Solo手里捏着的档案袋被甩向了一边，仍站在原地没有动的Mendez看着它悄无声息落了地。他差一点就要让那个问题冲破喉咙了，他想问问Solo为什么到此时此刻还可以用这把温柔的声音说着轻飘飘的话，他明明都能感受到Solo那突突跳动着的太阳穴正在刺激着他理智的神经。Mendez看着Solo，就只是看着。他那种执着又细软的神情终于让Solo的怒意无处摆放，他走了过来，拽过Mendez的手臂把他往门口扯，在拉开门的时候门板撞到了Mendez的肩膀，Mendez不明显地哼了一声，Solo注意到以后下意识地放开了他。但不过一秒，他又重新抓住了他的肩膀，把他推出了门口。  
门在Mendez面前重重地被甩上了，Solo却不知为何突然想起了他和Mendez的第一次见面，他想起Mendez离开时轻轻地带上了门，而他站在这扇门后，觉得自己即将得到拯救。最后却发现，他不过是从一个谎言，又踏入了另一个谎言。  
“Solo……一定要用我给你的东西，别太相信Sanders。”很小心的一下敲门声后，他曾以为会成为自己的救世主的那个男人软软的、听着更像叮嘱的声音传进Solo的耳朵里。  
这独属于Mendez的关心几乎要令他崩溃。他知道Mendez在等什么，也知道Mendez想听什么。  
为什么要逼他那么做？  
“带着你那些无耻的谎言滚，”Solo又踹了一脚门，“然后去找你的下一个目标，上床，假装爱上他，这种任务对你来说大概也不是第一次了吧，毕竟你也是个和Sanders一样的混蛋……不，不是。”  
Solo停了一下，接着很用力地笑了一声，有什么顺着嘴角溜进舌尖勾起了苦涩的味觉，但他没去在意。  
如果，如果可以的话，他多么希望自己永远也别拥有能够伤害Mendez的权利和机会。  
“你比他还要混蛋得多。”  
抵着Mendez的那片玻璃终于缓缓划进了他的喉咙。  
他现在觉得好受多了。


	9. Chapter 9

9.

Solo又一次梦到了Mendez。  
梦的开端平淡无奇，和过去一个月里往复梦到的没太大差别，他还是坐在Gaby那家酒吧的吧台前，听到门被推开。他循着这动静回头，看到Mendez径直朝他走来，当他在自己身边坐下的时候，他们的面前出现了两杯酒，没人开口问酒是哪来的，因为在他们目视所能及的空间里连个鬼影子都没有。不过管它呢，没人在乎，因为这是梦，梦里是不会有循规蹈矩的逻辑的——最惊奇的地方就在于此，哪怕是梦里的Solo，也无比确定这只是个梦。  
他看着Mendez喝完了这杯酒，次次如此，他会看着这个男人喝完这杯酒，接着他会放下杯子，转过脸朝向自己，像是准备开口说什么，这个片段也和之前的每一次一样，他这次也没有说成功。Solo一直希望能在这个死循环一样的梦里听一听Mendez到底想说什么，但他自己没给自己这个机会，因为在Mendez要开口发出声音的瞬间，他就会被Solo拉扯着拥吻在一起。场景有时候会变换成一片空白的陌生空间或是在Solo熟悉的浴室里、家里的大床上等等，有时候不会有任何变化。今天就是，两个人还是在酒吧拥吻着，Mendez站立不稳，倒向吧台，Solo就顺势把他抱了上去，接着他的裤子会被Solo扯下来，衣服则会完整保留。这一切都进行得非常顺利，因为Mendez——Tony Mendez而不是Kevin Mendez——是如此的顺从，他一向如此，哪怕他在现实中会抗议会喊疼，但他的顺从一如既往。  
接着Mendez的呼吸声和喘息声就变成了梦里唯一的声音，Solo的裤子只褪下了一点，手推着Mendez的膝盖将他的双腿撑开，然后用力地往他的身体里撞了进去。他不清楚自己是什么时候爬上吧台的，反正这些梦总是会直接跳跃到最激烈的部分，他在Mendez最私密脆弱的地方摩擦，让两个人紧密结合。他的动作越来越快速、越来越用力，偶尔他会担心Mendez是不是会就此被他做到昏过去，因为他像个不用插电的永动机似的，抽插的频率始终保持在一个幅度上，不过梦里的他很快又醒悟过来，这只是个梦，什么可怕的后果都不会发生。  
动听程度比Mendez的呻吟差了一千倍的闹铃声把他惊醒，他不耐烦地在床头摸索着按了两下后又按亮了床头灯，像个宿醉未醒的人一样痛苦地用手背盖着额头眯起眼睛，而更痛苦的是正肿胀着的性器提醒着他再一次梦到和Mendez做爱这个事实。梦里的性爱过程总是很长，像是不会有尽头，Solo不会觉得累，Mendez也不会喊停止，直到醒来后Solo才会想起人类最盛大的梦境也不过只有八分钟。他和Tony Mendez才认识多久？两个月不到的时间而已——却换来了无数个八分钟的梦境。有时候他会在这八分钟的末尾射出来，有时候不能，那种时候他再不情愿也必须得爬起来去浴室洗个热水澡顺便把个人问题解决了。  
为了解决这八分钟后遗症的代价是在浴室又耗费了十五分钟，等他穿好浴袍擦着头发出来后看了眼挂钟，发现自己闹钟定早了。离他出发去执行任务还有两个小时的准备时间，他完全还可以再躺一会儿积攒一下体力，但他想了想还是放弃了，他不想这么快又再经历一次八分钟，他有那个预感，如果他现在再闭上眼睛躺回床上，Mendez又会来梦里找他的，可悲的是届时梦里的他并不会抗拒。  
他为自己倒了杯酒，又在桌上随便翻出了前一天的晚餐里剩下的两片面包，已经不再松软失去原有的口感了，除了填填肚子之外没有更多的用处。Solo费劲地嚼了两口，端着酒站到落地窗前拉开了窗帘。凌晨五点多的伦敦天色已经挺亮了，Solo从兰利离开后为了CIA的任务已经在这里待了两周，他开始习惯并且有点喜欢上了这个时间点的伦敦，安静又不沉闷，那种朦胧的温柔很像某个人——他摇摇脑袋，把杯子里的酒一口气喝光了。  
如果有那种喝上一瓶就能让他把脑子清空的酒的话，多贵他都会愿意买的。  
毕竟忘记这件事本身不痛，尝试忘记的过程才是最痛的。  
任务本来将在后天才收尾，但事实上顺利的话他今天就可以收拾行李回兰利交差了，当然就算不顺利Sanders也拿他没办法，最多对他吹胡子瞪眼或者又拿那个不会真的被执行的“刑期”来逞逞口舌之快罢了。那份对他极具威胁的档案在Solo手里变成了更多份，一个不小心也许就会走漏——他是这么跟Sanders说的，而且他还特意开玩笑地“警告”Sanders别试图去查他是怎么弄到那份东西的，否则它一样会被公布。  
Solo不想承认自己这么做是在保护那个骗了他的男人，他只是不想再节外生枝了。一定是这样。

Mendez被刺耳的电话铃吵醒的时候从床上弹跳了一下才想起要去接电话，他才从雅加达回来两天，而前一天又全部花费在了写报告上，毕竟他在雅加达待得时间有些久，久到有太多需要一一记录进任务报告的事。Solo得知真相的第二天他就结束了这个“假期”回去报到了，O'Donnell神情复杂地看了他许久，告诉他如果他需要的话其实可以不必那么快回到工作中，他还可以多给几天假期，不过那被Mendez拒绝了。他接到了新的任务，出发前从O'Donnell的口中隐约听说了CIA都在讨论Sanders最近的脸很臭、谁都不太想去惹怒他——O'Donnell顺便“好心”地帮他打听到了Solo的行迹，他安安全全地去了英国，正在执行他进入CIA后的第一份任务。  
这就够了，对Mendez来说，这就够了。  
“怎么？事情解决了以后就连我都要躲着了？”Gaby的声音在电话里听起来和实际听到的略有出入，不过那种熟悉的语调还是成功将Mendez唤醒了。他动了动脖子，又揉着眼睛靠坐了起来。  
“嗨，Gaby，抱歉我两天前才回来……但是你是怎么知道这个号码的？”除了CIA的同事和几个零星普通朋友外，知道他这个画家身份住处号码的人不多。  
“我好歹也是U.N.C.L.E的特工了，何况让Waverly帮我打听个CIA特工的联系方式能有多难？”  
“所以你决定加入U.N.C.L.E了？”Mendez读出了Gaby放在对话里想让他读出的信息，他的睡意被扫走了大半。  
“过几天就要离开了，所以才会想尽办法要找你，我离开前你总得来送送我吧？”Gaby像是对Mendez这么多天的不联系有点恼意，就好像Solo和Mendez前后脚从她的生活中离开了似的。要不是她发现一旦Solo和Mendez都不在的话，她待在兰利着实无聊枯燥，也不会促成她终于做了这个决定。  
“今晚来吃饭可以吗？”  
“……”Gaby很直爽地切入主题，Mendez却犹豫了，“我可以去机场送你。”  
“那是另一回事儿，”透过电话线Mendez都能看到Gaby的额头可爱地皱起了，“你就是这么和朋友道别的？连顿饭都不肯赏脸来吃？”  
“……当然不，我只是担心……”Mendez还没说出那个名字就被Gaby抢了话头：  
“行了，来吧，Solo不会那么快回来的，如果你不希望我把你骗过我这件事翻出来再度对你生气的话，给我准时到。”  
Mendez停了停呼吸，在他听到Solo时。但Gaby既然已经为他考虑得这么周到，他也没有理由再拒绝。  
“好的。”明知Gaby看不见，他还是为她的贴心浅笑了一下，在Gaby说着“这还差不多”的话音中等着她先挂断电话。  
结束通话后Gaby还是细想了一下Mendez所担心的。Solo自那晚被他们联手弄晕后有三天没出现，搞得Gaby一直以为Solo和Mendez是不是爆发了什么严重的冲突，因为她也同样没有办法联系到Mendez。等她再见到Solo的时候，他又提着行李箱，语调轻快地告诉她自己要去英国执行一个至少为期一个月的任务，Gaby甚至都没能问一问他和Mendez发生了什么。不过，从他完全没提到Mendez以及那个笑实在过于夸张外，她认为Solo短期内应该不太想见到Mendez。  
她并非完全没考虑过Mendez和Solo撞见的可能性，但Solo到底会什么时候回来根本没有个准信，毕竟现在还没到一个月呢。Gaby觉得世界上不会有这么巧的事，比如Solo今晚就会突然从英国回来之类的——何况，他现在到底是否身处英国还是个未知，按她所了解的那些情报世界，从来没有按部就班完全笃定的任务。  
在这所有为了让她自己安心的想法里，她却漏了反而是最有可能的那个可能……  
如果这世界上所有的事都不够巧的话，Solo和Mendez也许根本就不会遇见。  
“你为什么在这儿？”所以在Solo从后门绕进厨房、走到正在为晚餐忙得团团转的Gaby身边发出了个怪声吓了她一下时，她手中的那颗土豆差点滚了出去。  
“我为什么不能在这儿？”Solo放下行李箱，又在Gaby难以接受的眼神中打开橱柜为自己倒了杯酒，他端着杯子倚着墙面，斜着嘴角似笑非笑地看向Gaby，像是她问了多不可理喻的问题似的。  
“我以为你……过两天才回来？”  
“任务顺利，所以提前回来了，”Gaby的反应明显到就算Solo再怎么疲劳到迟钝也该察觉出问题了，“看起来让你为难了？”  
“我和Waverly谈妥了，过几天就会离开这里，所以今晚邀请了Mendez来……”说实话是个好主意，她本来就正想试探一下Solo对于Mendez的态度。  
“恭喜你，终于可以去做你更喜欢的事了，”让Gaby意外的是，Solo的反应很平静，比较激烈的部分在于替她高兴终于正式加入了U.N.C.L.E，“邀请Mendez来聚聚很好啊，刚好我也好久没看到他了。”  
“真的？”她不确定这是Solo刻意而为的还是什么，她实在不太好过问他和Mendez现在到底是什么状况。  
“我不会拿这种事骗你——”Solo将杯子里的酒一饮而尽后，冲Gaby露出了一个她一点也看不懂的笑。  
“——毕竟我对你可没什么企图。”  
就是因为这句话，导致Gaby在离和Mendez约定的时间到来前的一个小时里都惴惴不安，一边摆弄着晚餐一边时不时紧盯着大门，她拨打了好几次Mendez住处的电话，并没有人接听。如果不是实在太夸张的话，她甚至都想写一张显眼的大字报贴在酒吧大门上以告诉Mendez“Solo在里面你考虑好再进来”。如果一开始她还真的相信Solo对看到Mendez这事不会有什么异常想法的话，在听到Solo提到“骗”这个字眼时，她也该清楚真实情况一定比她想象的糟。  
而Solo就偏偏真的像是要和她作对似的，他回了一趟住处后又快速地回到了酒吧——更让Gaby难以接受的是他还带了一位陌生的女孩同行。  
“你这是在和Mendez作对？”Gaby让女孩落座后又把Solo拽到了一边，口气里满是责问。  
“我为什么要和他作对？”Solo反问，“是什么让你觉得我身边有女士同行是奇怪的事？”  
“……那你是和我作对？”  
“你确定要给我扣这种罪名？”Solo倒也不恼，还是用那种不正经的调调安抚着Gaby，“你们吃你们的晚餐，我喝我的酒，这有什么冲突吗？”  
Mendez就在他们说话的当下推门而入，如果在场没有人失忆的话，大概都能立刻回想起不久前的画面——那时Gaby还对这个男人充满好奇、Solo在那一刹那的满怀期待和喜出望外、Mendez出现在他们视野时的小心翼翼……  
但Gaby显然没有那个回忆与感叹的时间，她成了三个人里反应最大的那个，在Mendez那抬起的手在空中僵了一下又放下的时候，她就没再管身边的Solo是什么表情而拉着Mendez迅速进了厨房，她就算再怎么慌张和不细心，也不会发现不了Mendez眼睛里涌动出的异样情绪。  
“真的很抱歉，他是突然回来的，我想过要联系你，可是……算了，你来都来了，不过其实我们也可以出去吃，”Gaby对着流理台上已经盛满食物的碟子扫了扫手，“虽然Solo说他不介意，但是如果你……”  
“我也不介意，”Mendez双手按着Gaby的肩微微弯低了腰，他的表情已经自然平和了许多，而Gaby明白Mendez只想让她的愧疚感不要那么大、同时也不想浪费她几个小时的精心准备，“没关系的Gaby，真的没关系。”  
Mendez不止是简单的口头说着没关系，接下来他真的用行动来表示没关系，他陪着Gaby一起将那些碗碟都端了出去；服务生陆陆续续地来了，酒吧也开始营业了，一如往常的安静；Mendez小口喝着酒陪Gaby聊天，偶尔告诉她一些外勤时会遇到的特殊情况，他希望能为Gaby多带去一些指点；Solo则始终坐在最角落的那张小桌子，Gaby没特意为他安排那个位置，她差点还以为Solo始终还是识趣的，即使心有不快，最终也还是都埋在了彼此的心里。  
“介意我们一起坐吗？酒吧里客人变多了，我可不想再多占一张椅子。”Gaby正这么走神地想着，就和Mendez同时因为这问询抬头，Solo的手正搭在椅背上，而被他用单手搂着的女孩依偎在他身侧，已经有了明显的醉意。  
Gaby向Solo投去了一个极具谴责和阻止意味的眼神，像是在让他滚去阁楼或者干脆离开酒吧，她没有直接说“不”，因为那会让场面变得不好看。Mendez注意到了，他能够理解，同时他既没理由也没资格以一个客人——或者什么别的身份在这种时候说不。  
“那就是同意了。”Solo自说自话，没什么不自在似的拉开椅子坐下了，而女孩则自觉灵巧地依坐在了Solo身上。  
“所以你就真的从雅加达买了一箱胡椒回来？”话题正进行到上一次Mendez任务中的趣闻，Gaby尝试忽视多出来的那两个扎眼的存在，准备将刚刚还不错的对话氛围进行下去。  
“是啊，但是没想到大家都很喜欢，还……”Mendez稍微侧坐了一些，让自己更好地面对Gaby的视线，他配合着Gaby的努力，装作这些尴尬的场面对他没有产生什么影响。  
如果不是Solo再次用不轻不重的突兀问题打断了他——  
“你猜他是做什么的？”他轻啄了一下女孩的额头，又摸摸她的脸示意让她观察Mendez。  
被鼓励的陌生女孩像来了兴致似的终于抬起了眼睛，她在Solo的腿上坐直了些，又向前倾着上半身眯着眼睛打量Mendez，“我猜……画家？摄影师？或者……教师？他长得就像干那些事的。”  
“他是个骗子，”Solo的手绕过女孩的腰，将她倾低的身体捞了回来，他把嘴附到她的耳朵边，却完全没有放低声量，“职业的，骗子。”  
“怎么可能！”女孩怪叫了一声，“他看起来这么温柔老实！”  
Mendez正准备往嘴里塞食物的手就这么停在半空中，Solo看到他的睫毛翕动了两下，抿着的下唇则似动非动，Solo能看出他最后还是收住了那个差点要扯开的苦笑。他就这么赤裸裸地盯着Mendez，脑子里想的全是Mendez曾经被他禁锢在身体下泫然欲泣的模样——在过去、在梦里、都与现在他脸上的神情是多么相似。  
一种施虐的快感在Solo的胃里放肆地升腾了起来。  
“我先走了，我……”Mendez的视线落在Gaby身上之前，极快地扫过了Solo，但Solo并没在看他，他正忙着和怀里搂着的姑娘唇齿相依，“我们改天再联系。”  
“要走了？”Solo轻轻退开了点，把姑娘的头按在了自己肩膀上，没看向Mendez，倒是示意了下他那碟根本没怎么动过的牛排，“不吃完再走吗。”  
“……不了，谢谢。”Solo知道Mendez正看向自己，他不知道自己是尽了多大的力才让自己不要把目光钉在他身上。  
“别因为我们上过床就搞得这么尴尬，Tony Mendez——”Solo单手拎起手帕擦了擦嘴，又随意地扔到了桌上，“那对你来说应该没什么了不起的，是吧？唔，我忘了，你一向挺会装可怜的，差点又骗到……”  
Gaby在桌子下重重踢了他一脚，上一次Gaby这么做是为了单独和他说一句“你的毛熊真讨人喜欢”，这次她大概只是单纯地想让Solo闭嘴。Solo耸了耸肩，话音断在了嘴边，而Mendez低垂着眼睛转身离开了。他莫名其妙地想笑，怀里的女孩不明所以地抬头想看看发生了什么，被要站起身的Solo哄了几句后离开了他的身上。  
“Solo，别这么说话。”Gaby看着酒吧的门关上，Mendez的身影消失在她的视线里，而跟着她走进厨房的Solo压根没有回头去关注一下。  
“噢？我以为大家都爱听实话。”Solo半靠在门板上嗤笑了一声，视线却放低到了地面上，导致Gaby压根看不清他的表情。  
“那样太刻薄了，”Gaby语气里尽是不赞同，她没指望Solo会就这么原谅Mendez或是与他和解，但她也没想过Solo会把场面闹得这么难看，连一丝克制都没留下——“你真该照照镜子看看你刚才有多刻薄。”  
“不然呢？我是不是该谢谢他？说‘谢谢你骗了我还和我上床，你太伟大了，我非常感激’？！”  
Solo立刻以低吼回应，他不该对着Gaby发怒——他不该对任何人发怒，那很幼稚，而且没有任何意义。可是，他无法控制。  
“但是他帮助了你……”  
“不需要我纠正你吧？他欺骗了我，”Solo打断了Gaby，他清楚Gaby要说什么，“而这是他的选择。”  
“那是因为他爱你。”  
“你怎么知道那不是假的？”  
“你知道你有时候真的挺气人的吗？”Gaby差点被这句话噎到，她一只手撑着腰，紧盯着Solo做出了个“我知道”的无所谓表情。  
“别这样对他，Solo，别这样对Mendez……”Gaby没把Solo刚刚失态的发泄放在心上，如果可以的话，她倒宁愿Solo能够这样真实地展现自己的一切情绪，而不是又把自己全副武装起来，装作个没事人的样子——那种所有人都认为Solo该有的样子。  
她轻轻拍了拍Solo的手臂，以一个朋友的姿态，放柔了声线：  
“你会后悔的。”  
也许吧。  
Solo只知道那样会让Mendez不舒服，也许不仅仅是不舒服而已，对Mendez那样的人来说，他会得到的是更多复杂的悲伤。随便，只要能让Mendez不好过，后悔他也会去做，哪怕这让他自己因此而变得可笑，偏执，愚蠢。  
他不想看到Mendez那副平和淡然、仿佛一切都没发生过的样子。  
所以他必须这么做。  
Solo看着Gaby说不上是失望还是无奈一样地离开后，又挑了一瓶酒才走出去，刚刚认识的女孩还在那张桌子上等着，看到Solo又出现后欢快地跳了起来。Solo对她笑笑，搂着她坐下，没想到女孩灵巧地站起来转了个身，然后跨坐到了Solo的身上，用鼻尖蹭住他的下巴，继续着刚才的玩笑话：  
“我也想当个骗子。”  
Solo也就顺手勾住了她的腰，让她的身体更加贴紧自己，“你想骗什么？”  
“这里，这里，还有这里……”女孩的手指依次点过Solo的额头、嘴唇、最后移到了Solo的胸口，涂着甲油的纤细手指在他胸口暧昧地打着转，暗示的意味不能更明显，Solo便捉着她的手笑了。  
“那你可能没机会了。”他还是笑着，咬了咬女孩的鼻尖逗得她发笑，而后又将唇移去了她的耳边厮磨着。  
“为什么？”  
为什么？  
为什么。  
老实讲，Solo很想哭一场，只为，他痛恨自己如此清楚地知道那是为什么。  
“我这里啊——”Solo握着女孩的手腕，将她摊开的手掌按在了自己左边的胸口。他一下一下轻啄着发问那人的耳垂，说话的声音极浅极轻，像是随时会被包裹进空气里变成一团没有情绪的水雾，最后烟消云散，不知所踪。  
“早就被人骗走了……”


	10. Chapter 10

10.

Solo在通往Sanders办公室门口的走廊上被人叫住的时候，手上那杯刚续满的咖啡又从没盖严实的杯盖里翻洒出来一点，毫不意外地烫了Solo一下。他皱着眉用空着的那只手抽出手帕擦了擦，又换上笑容转回身面喊住他的人。他不常这么一惊一乍，但最近几天又确实好像时刻在走神。大概是因为，回到兰利后，虽然不再做有关Mendez的梦，却因为见到了真实的他而烦心。  
“嘿，Solo，给你腾了间临时的办公室。”来人对Solo一直很友善，但他又并不是Sanders的手下，Solo和他聊过两句才发现他原来是隶属于Jack O'Donnell的部门的——而刚好那又是Mendez所在的部门——Solo没有自作多情地把这两件事联系在一起。  
“走廊尽头左拐第三间，需要添置什么办公用品告诉内勤部就行。”他热情地拍了拍Solo的肩又夸了句咖啡很香就风风火火地跑了。实质上Solo并不需要什么办公室或是办公桌，按Sanders和他的协议来看，他会留在兰利的时间和次数都不会太多，遇上这种不得不回总部每天报到的空闲时间，他也就是露个面到处晃悠一下（混个脸熟多交点朋友对他来说没坏处）就可以走了，Sanders基本不管他。但也不知道他是哪方面引起了这位热心的CIA员工的注意，自作主张给他安排了一个私人空间，哪怕这个空间也许只是方便Solo安静地喝完一杯咖啡，但聊胜于无，Solo便也接受了这份好意，按着他的指引去到了他的临时办公室。位置比他想的还要偏一点，远离了外面那些匆忙烦扰的声音。  
挺好的。Solo的手摸过了桌沿，又坐在转椅上转了半圈，符合他的要求，但他不确定包不包括有更小的概率见到Mendez这部分。  
实际上就算换一处不那么偏的，Solo也未必能遇见Mendez。他不敢去猜测Mendez是故意避开他还是真的最近任务缠身，即使同在兰利、同处CIA总部，Solo碰到Mendez的机会也少之又少。在他的了解里，如非特别必要的紧急情况，Mendez并不会在世界各地飞来飞去，在总部作为可以给出建议和方案的专家也是他的主职工作之一，他几乎是在踏进这幢楼的第一天就弄清楚了Mendez的办公室所在，他的上司、他的部门、他能够被翻查到的一切。Solo觉得自己这样的行为既偏执又矛盾——  
可他就是无法让自己不去想和Mendez有关的事情。如果不是有可能会暴露Mendez为他搜寻资料这件事，他还真的想跟Sanders提一提或许可以安排个什么和Mendez有交集的任务。其实从协议达成那天开始，Sanders就没在他面前提过Mendez，这有点蹊跷，既然Mendez就是他最初安排来接近自己的人，为什么Sanders闭口不谈有关他的部分？最大的可能当然是Sanders明白背叛（或是出卖也行，Solo觉得用这两个词的随便一个来形容Mendez的行为都挺合适）他的人是谁，但他不会因为吃了亏就暴跳如雷，因为急功近利就做出和最初对Solo做的那些事一样让自己功亏一篑。Solo更愿意把Sanders视为又在计划着什么，所以他也在提防着，希望可以为Mendez挡下可能发生的这部分意外。  
这样他就不再欠Mendez什么。  
因此当Sanders把他喊进办公室，告诉他接下来去罗马接近一个目标套取情报的任务将和Tony Mendez以及另外两人共同完成时，他没有展现出什么惊讶的情绪，事实上他表现得就和接其他任务时的态度如出一辙，冷淡得让Sanders都有点摸不着头脑了。

O'Donnell办公室的窗帘没有放下，Mendez要敲门的时候，先歪过了半个身子看了下里面的情况。他的上司正在站着讲电话，一只手拿着一个档案袋、把它当个棒槌似的在敲着桌沿，至于他的表情，更是Mendez熟悉的暴躁状态。他想了想，还是决定等O'Donnell挂了电话后再进去比较好，结果O'Donnell抬头就看到了他，他看起来极不耐烦地又对着空气点点头喊了两句就啪地把听筒合上了，然后冲Mendez招了招手。  
“又有什么烦心事？”Mendez轻轻笑着关上了门，没对上司的日常工作状态表达什么同情。  
“你说呢？”  
“你这么说的话，我又要觉得事情和我有关了。”Mendez把胸前的工作牌别正了，等着O'Donnell要说的事。  
“就是和你有关，不然还能是什么，”O'Donnell用力地扭开了脖子前那颗正经的扣子，好像这样才能正常呼吸似的喘了口气，“上头来的新任务，去罗马，套取情报，和Sanders的部门合作。”  
O'Donnell特地在这里停了停，他知道聪明如Mendez应该已经猜到些什么了，不过这个聪明人倒是没做出什么反应。  
要是他当初在面对Solo的事情时也能那么平静该多好。可惜O'Donnell现在也只能这么于事无补地想想了。  
“不用我说你也知道Sanders那边派出了Solo吧？”O'Donnell抽出了刚刚被他用来撒气的文件，里面的纸掉出来了几张。  
“我觉得这是没什么意义的报复，”O'Donnell把叠好的纸张都装进了档案袋，然后放平在了桌上，“但怎么说呢，这任务是我和Sanders的上级直接下达的，所以……”  
“我明白，不过也可能，这任务确实需要我。”Mendez知道O'Donnell想表达他的无能为力，稍微有点逻辑的人都能猜到Solo用来威胁Sanders的资料是哪来的，Sanders只是苦于没有证据罢了。  
“你能这样想最好，”O'Donnell办公桌上的电话又开始响个不停，但O'Donnell没去管，“还是你不情愿参与这任务？”  
“不，没有不情愿，”Mendez立刻解释，他不希望O'Donnell认为他因为Solo就不客观看待问题——他已经不客观过一次了，所以绝对不能有第二次。  
“我只是……多少觉得有点意外。”  
“别觉得意外，当你决定非要让Solo完好无损地进CIA时就该明白你和他绝对有搭档的可能，”O'Donnell的口气平稳，连看都没看过Mendez一眼，“所以，没别的问题了吧？”  
“没问题。”Mendez没打算再表达什么了，他低着头拿过那份档案袋，在它即将被抽离桌面之时，O'Donnell的手又压了上来。  
“Tony，听一次我的建议吧，”他敲了敲桌子，提醒Mendez看着他，“拿出你的专业性，如果你觉得你和Solo之间没有什么的话，那你们之间就没有什么，你明白我的意思。”  
“我明白，Jack，我明白。”他说了两次来强调他明白这一切，在他选择要那么做的时候，就准备好了接受这一切，只是他当时没有发现，接受现实原来比说谎要难得多。好在他还是能够在别人面前很好的生活，他有过一次这样的经验了，再来一次也说得上是得心应手，而这至少能让O'Donnell放心些，他还问过Mendez怎么可以把这些事情消化得这么好。  
Mendez想，他只是不明白喜悦总是很容易表现、痛苦则不然的道理罢了。

可能是睡前喝了太多酒的缘故，Mendez这晚睡得不是太安稳，他反反复复地睡了又醒，最后干脆比原定时间早了两个小时到了机场。另外两位已经早两天错开了时间到达了罗马，为了安全起见，Solo和Mendez也是以不同的身份搭乘了不同的航班先后入境，在那之后他们各自先后入住了酒店。说起来已经是任务执行阶段了，两个人却又始终没碰上面。直到任务小组的四人都终于到达同一酒店，才按照计划中的那样约定了晚上在Solo的房间会面进行会议。  
Mendez走进房间的时候Sanders麾下的另外两位特工也已经在等着了，他们一个坐在书桌前、一个则拘谨地坐在一张单人沙发上，房间的主人Solo占据了长沙发的大部分面积，手里端着的酒喝得快见了底。  
Mendez没把太多注意力放在他身上，他大概扫了一眼，就把手上相同的三份文件递了出去，Solo没有要伸手接的意思，Mendez便轻轻放在了茶几上的酒瓶旁。  
“那么我们开始吧。”Mendez轻声、沉稳地开口。  
Solo这才坐直了些，酒杯被随意放到了地毯上，他也翻开那份文件扫了下，和他之前了解的没太大出入，唯一的作用大概在于这么几张纸能够让Solo的视线有个停留的地方，这样他就不用去看真正的Tony Mendez工作中的样子。他好奇，并且对此充满探究的欲望。  
但他并不准备就这么袒露在Mendez的面前。  
在Mendez叙述的过程中，Solo尽量让自己不要那么绷紧、而是把自己的身份放在Mendez的同事这一层——他本来就是，不然他们还能是什么关系？Mendez工作中的样子倒是和他之前所见所想象的没什么出入，认真负责，对细节有一些超乎寻常的偏执，即使是分配任务和告知大家注意事项的时候，他的口气也不带有任何一点会令人不舒服的压迫。  
“我以为这任务……是由我来负责接近目标？”几乎没有人打断的会议，在最后才有人提出疑问，任务内容的调动显然让这人有点摸不着头脑。  
“为了避免可能出现的意外，临时对计划做出了一些调整。”  
那人就没再提出什么疑问，他又和Mendez讨论了几句后就回房间准备和Sanders电话汇报进展了，剩下的另一人依旧坐在办公桌上，书写整理着刚刚他们讨论的一些细节，Mendez和Solo交换了手上的资料，又进行了仔细的审阅。  
“经常会出现这种临时改变任务角色的情况？”Solo捏着档案袋里附带的那些关于目标的照片，又向Mendez提问。  
“不经常，但在没有太大把握的情况下，通常由我负责伪装身份接近目标人物。”Mendez像是有点惊讶Solo竟然用这么平和的口气单纯地和他讨论工作问题，但他还是表现得专业且冷静。  
而Mendez越是平静，Solo就发现自己越是无法平静，他像是和Mendez处在两个完全相反且极端的位置。Mendez所表现出来的从容像一簇星火，稍稍一碰就能把Solo的平静和理智烧个精光。  
“唔，不意外，毕竟我所认识的Mendez最擅长这种事了不是吗？CIA的伪装大师，我怎么忘了。”  
在场的另外一人因为不明就里而没有表态，他有点尴尬地抬了抬头感受了下这突然紧张起来的气氛，然后又把脸埋进了文件里。而Mendez，他不仅没有要反驳的意思，他甚至连眉毛都没有蹩一下，连眼睛里的波澜都没有了，就好像Solo第一次见到他的那个晚上，他坐在那里，既不期待什么，也不指望什么，就这样简简单单的，让Solo成了他谎言下的失败者。  
“最近怎么样，Solo？”Solo等了一会儿，等来了Mendez这么一句没头没尾的问候，而且是带着平等的善意的——毕竟这个问题至少有个明确的接收对象，而这个对象已经太久没有听到Mendez以他为主语说过的话了。  
Solo能感受到Mendez浅浅的鼻息声，他无法让自己的目光别开，以至于Mendez棕色的眼睛又勾起他心里的一股燥热。  
噢，这个厉害的，完美的，彻头彻尾的，混蛋。Solo几乎感到窝火。  
不久前的那个晚上在酒吧的碰面很突然，那时Solo是准备好的那个，该用什么表情，该说什么话，一切都在他的计划之中，他所有的尖锐都让Mendez措手不及。但现在不一样了，Solo明白Mendez这次也准备好了，他已经明白自己该怎么面对Solo了——就像现在这样，周身竖起一道壁垒，语气平稳地向他问候，听起来礼貌，生分，仿佛两个人什么都没发生过。  
“不好说，”Solo用手掌撑着下巴，四根手指依次点过那上面因为劳累来不及打理的细小胡茬，像在弹奏着什么，“被人来了一针制幻剂，威胁着进了CIA，又被我爱上的人用麻醉剂弄晕了，接着他告诉我他是个骗子，就这样我还是得和他做同事，哇哦，我忘了最重要的部分，那个骗子竟然可以一个转身就什么都忘了，像失忆似的，要我说，我最近过得还挺精彩的，你看呢？”  
他从始至终没有移开投向Mendez的视线，他不想移开，有一瞬间他觉得他都捕捉到Mendez的瞳孔里泛出来的悲伤了——很短很短的一闪而过，短到Solo无法分清那到底是他壁垒后的脆弱，还是又只是自己的一厢情愿。  
坐在一边的办公桌上一直埋头写字的人不小心踢到了什么发出砰的一声，他用尴尬的抱歉打破了Mendez和Solo之间的沉默。  
“辛苦了，大家，”Mendez闭了下眼睛，再睁开又站起身，“早点休息吧，未来几天还有很多需要我们做的。”  
身处局外的同事如获大赦般收拾了东西向Mendez和Solo点着头跑出了房间，Mendez也弯腰整理起了东西，Solo咄咄逼人的目光却一直胶着在他身上。  
“怎么，我的问题很难回答？”  
“……”Mendez的动作短暂地顿了顿，然后一切神态又恢复如常了。  
“晚安，Solo。”他一手抱着文件，一手拉开了房间门，道晚安的时候，他的语调让Solo想起那个已经消失、并且再也不会回来的Kevin Mendez。  
即使事到如今，Solo仍明白，他和那个从一开始就失败的自己没什么区别——只为他竟然还能清清楚楚地想起Mendez第一次出现在他眼前的样子，每一个细节，每一点情绪，都是那么明晰地翻涌在他的身体里。  
该停止了，他在心里苦笑。这一切都该到此为止了，为什么还要去追溯相爱的起源？记得他发呆时透着光的眼神，记得他给你的第一抹笑容，记得他向你展露的好意。为什么，要去纠缠这些记忆？  
你明明知道那都是假的。  
要么去爱。要么去恨。  
要么就，忘了他吧。


	11. Chapter 11

11.

任务小组花费了三天的时间来让他们各自在这个城市的身份更真实可靠，Mendez扮演一位摄影师，当他把相机挂在脖子上，单肩背着包在酒店附近的大街小巷慢悠悠穿过、挂着迷惘的神情用蹩脚的意大利语问路的时候，没人会怀疑他这个艺术家观光客的身份；Solo则是一位只想在酒店享乐的商人——没人在乎他是做什么生意的，所有人第一眼都会被他品位不俗的装扮、价值不菲的手表、定做的西装和皮鞋、还有那张根本就不想去深究什么问题只想盯着看的脸所吸引，谁还管他从事什么行业？至于另外两位，本身就是负责在房内监听和负责后勤联络的，他们所要做的就是让自己如来时一样低调安全，不引起任何人的注意即可。  
白天他们要做的就是这些，而一到夜晚、临近十点的光景，让Mendez佩戴上窃听器坐进位于酒店高层的酒吧、Solo则在现场另一处敞怀豪饮吸引注意共同等待目标人物踏进酒吧喝上两杯就是他们唯一要做的事。  
在Solo已知的情报里目标是一名在各个国家都能转圜有余的掮客，那么他手上有的东西自不用说，必然是涉及到两国安全能够为他获取极大利益的机密文件。但这也只是Solo的猜测，小组里其实没人真正在意或过问那里面到底是什么，CIA的所有任务都没有绝对公平和绝对真相，这种灰色地带在Solo加入CIA前就已经领教过。  
目标踏进酒吧前依然会在门口处习惯性地先和保镖一起谨慎地用目光扫荡了一圈，确定没有异常后才会真的进入。在这过程中目标的眼神会在Mendez的侧影上多停留一会儿，然后又犹豫着移开。Solo明白为什么会将Mendez和原定的人选调换角色，原定的那位从长相到身高都更适合潜入人群中成为那种不起眼的狠角色，却不太适合坐在酒吧这种地方等着别人来搭讪，也许从头到脚彻底换个行头打扮成另一类人会有效果，但那又太显眼。  
而只有Mendez，他可以温和有余地和任何一个上前来与他搭话的人愉快沟通，聊聊对罗马的想法，说说彼此去过的地方，就好像他会让人失去任何该有的戒备心。当你不介意性别，又不想找那些花点钱就能了事的人打发夜晚时，Mendez会是这类人眼中的绝佳选择。  
Solo毕竟也曾想给他带去丁点慰藉好让他看起来不要那么平静到空洞的，他对此深有体会。  
实际上窃取一份文件对Solo来说原本算不得什么难事，更犯不着动用一个小组、乃至于Mendez再次用伪装身份登场来从旁协助。只是当这份文件被放在一个军用级别的高级密码箱、而只要目标离开房间出去办事箱子又永远和他保镖的手铐在一起、尤其CIA还特地交代不要暴露行踪被人抓住把柄更不要闹出太大动静的时候，它就成了个难题。因为就算是他回到酒店晚上在酒吧里找点乐子的时候，敬业的保镖也永远带着箱子如影随形。Solo仅仅见过一次他在酒吧的样子就明白他是在搜寻什么，三天里他都在注意着Mendez，但并未有所行动。当然，没人会来搭讪一个看起来就神秘兮兮不好招惹的家伙，不管他多有钱都是，所有人都会更喜欢Solo这样的。只是也总有胆子大的，因此三天里目标主动搭讪成功过一次，这是唯一一次他在酒吧里待得久了一些、看起来是为了不错失机会而让那名和箱子捆绑在一起的保镖先回了房间，至于另外两次则一无所获，最后根据放置在目标房间的窃听器来看，他还是从外面喊了两个人回来。  
他们唯一的突破口也正是来源于此，只有当那名保镖先回到房间的时候，那只看起来价值千万的箱子才终于会被解放出来，然后被小心地放置进酒店的保险箱。  
“也就是说，只要能够在箱子被放入保险箱后把箱子拿出来就行？”O'Donnell在电话里听完Mendez一天比一天详尽的想法和计划，顺着他的思路发问。“我们准备在酒吧拖住目标，而Solo只要在正确的时间内先于保镖潜入房间就可以找到机会了。”酒店的保险箱虽然常见，但如果没有Solo这种专业人士的处理，还是得花费上不少时间甚至可能闹出预想外的动静，因此这件事交给对此最为擅长的Solo没人有异议。  
“但如果目标发现箱子不见……”  
“他不会发现的，我们会换一只一模一样的进去。”目前没人知道箱子里到底是什么，连上级都只含糊其辞地说是一份文件，模糊到根本无法伪造另一份以假乱真的。因此，他们决定只调换箱子，根据Mendez拍下的照片联系当地的线人弄一只外观看起来差不多的不太难，而至于解开密码的任务，只要给Solo足够的时间，没有他开不了的锁——当然，前提是他们能弄到箱子。  
“而等他发现不对劲至少也得是8小时之后了，顺利的话那时我们已经撤离了。”  
O'Donnell没去问不顺利的话怎么办，从Mendez笃定的语气里他就能猜到任务进行到第四天，他们一定也是有了大概率的把握才会将最终成型的计划报告给他，就算不顺利，CIA也会有相应的后备计划，只不过那可就不止是闹出一点点小动静这么简单了。他没有什么太多需要担心的，唯一要担心的大概只是Solo。  
“那你和……”  
“一切正常，”Mendez口气没什么起伏地回答O'Donnell，“你自己忘了你给我的建议？”  
“当然不是，”他只是很难想象Solo能够心平气和地看着Mendez再一次用相同的方式去靠近一个人——即使大家都明白这只是个不得已而为之的安排，“你觉得没问题当然最好。”  
这个任务从出发前就被Mendez认为不够完善，每一点细节都是在他到达了罗马根据观察和变化实时改进补充的，因此随时和上司保持沟通商议也是必不可少的环节。他们在今天的行动开始前又聚在一起短暂地开了个讨论会，负责监听目标房间的那位明确表示目标有跟保镖提起过“那个每天都坐在吧台差不多位置看起来没伴的男人”，没有更多明显特征的形容，不过大家心知肚明他是在描述Mendez，也一致认为他们已经向明朗的方向靠近了。只有Solo是在场唯一没发表意见也没出声的人，但他清楚，无论他做出任何表态、无论他多想干脆就制造一场只引起混乱的火灾或车祸来完成目标、都不会对Mendez的计划有任何动摇。  
他又喊了两瓶酒，分出点心敷衍着身边极好地掩盖了他视线所在的女士们。目标这会儿已经坐在Mendez旁边的空位上聊了好一会儿了，他如了所有人的愿，没再把他那点显而易见的心思拖到第五天——毕竟再拖下去，他就要完成交易离开了。  
Solo瞥见了他们的目标的手缓慢但明显地下移了，直至挪到Mendez的侧腰不轻不重地捏了一下——而Mendez只是低了低了眼睛，除了睫毛上下扑动之外没有更多的反应了。但这种细节足以成为一个鼓励对方继续下去的暗示。只有Solo最清楚Mendez那种略显紧张又朦胧的表情在别人眼里看来具有多大的诱惑力——他曾经一度深陷其中无法自拔。  
也许现在也是。  
他喝了口酒，压住了上涌的血气，看着目标更大胆地、得胜似的揽住了Mendez。两个人又以近乎贴着脸的姿势聊了几句后，Mendez用自然垂下的手给Solo打了个手势，暗示可以进入最重要的阶段了。Solo知道自己该离开了——在箱子和保镖离开之前离开，走安全通道回到自己的房间后再从外部潜入目标房间。  
为了替Solo争取更多的时间，Mendez保持着耐心和目标聊着天，最初目标只是在吹嘘自己的生意做得有多大、他在意大利、甚至更多国家有多吃得开，Mendez以好奇和羡慕的神情回应着。之后目标就开始好奇Mendez了，好像对他这种自由摄影家一无所知似的提出了许多蠢问题。  
“和你聊天真的很愉快，我必须说，你太特别了。”目标又和Mendez碰杯，然后一饮而尽。  
“我也有相同的感受，”Mendez没多喝，他只抿了一口，“谢谢你今晚请的酒。”  
该找新的话题了，Mendez想，实际上他有一点模糊的想法，那就是，被话题绕着聊天乃至于被拖延时间的其实是他自己。  
“不错的表……”目标的手突然地伸了过来，抓住了Mendez的手腕，Mendez有点意外，毕竟手表里有个窃听器，但他没表现出惊慌。Mendez正准备礼貌地抽回手，却发现剩下的那名保镖已经站在了他的身后，而按在他肩膀上的力道就没那么善意了。  
他迅速整理好了表情以让自己看起来疑惑茫然，不过目标没给他表演的机会，他的手指摩挲上了表盘，像是十分清楚里面有什么：  
“不如我们现在来聊聊，你们到底是谁派来的？”

Solo有一种奇怪的感觉，不知从何生出，总之就是让他从里到外都不舒服。他起先顺利地先保镖两分钟潜进了房间，听着衣柜下方的保险箱被锁上后保镖坐到了外面的沙发上很快就没了动静，Solo希望他是打起了瞌睡，为了避免目标提前回房间（他也不想让Mendez和那个人独处那么长时间聊那些有的没的）Solo也没等太久，反正就算是在更多人的场合悄无声息偷走被重重上锁的东西他都没失手过。酒店的保险箱很好对付，没有额外的警报系统让偷天换日变得更加便利。算起来的话，他大概就是从这时开始觉得事情有点不对劲的。一切都很顺利，没人不喜欢顺利，但是当这种毫无阻碍开始让他内心警铃大作的时候，这种表面上的顺利就不可爱了，它更像一个裹了甜美糖衣的恶魔，挠着你的后背和脚底，让你全身上下都说不出的难受。  
他在这种疑惑中绑好了安全绳，又爬出窗外按原路返回，箱子正结结实实地绑在他的身上，在这几分钟的攀爬时间里他以为这种难受的感觉来自于他预感到自己会摔下去，但这也并没有发生。他继续顺利地回到了自己的房间，准备抛开这些莫名其妙的感受，专心对付这只好不容易搞来的箱子。  
只不过箱子还没来得及从他身上解下来，他的房间就被暗号式的敲门方式敲响了。Solo觉得那种奇怪的不安正在他身体里渐渐膨胀。  
“Mendez暴露了……”负责监听的成员在Solo拉开门后迅速闪了进来，他的口气是慌张的，脸色上却没表现出来，在这种时候，保持镇定——哪怕只是装作很镇定都是必要的措施，“我们暴露了。”  
嘭。那种不安在他脑子里四散爆开，那倒使得Solo反而又没那么难受了。也许和Sanders有关？不过Solo很快就否决了，Sanders就算要报复，也不至于这么大费周章并且还多搭进去几个CIA的人，一旦CIA在这种涉及两国安全问题的交易中暴露，丑闻够他们难堪好一阵子。  
“另外那个呢？”  
“正准备下去找Mendez……”  
“你和他带上箱子以及所有和CIA有关的东西离开，我去找Mendez。”Solo很快做了决定，既然不是他们内部出了问题，那这摆明了就是针对CIA的陷阱，这样倒也好办得多。虽然他们没有明确地说过这任务里谁是带头指挥的，因为大家都默认Mendez就是那个中心，但是当Mendez不在的时候，其余两人好像也很愿意信服Solo做出的判断，即使他才加入CIA不久。  
他们各自发挥了最强的执行力，尽量不让自己成为拖后腿的那个。Solo翻出了几件武器后就奔向了酒吧，既然目标是在酒吧这种公开场合揭露Mendez身份的，那他的处境就还不会太糟。他在这段短短的寻找期间尽量让自己别去想那个该死的目标在窃听器被毁后对Mendez做了什么——在他得寸进尺地捏了Mendez的腰又和他几乎面贴面地交谈后，又做了些什么？  
最后他在安全通道的楼梯间找到了Mendez，毕竟他只要笑着随意打听一句就能得到线索，大家都愿意和Solo说话。他在昏暗的楼梯转角看到Mendez的时候他正靠着垃圾桶，手上有个出血的地方被他自己用另一只手自我保护性地按着，而耷拉着的脑袋显示着他的毫无生气。Solo几乎是第一时间去摸他的脖子，以确认他还有心跳。目标和他的保镖现在在哪里做着什么已经不得而知了，也许什么都不用做，毕竟这么轻松就把埋伏已久的他们从酒店里赶跑了，换作他可能也会原地不动就坐在那儿偷笑的。但他笑不了多久了，Solo把Mendez打横抱起来后想，他会找到这个人然后让他也尝尝苦头的。  
他来过罗马，有过几段不错的回忆，不过那些隐藏在街市之间的小旅店他还是第一次踏进，设施肯定不尽如人意，但至少不会有尽职尽责的管理人员反复盘查你的护照、有一点可疑就吓得他们要报警，这就是Solo选择它们的理由。就像现在，他面前这个披了条毛毯刚刚从瞌睡中被Solo吵醒的女孩一脸烦躁地指着墙上那张破落的价目表，似乎Solo正扛着一个男人这件事根本没引起她的注意。唯一引起她注意的只有Solo递出去的那叠钞票，他故意多给的，女孩也心知肚明，显见地露出一点笑容后又恢复了冷淡，然后用意大利语问了句需不需要安全套，被Solo回绝后，她又在递过钥匙时没什么必要的用不熟练的英语说了句祝你们愉快。  
没人会对这种现状觉得愉快，特别是在如此糟糕的环境里。Solo把Mendez放到床上时床发出了咯吱的响声，更别说房间里这种没法再多亮一点的灯光、廉价的清新剂也没能掩盖掉的潮湿霉味、还有黄一块白一块的墙上挂着的仿制名画——Solo深吸了一口气，强迫自己接受这一切，他也想让Mendez能躺在一个更好的房间里，但目前也只能将就了。  
Solo第一时间查看了他手上不平整的伤口，很长一道，皮肉都翻开来了，不像是刀造成而更像是在打斗或者挣扎中被什么划伤的，这意味着他还得出去一趟，因为伤口必须消毒也必须包扎起来。他转去那个唯一还让他觉得稍微能接受的浴室看了眼挂着的毛巾，最后决定还是用自己的手帕。他把手帕在热水里泡了个透，为了拧干手帕他的手也被烫得红红的，不过他无暇在意。他脱了Mendez的外套和鞋袜，把昏过去的Mendez翻来翻去完成这些倒比想象中简单很多，他虽然高，却不算沉，无意识的时候更是软绵绵的。Solo用手帕把他露在外面的皮肤都擦了一遍，确定除了手臂之外没有其他的外伤了，这并不能让他放心，因为他知道Mendez肯定还有什么地方受伤了，而且伤在他看不见的地方，往好一点的地方想可能就是后背和脖子，糟一点的话就是脑袋。他虽然不喜欢Mendez这颗固执聪明又死心眼的脑袋，但他也不希望它受到任何伤害。  
这一系列的过程中Mendez都没能有什么反应，只有一次，在Solo卷起他袖子的时候他被盖在眼皮下的眼珠转了转，不过Solo并没看到。  
等全部忙完了，Solo才喘了口气，他为Mendez盖好了被子，又拉了张椅子在床边坐下。在他能够找到合适的机会去找能为Mendez疗伤的医药品之前没什么需要他做的了，也没什么他想做的了。他现在只想就这么坐着，看着躺在他面前的人，安静，脆弱，柔软，不设防。  
如果他一开始认识的就是这样的Mendez，是不是也一样会对他欲罢不能？  
Solo在心里问自己，然后用声音给自己回答。  
“我不知道，我想我陷入了一个悖论。”  
Mendez的眼皮又有了轻微的动作，那种抖动像是在挣扎着想要醒过来，或者仅仅只是想睁开眼看一看说话的人是谁。  
不过他很快就失败了。  
“我想伤害你，但是我告诉自己，这个世界上没人能伤害你，包括我自己。”  
于是垂在Mendez额前的刘海被抚开了，接着换成了带有更真实体温的、Solo的手，他用指腹轻柔地擦过Mendez的额头、滑过眉骨，最后小心地在眼角刮蹭了两下。这算是什么？他多么不想承认这是留恋。他一直在等，等Mendez反击他，责备他，和他把所有事都摊开来然后争吵，对他说“我帮了你，你不能这么对我，你这个混蛋”。但他知道他不可能等到，Mendez永远不会这么对他，不管他说了多混账的话都好，Mendez都不会给出他所期望的反应。  
“Tony Mendez——”这是Solo在知道真相这么久以来第四次喊这个名字，第一次他在确认，第二次他想让这个名字的主人滚得远远的，第三次他用这个名字来伤害对方，而这第四次……他不知道，也许他仅仅只是想告诉自己，他拿这个名字、这个男人没有一丁点的办法。当初他或许也不自量力地试过遗忘看淡，但如果说有什么比爱上一个人更恐怖的话，那大概就是尝试忘记一个你根本不想忘的人，那会让你每天都被迫捱上一刀，而痛楚无时无刻都会传来，永无终止。  
“——给我一个恨你的方法。”  
他看着床上彻底陷入昏睡的男人收回了手，终于从喉咙深处开始，往上泛出了苦涩。


	12. Chapter 12

12.

Mendez从这张睡得人骨头都能发软的床上醒来时后颈一阵阵针扎似的疼，抬手想去揉一揉的时候手臂又传来一股撕裂式的疼痛，被痛觉唤醒可不是什么好的体验，尤其在和疼痛如此不相配的罗马，但好歹，能让Mendez立刻认清目前的处境。陌生的房间倒是给了他一点安全感，不陌生的伤口也已经被处理过了，Mendez不好评价手法专不专业，但至少纱布裹得干净整齐，既没压迫到伤口又能一定程度上限制他的动作。也许他该认为自己是幸运的？目标没打算对他下狠手，缠斗间的受伤纯属意外（谁能看着一个人对自己掏出刀却无动于衷呢），被击中颈部昏过去以后好歹还是很快被人发现了，否则他现在不是在当地的警局就是会面临更棘手的状况。  
床头柜上是已经准备好的饮用水，用剩的医药工具也在那儿规整地摆放着，写有“尽快和O'Donnell联系”的纸条被压在了秘密线路的通讯设备下，想必准备这一切的人在把Mendez送到这里来以后，又冒着危险回了趟酒店把这些必需品带了出来。  
他明明应该赶紧使用备用身份离开的——Mendez清楚在小组任务中，没有谁会成为谁的负累一说，但他还是很难不去想如果不是为了照看自己又为自己准备后路的话，Solo其实本可以省去多少麻烦。  
Mendez喝完了水，觉得自己被耗干的精力回来了许多，他回忆了下昨天目标的表现和话语中透露的信息，确定他们不仅做了几天无用功还被人耍得团团转之后，才着手连接设备。圣人也会错——Mendez经常用这句话来帮CIA的错误情报开脱，不过现在他没这份宽容心。身为情报局不是不可以有出错的时候，只是如果情报分析处的孩子们能够更严谨认真些，CIA的特工们每年的伤亡率想必可以大幅下降。  
“Jack，是我。”Mendez清了清嗓子，开口后却还是被自己提不起劲的嘶哑声音给吓到了，O'Donnell倒像是早就有了心理准备似的直接问了他现在好不好。  
“不怎么好，我甚至都不知道我在哪儿。”  
“某种角度来说这是个好消息，说明Solo至少把你安排在了一个很安全的地方，”Mendez能隐约听出O'Donnell那头很吵闹，想必目前的状况也让远在兰利的CIA炸开了锅，“我知道你要问什么，和Sanders无关，从最初的环节开始我们就被骗了。”  
Mendez反而因为这消息松了口气，至少这整件事仅仅是冲着CIA来的——那比冲着Solo来的要好得多。  
“现在具体是什么情况？”  
“兰利这边正在排查是哪里的势力这么想抓住CIA的把柄，你们那边的话，现在一个已经登上了飞机，一个正在候机，你也和我联系上了，”O'Donnell摸了摸额头上又堆出来的皱纹，“我能假设你现在正和Solo在一起、或者你知道他去哪儿了吗？”  
“不，他没和我在一起，我也不知道……他……等等。”Mendez想到了什么，拉开了那个看起来像是特意留了一条缝的抽屉，果不其然，Mendez的备用身份证件正好好地躺在里面，那上面还压了一把Solo随身带着的短枪和一叠钱。  
“也就是说，从昨晚到现在发生的事你都不清楚？”不管到底发生了什么事，O'Donnell这种语气就预示着接下来不会有什么好消息，“你知道目标——虽然他现在已经不是我们的目标了——那个男人半夜被人从酒店房间拖出去，现在正半死不活地躺在医院、而警方根据目击证人的描述，绘出了一幅很像Solo的画像吗？”  
“什么？！确定是Solo做的？那，那几个人现在……？”  
Mendez能想出一百条Solo没和他待在一起的理由，但他想不出一条Solo这么善于从麻烦中脱身的人、为什么要在自身已经陷入麻烦的情况下、还要去制造另一场麻烦的原因。  
“不知道他当时用的什么方法让那些保镖离开了房间，总之根据最后的线报，说是警方发现房间里有挣扎的痕迹，而目标在垃圾堆里被人找到的时候手上都是血，”O'Donnell试着自己去描绘了一下那种手法，Solo成为士兵那几年看来真是没少学东西，“因为他的十个指甲都被人完整地挖走了，老天！现在就算在战场上，都没人会这么对待叛徒了！”  
“什么？”Mendez不想反复用这种震惊的语气来向O'Donnell确认他已经了解的事实，可除了不停反问和确认之外，他暂时没办法给出更好的回应。  
“指甲！”O'Donnell重复了他认为的重点，口气听起来大概能从鼻子里喷出火，“我也只能说，Sanders的那一套他学得倒是挺快的，麻烦你能帮他找个这么让人大跌眼镜的原因吗？你真该看看Sanders知道自己又不得不帮Solo擦屁股时的表情，说真的我都开始同情那个老伙计了。”  
“我……我不清楚，我……”Mendez的记忆从他在楼梯间被击晕开始就中断了，中间他可能又恍惚地恢复过那么一阵子的意识，但画面飘忽到完全没个中心点，他唯一能确定的部分是那个在他身边的人是Solo。他做了很多事，说了一些话，Mendez真希望自己能够想起来，而遗憾的是他可能当时根本就没记进脑子里。到了现在，他不得不完完整整地把昨晚在酒吧开始发生的一切告诉O'Donnell了。他没有擅自做出“Solo会这么做是因为我”这样的结论，但就算他不说，O'Donnell也能分析出个七七八八。  
“所以，就因为他摸了你还把你弄晕让你受伤了，Solo就把那几个人都折磨了一顿？”O'Donnell现在发现让Solo的任务和Mendez有交集确实不是个正确的选择，如果这是Sanders特意为之的话，后悔两个字大概都不足以描绘他的心情。  
“这算什么？好莱坞爱情电影里出来的情圣？现在都流行这一套了？”办公室外催促O'Donnell开会的声音大得他的头又开始疼了，他没给Mendez接话的空当，因为他不想听Mendez为Solo做出的争辩。Mendez这会儿大概又掉进了那个有关Solo的不客观沼泽，O'Donnell已经懒得再费事把他拉出来了。  
“Mendez，帮CIA、帮Sanders、帮你自己、也帮Solo个忙，”O'Donnell用了最强硬的态度，“别惊动任何一方，把他找出来。”

挂了电话后Mendez想了很多边边角角的细枝末节，比如酒店不退房人却不见了会不会引起怀疑？酒店里的工作人员对他和目标曾有过接触会不会留有印象而向警方提供线索？不过很快他就明白自己这种职业病般的担心实在多余了，他能躺在这里安全地睡到现在，就证明外面的情况还没到那么糟的地步，否则的话O'Donnell会让他好好待着而不是让他出去找Solo。  
他用还能动的那只手将自己简单地收拾了一下，决定先不退房，毕竟有些东西不适合随身带着，如果找到Solo的话他们也不必再临时找个落脚点了。而且他拉开窗研究过一会儿，这个临街的旅馆实际还挺适合他们在迫不得已的情况下跳窗逃生的。Mendez找了一圈没找到能藏那些通讯设备的地方，好在床板下是空的，而且他很欣慰的是在他费力地单手挪走床垫后在床底下发现了一只死老鼠，这意味着清洁人员不会对床底下感兴趣——有没有清洁服务还要打个问号。  
处理完这一切后他决定真正走到外面看看情况，顺便填饱肚子，他觉得自己的状态不太好，身上一阵阵的发冷，这不是个好兆头，就算他不常生病也明白他的体温正在变得不正常，而他不希望这是因为伤口感染造成的，宁愿认为这是因为饥饿的缘故。Mendez在旅馆附近随便吃了点儿东西，在主食之后他又吃掉了两块蛋糕，接着一杯咖啡被灌进肚子里后他才觉得好些，原本想去买顶帽子和新外套的想法也消失了。这附近一切都很正常，街道井然有序，巡逻的警察压根没有一副“街上是不是有可疑的逃犯”的样子，更别说有谁注意到他。  
这方方面面都在证明Solo把他送到这里以后、在折磨目标以前，确实花了一番心力安排好了一切，而这本来大多都是Mendez该做的。不得不说，CIA最初的坚持真的是正确的，Solo确实可以成为一名优秀的特工，这个男人对于细节的周全考虑一点也不输Mendez。想来也是，他过去的经历和玩转的生意同样是要冒着危险去拼的，也是托了那种高风险的福，把Solo的天赋磨炼得更为游刃有余。  
如果他能更好地控制自己的情绪的话，简直可以说是无可挑剔。想到这里，Mendez忍不住又茫无头绪地叹了口气。  
对于Solo说的所有话、还有他表现出来的——如果那能够让Solo开心哪怕一点点的话，Mendez会心甘情愿地接受这一切。但是Solo真的因此而解脱了吗？明明是那么缜密谨慎的人，为什么要把所有的弱点都暴露出来？Mendez多少次都不敢去看他那根本只剩偏执和矛盾的脸，也不知道自己是该离他近一点更好还是远一点更好。他只想问一声Solo，自己该怎么做，才能让他真的解脱。  
Mendez照着O'Donnell给的事先安排好的安全屋地址摸过去了，一无所获，基本上他也没有抱Solo会去那儿待着什么也不做的希望，既然另外两位已经顺利离开了，而Solo又单方面认为帮他安排好了后路，他还要去安全屋做什么？等待救援？在这一段路上Mendez的心几乎就没有平稳地跳动过，一切都只因为Solo明明比谁都清楚哪些事是不该做的、却还是不顾后果地去做了，他就好像，看到了另一个自己。  
他又往回走，决定回到旅馆，和O'Donnell再联系一次以后就在那儿等Solo或者当地的进一步消息。以Solo的人脉网络来看，朋友虽然很多，仇家也不少。一旦他在罗马惹上麻烦的风声走漏出去或是被有心人放了出去，那不等当地警方找到他，他也会落入别人手里。而只要Mendez还待在这里，就总能得到第一手的消息。他在旅馆附近两条街又晃了一圈，直到身体又开始发冷提醒他他该先回去看看伤口，Mendez才拔脚往回走。  
接着一个熟悉的背影出现在街对面，和当时那个人站在那里等他回来的样子一模一样。太像了，Mendez忍不住快步追了上去，太像那个执着起来令人束手无策的Solo了。  
——那就是Solo。Mendez在跟上以后确定了那件长外套下裹着的人就是Solo，他一直就在旅馆附近么？在这儿待着确保不会再有人来找麻烦？待到自己安全离开为止？他有考虑过他自己的处境吗？这些猜想让Mendez感觉自己的所有情绪都缩成了小小一团，然后轰炸般地在体内横冲直撞。  
但他很快就发现跟上了Solo的不止自己，那个他和Solo的距离中间以同样的步行速度跟着Solo的男人、还有从另一条街冲Solo面对面走来的另一个男人，或许等Solo在下一个巷口转弯的话，那里还会有一个人在等着他。Solo被盯上了，鉴于没人会在大白天的马路上光明正大打劫一个穿着精致的高个子男人，所以这肯定又是Solo自带的麻烦，确切无疑。而且Mendez确定Solo自己也发现了这点，他并没打算甩开这些人，而会暴露在Mendez眼里完全是个意外——他就是想把这些人引出来，用不那么鬼祟的方式解决这场尾随。Mendez估量了一下，在大家都没有武器的情况下，摆平这些人应该不会有太大问题。但这是白天，是在路人并不少的街道，警车时不时还会来回一下。Solo真打算就这么在一个巷子里和三个壮汉大打出手？  
Mendez确定这不是个好主意。  
他胡乱捋了把头发，加快了速度，在超过中间那个男人的时候他能看到对方明显提防和狐疑的视线。在离Solo只有两步之遥的时候，他跨前一步伸手拉住了他的胳膊，然后将他一把推向了一旁的墙壁。  
也许Solo会认为我是不是疯了——Mendez在一气呵成的时候脑子里只有这个想法在盘桓。  
Solo一个踉跄后站稳了，Mendez能看到他几乎下意识要去掏武器，枪或是别的什么，但在看到“怒气冲冲”的自己后收回了那只手。而另外两个人也因为这令人愕然的插曲停住了脚步。  
这很好，这就是Mendez想要的效果。  
“不把事情说清楚就想走？”Mendez高高抬起没受伤的那只手，做出要一拳揍向Solo的架势，“你这个混蛋。”  
“我混蛋？”Solo非常快地领会了Mendez的意图，他配合地皱了眉，也大声嚷了起来，不仅如此，他还拎着Mendez的衣领，揪着他调了个方位，现在被人推到墙上的变成了Mendez。  
“你不是混蛋？你欠我的那些我们要不要好好算算？”Solo继续保持了高声，路过的好奇的人们有的起哄了两声，有人嫌恶地用眼神表达了批判，但大多数人还是事不关己地走开了。  
而跟踪Solo的那两人往后退开了点站到了一边，像是在探查形势才决定要不要继续。  
Mendez没了一开始的莽撞样子，反而慢吞吞地开口了，脸上没有狠劲，却写满了挑衅。  
“一句话都不留下就跑的人才是懦夫，”Mendez的吐字又大声又清晰，他不好辨别跟踪Solo的人听不听得懂英语，他的手带过外套的时候还故意露了一下别在侧腰的枪托，“我们确实有很多事情需要好好算算。”  
他单手去反扭Solo的手臂，被Solo挡开了，两个人又推搡起来，基本没用什么力气，却还是做足了样子。Solo很知道怎么样会变得像是真刀真枪地要干架，也很小心地不去碰Mendez受伤的那条手臂。围观的人变多了，有人犹豫要不要上前制止，更多的则是在等待警察的到来。跟踪Solo的人因为人群的聚集不甘心地不得不走开，在Mendez瞥见有穿着制服的人走向他们之前，Solo又把他“推”到了电线杆上。  
“现在怎么办？”Mendez没再动作，而是稍微主动地贴向了Solo，作为一道简陋的屏障，多少能尽量不让对Solo有兴趣的人看清他的脸。  
“离开这里。”Solo的表情看起来特别生动，显露出来的轻松一点都没有对自身陷入困境的苦恼，那种很久没见的笑容，让Mendez的神经刺痛了一下.  
Solo牵起了Mendez的手，没等他的回答，没问他好不好，朝着另一边开阔的方向疾步跑了起来。Mendez生硬地反握住他，在反应过来以后跟上了他的步伐。旅馆就在隔壁一条街，但Solo的目的地显然不是那里。Mendez既没去问，也什么都没去猜，就只是任由自己跟着Solo的行动而行动。  
Mendez的心没来由地柔软起来。就跟着他跑吧，随便去哪里都好，不管Solo之后会说什么，他都要先Solo把那句拖欠太久的对不起说出来。  
他打定了主意，而通过Solo的手传来的久违的温度，坚定了他的心。


	13. Chapter 13

13.

他们在转过三条街的一间裁缝店后门停下了，其实没跑几步Mendez就觉得自己的体力在迅速流失，那种发冷的彻骨感又迅速袭来，他忍住了，不过敏感的Solo还是发现了异样。他挑了条小路，放慢了速度，穿过几间店铺的后门，来到了这里。Solo把他领了进去，但只让他在门廊处坐一会儿，说自己去拿点东西就回来。Mendez抱着膝盖眯了一会儿，有点痛恨自己这么虚弱的模样。  
好在Solo确实如他所说很快就出来了，Mendez注意到他端了杯还在冒着热气的水，并且换了身衣服。  
“……你是来换衣服的？”  
“那只是顺便，我是来拿这个的，在不确定你的备用身份是不是足够安全以前，我得为你再准备一份，”Solo从内袋里又拿出一本护照递给Mendez，同时把杯子也递了过去让他喝一点儿。  
“那些跟踪你的人是谁？”  
“几个‘老朋友’，他们显然觉得我欠他们点儿什么，”Solo没打算和Mendez在这种时候过多解释这些，“先把水喝了。”  
Mendez真不希望看到Solo为了自己做到这么细心的程度，只是现在他不得不接受Solo为他所安排的一切。他勉强喝了两口水，喝第三口的时候发现自己简直想把这些水都吐出来，又赶紧把杯子塞了回去，不意外地发现Solo的眉心高高拱起了。  
“我觉得……不太舒服。”一连串的咳嗽后，Mendez用拳头揉着心口说。  
Solo早就发现了Mendez的不对劲，从握住他手的那刻开始。Mendez的体温不正常，跑两步就喘不上气，没有皮肉之伤会让人变成这样，这一切只能说明伤口感染了，或者更糟，这个年代，就算有了抗生素，因为这样那样原因没捱过去的人还是很多，更何况他们并没有抗生素。两个人之间没再说多余的话，一回到旅馆他就让Mendez躺下了，然后翻了翻有什么能给他吃的药，即使他已经不指望靠几粒退烧药就让Mendez立刻好起来了。Mendez躺着不舒服，靠坐起来后也没觉得痛快到哪去，Solo考虑了一下，最后躺在了他的旁边好让他能有个依靠，Mendez愣了下，但没抗拒。他稍稍休息了一下，听着Solo正在帮他连接电话设备后又拿到了他旁边方便他通话。  
号码才拨出去没几秒，O'Donnell浮着急切的声音就传过来了。  
“你找到Solo了？你知道Solo的照片已经刊登在报纸上了吗？他们从入境处调出来的，你……”  
“他在我旁边，”Mendez找了个空当打断了O'Donnell，又和Solo对视着，发现两个人都挂着没什么必要的笑容，“是的，我找到他了。”  
又来？O'Donnell起初很想问问这个“在旁边”是真正物理距离上的就在他身边还是在他可以看见但没靠得那么近的地方，不过他决定暂时放过Mendez，不去深究这个问题。  
“警方看来没打算让这事就这么糊弄过去，现在Solo的身份还只是一个商人，但如果他暴露了，那么一个美国特工在意大利的地盘上袭击了具有双重国籍的掮客就不是普通的案件，而是可以被提升到外交事件的，你们清楚吗？”  
O'Donnell跟他们分析着利害关系，哪怕他们两个都已经很了解目前的状况了，他也还是想以中情局的角度来向他们重申这件事的严重性，虽然这早就于事无补。  
“有没有考虑过以备用身份换种交通工具离开罗马？”  
“我们正在商……”  
“不行，”Mendez的话筒被Solo干脆地抢过了，他省略了那些繁琐的问候，“Mendez的伤情在恶化，他首先要去的地方是医院。”  
“不去医院。”话筒又被截了回去，O'Donnell还没明白过来发生了什么，这通电话就被Mendez干脆地挂断了。  
“你该去照照镜子看看你现在的样子，然后再来告诉我不去医院的理由。”Solo本来只想抱抱他，然后耐心地劝说他去医院，而不是用这种强硬专横的语气对他有所苛责。  
“只要你露面就会有人找到你，不管是警方还是今天那些在街上盯着你的‘老朋友’们。”  
“所以你在顾虑我？如果是的话，那么我离开，”Solo跳下了床，拿过了被丢在一边的外套，“发展到现在实际责任在我，我不会否认。”  
如果Solo真的离开Mendez也不会失望的，他应当离开，如果他独自行动，有的是办法从这种糟糕的局面中脱身……Mendez别过目光，不想去看Solo的背影，当然也没发现Solo在门口站了好一阵又回转身用声音提醒他、他怎么可能会离开的事实。  
“为什么你永远学不会主动开口去挽留点什么？”他走了回去，坐在了床边，“你的前妻要离开你的时候也是……我也是。”  
“因为分开行动是目前的最佳选择。”  
“我不是说这个，”他把自己的手和Mendez垂在身体一边的手交叠在一起，“你知道我在说什么。”  
“……谎言虽分善恶，但善良的谎言就不是谎言了吗？我不会这么想。”Mendez反应过来后的语气还是很淡然，“我骗了你，这是事实，我不会为此去开脱些什么。”  
瞧瞧他说的话，这个脑筋不转弯的家伙。他还是个混蛋，因为他总是理直气壮地说这些令人伤感的话，不过，那种执拗又变得可爱起来了。  
“如果……”Solo不准备让气氛就这么沉重下去，“如果我开口求你，你会原谅我吗？”  
Mendez明显很吃惊，他的眼里都是不可思议不敢相信，Solo一瞬间以为Mendez没想到自己会原谅他，正准备再补充点什么的时候，Mendez就把那种惊讶咽了下去。  
“你抢走了我要说的话。”他说完这句话后，又露出了一个小小的笑容。  
“我们算是……和解了吗？”  
和解与在一起是两码事。但想要在一起，他们无论如何都不能跳过这步。Solo很容易就能概括自己现在的心情，他就是想和Mendez在一起，而且这种念头前所未有的强烈。他会为自己说过的蠢话做出一些解释，让那些不管存不存在的芥蒂都被抹平，他清楚自己该这么做，不过不是在这种地方，也不是在这种情况下，因为Mendez不间断地咳嗽了起来，听着像是连一点给他好好呼吸的空隙都没留，最后Solo发现，连咳嗽都能耗光他的力气，他歪着半边身体靠了好一阵儿才缓回来。  
“Mendez，听着，”Solo撑住Mendez，面对面直视着他，“你必须得去医院。”  
“不，”Mendez的意识还很清醒，清醒到明白这个做法有多危险和荒谬，“这会暴露你。”  
“是的，我知道，我会暴露，但这和你需要去医院没有冲突，我没有神通广大到找一家能救活你、并且让医生不在乎我和你是谁的医院，”  
“那些盯着我的人很快就会发现白天我们不过是虚张声势，甚至还会拿你来威胁我，他们拿我没办法，但他们一定会找到你，现在的你如果他们想要对你做什么，那真的是轻而易举。”  
然后他们会发现Mendez是他的软肋，是无从下手时唯一可揪住的破绽，而Solo届时会毫无招架之力。  
“可如果我在警局，他们还能拿我怎么办？他们不会再打你的主意，所以这是个好选择，我不会有事的，我和不少警察打过交道，你应该了解我的本事。”  
这听起来像是说服，不过Mendez明白它不是。这只是决定，而Solo是那个向他宣布的人，这让Mendez不禁想到了当时的自己——人自我起来的时候就是这样？自以为无所不能的同时还觉得一切决定都是正确的，压根不考虑别人的感受？我那时也是这样？O'Donnell为什么没揍我？  
“可CIA不会帮助你的，到时……”  
“噢，别担心，说不定Sanders会想办法保住我的，”Solo摸了摸Mendez的脸，“多亏了你，不是吗？”  
“我原本只想让Sanders不要用无形的狗链捆住你，没想到反过来了……”Mendez犹豫了一下，缓缓握住了那只贴着他脸颊的手，“Sanders该恨死我了。”  
Mendez这么咕哝着，声音微弱得不行，Solo实在不觉得这是个好兆头，他又一次给O'Donnell去了电话，叙述了他接下来即将要做的事以及Mendez的反对，O'Donnell一开始还冲着并不握有话筒的Mendez咆哮了两句“你至于这么不要命吗”，真正的咆哮，隔着这么遥远的距离都让Mendez感受到他的怒意。不过在听到Solo的决定后，他又迅速冷静了下来。老实讲，如果想要Mendez得到治疗，这就是唯一的办法，CIA虽然不能在这种时候明着露面，但联系一下大使馆请求提供一部分帮助还是可行的。O'Donnell只是诧异于Solo会做出如此的选择……  
人鱼公主最终还是得到了回报？O'Donnell不知该不该这么评价。  
“你知道一旦你在警局遇上什么问题然后牵扯出更多后续的话，CIA会毫不犹豫地放弃你吧？”他不知道Mendez已经把这惯例性的不成文规定告诉过他了，出于情理，他还是得再通知一遍。  
“我知道，”Solo挡下了Mendez要抢话筒的那只费劲的手，声音里带着明确的坚定，“我知道。”  
他这样反倒显得是我们不近人情了。O'Donnell发现他第一次真正接触的Solo远比他在之前的成见里所树立的那个令他意外的多。他没表达反对的意见，也不像一开始那样完全赞同了。他只是沉默，Solo则把这默认为同意，这说明Mendez对他来说是重要的、而自己则是可以被舍弃的。Solo对此不仅不意外，甚至还有点欣慰——至少Mendez有个好上司。  
“你不能被警察找到……”  
比起周身的不适，Solo的态度才是让他无力到昏沉的重要原因。如果需要的话，他愿意再用同样的方式救Solo十次、一百次，但现在反过来要Solo为了他重陷困境？这种发展光是想象一下就能将他击溃，而他并不能把唯一的希望寄托在Sanders身上。Mendez咽了好几次口水后才攒出了一句话，他的脑袋耷拉到了Solo的肩上，并且持续往下滑，“我们……可以再想个别的办法……”  
“好的，好的，等你去了医院，我们再好好想。”Solo扶了扶他，又低头去亲了亲他的发旋，觉得自己的口气简直可以说得上是欺哄了，因为他不打算再和Mendez就这件事做什么争辩。  
Mendez一开始还在用最后能够说话的力气逞强试图抗争这个决议，很快他就连声音都发不出了。Solo没打算再等，他只能指望O'Donnell对Mendez的健康和自己一样着紧并且在这段期间内确实联系好了大使馆。他抱着Mendez出去的时候前台那女孩儿吓了一跳，虽然Mendez最初就是这样被扛进来的，不过他那时候看起来毕竟还没这么糟。女孩一反常态热心地为他们喊了车，叮嘱了去最近的医院，Solo没能腾出手做一些表示，只好感激地说了好几句谢谢，被那女孩摆着手说不要在意。  
等他用最快的速度将Mendez扛进医院的时候，他对医护人员声称他只是在路上发现了昏迷的Mendez，翻了他的证件发现他是美国人，认为自己有必要帮一帮他，顺便他还联系了大使馆。当班的医务人员没对他这套说辞过多追究或者产生疑虑，毕竟对他们来说医治病人才是最紧要的。他站在乱哄哄的大厅，看着Mendez被放上轮床推到了他看不见的地方。周围有人沉默地缩在墙角流泪、也有人正握着厚厚的单子来回奔走，还有一位母亲扯着一个男人的衣角叫嚷着“她是你的女儿你得救她”。Solo没什么目标性地茫然扫了一圈，突然很想找个人说说话，他希望那个人能对他说没事的、他肯定会好起来之类的话。这种话很虚无，但人有时候就是会爱听，它们能让你的心思不被锋利的恐惧所磨蚀，也不用总是去想着那些会令人心碎的画面。  
他又往前面那条长长的走廊望了一眼，有几扇急诊病房的门都紧闭着，无法让他看清里面的情况。就算看不到也好，他还是想留在这里，让他抬起脚离开在此刻又变成了无比困难的事，但无论如何，他必须得走，他要保证Mendez能够安全地在这里接受治疗，而他的存在会让这个“安全”变得不那么可靠。  
凭着记忆，Solo找到了来时注意到的离医院最近的电话亭。他稍微压低了一下声线，按之前商量好的说了。他用流利的意大利语把自己“目击者”和“匿名者”的身份扮演得很完美，叙述得整体很清楚细节又不那么详尽，总之在接线员明确表示会立刻让附近的巡逻车过来看看时，他才安心往回走。他在医院门前的阶梯上找了块地方坐下，而他后面三阶上正坐着一位哭泣的妇人。她一开始只是低低啜泣，很快她就压抑不住了，转而变成了放声大哭。  
哦，是刚刚那位母亲。Solo惊讶于自己在这种时候还能记住这种没什么必要被记住的事情。  
“您还好吗？”他站起来，往上跨了一步，向她递去了自己的手帕。  
哭泣的女士将声音放弱了，她接过了手帕擦了把脸，努力睁着眼睛看Solo，他的眼神此刻正带着安抚。  
“我的女儿得了重病，我的丈夫……她的父亲……却要因此抛弃她……”  
在这种时候，向陌生人倾诉苦难都成了一件能短暂解脱的事。Solo能够理解，几分钟之前他也是这种状态，而只要不停说话就可以给自己营造一种一切都会好起来的错觉。他不出声也不插话，时不时点点头，仔细地听着，怀疑命运其实是一只无形的恶魔，总是在用尽各种方法要夺走人们身边最重要的人。  
但Mendez不会被从他的身边夺走，至少这次不会。  
“真抱歉，我……没必要和你说这些。”她停止了她自己都觉得毫无意义的哭诉，“先生，你呢？说说你吧……在医院里的是你的谁？”  
Solo想了一下，不知道该怎么定义“他是我的谁”或者“我是他的谁”，他换了种回答，两个人又简单聊了几句，估算着时间差不多的时候，Solo把身上还剩下的钱都掏了出来，他准备的现金大部分都塞到了Mendez的衣服口袋里，手上已经没有几张大面额的纸币了。他稍稍整理了一下，然后都放到了那位母亲的手上。  
“希望她能好起来。”Solo笑着阻止了她慌忙想站起拒绝的动作，他盯着那些如期出现并在他的视线中隐约放大的人影，倒退着离开，同时道了再见。他没有听见警铃声，更没有看到警车，Solo猜测对于警方来说自己目前是重要到不可以惊动、以免再让自己溜走的人物。他只需要跑开，跑得离医院远一些再被逮捕就好。  
那位母亲看着接二连三追过去的警察，满脸写着震惊，她不相信如此英俊善良温柔的绅士会惹上麻烦。  
“在医院里的是你的谁？”  
刚刚的对话犹在耳边，警察们奔跑的脚步声也在靠近，Solo安心地发现已经跑得离医院足够远了，这意味着Mendez在离他很远、也很安全的地方，自己却无法守在他的身边……这个认知让Solo的心不免又痛了起来。  
“对我来说很重要的人。”  
Solo放慢了步速，他在等着警察靠近，最先赶上来的警察掏出了手铐，Solo连下意识的、一个通缉犯该有的反抗都懒得去做。  
“是你的家人吗？那位？”  
第二个警察也赶上来了，在大力的推搡间他的手已经被反铐在了背后，接着第三个、第四个……Solo很怀疑自己是否值得需要出动那么多的人员。换做以前，他会高傲且略带轻蔑地告诉别人，警察甚至都轮不上来处理他的案子，仿佛有一队专门为他而成立的多国特种部队是件值得拿来调侃一番的事。  
“不，不是——”  
他们彼此之间似乎就接下来要怎么处理Solo产生了分歧，被铐着的当事人无暇去听，有人按着他的肩膀朝前使力，他也就顺势跟着跪下了。他始终在想Mendez连昏迷时都显得柔软又温和的样子，如此平和，仿佛任何伤害都不会在他的心上留下痕迹。他是如此的，如此的，想念那双眼睛，即使是在被自己浑身的刺扎得那个人的一切感情都隐到角落时，那双看着他的眼睛都是如此柔和，又充满无法言说的感情——他为什么在那时却刻意忽视了？  
“——那是我的爱人。”  
Solo的后脑勺被人摁住，直到额头终于被迫磕上了满是尘土的冷硬地面。


	14. Chapter 14

14.

Mendez以前也到过几次罗马，罗马留在他脑子里的印象一直古典而浪漫，拥有浓郁又深厚的气质，光是置身其间就好像成为了电影的主角，每一次他在罗马拍的照片都会比其他城市的要多那么一些。但这次以后就完全不同了，他是带着一直没痊愈的咳嗽回到兰利的，伤口感染引起的发烧最后演变成了感染性病症和严重的肺炎，手上的伤口也恢复得很慢，但好歹算是愈合了。Mendez毫不怀疑那长长的一道会变成疤痕，而这道罗马留给他的印记，实在算不上美好。  
更不美好的是据说——还只是据说，Solo仍在罗马的警局里被羁押着。Mendez回到兰利最先得到的消息是Sanders正在想办法能不能通过某种条约、或者为他安排另一个身份（仍是美国的官方工作人员但绝不会提到CIA）把他弄出来，他稍感安心。直到两个礼拜之后，这个消息竟然一个字的变化都没有，而Sanders也怨气很大地跟他说我也快被这事烦死了总之我能确保Solo不会死在罗马就这样吧，别的也不再多跟Mendez透露了。  
你当然不希望他死在罗马，Mendez叹着气离开了Sanders的办公室，想到罗马又是一阵失望和迷茫，它本该继续以神秘而曼妙的姿态存在于Mendez的记忆里的。他在罗马得到了很好的治疗，O'Donnell联系的大使馆工作人员在他稳定下来后就把他转移去了更大、环境更好的医院，之后回国的手续也很顺利，Solo为他准备的那些他都没用上，因为他没遇到任何麻烦，在罗马发生的事情和他没沾上一点关系。这是O'Donnell为他搞定的，只为他，Solo被彻底排除在外了。Mendez知道不该为这事和O'Donnell生气，Solo不是他的下属，而Sanders这样的倒霉蛋只要一个就够了，O'Donnell不需要去成为第二个。  
“你们确定Solo还在罗马的警察局被羁押着？”Mendez紧接去问了O'Donnell，没期待问出个什么结果。  
“不然还能在哪？”O'Donnell正半躺在办公椅里午休，眼睛要睁不睁的，“不是只有一个人关心你的英雄的死活的。”  
“那你给Toby寄生日礼物了吗？”  
被问了两个看似毫不相关的问题后，O'Donnell终于决定睁开眼睛了，“没有，该死的我又忘记了他的生日，那时候我可正在为把你弄回美国而焦头烂额呢。”  
他拍了一下椅子的扶手，“所以你也错过了Toby的生日？……你说什么礼物？”  
Mendez像是为了印证O'Donnell的猜想一样点了点头，Toby生日那天他还在回国的飞机上，等他回到兰利忙完一系列的后续想起来他已经错过Toby的生日好多天的时候，理所当然地想打个电话为自己的失职谢罪，结果Toby却跟他说自己简直要爱死他寄去的那一大盒乐高积木了。Toby快乐的语气绝不是假的，而Mendez甚至都没有考虑过Toby收到的那份礼物其实是O'Donnell寄出的可能，他知道那是谁寄的，即使有一百条“证据”可以用来证明那不可能是Solo寄出的，他也知道那就是Solo会干的事儿。  
“那不可能，”O'Donnell抬着眉毛细细想了一下，“他不可能就这么轻易脱身还能恢复自由到这种程度。”  
“我跟他提过Toby一直很想要一套大的乐高积木，”而Mendez那时绝对没想到Solo这个聆听者却比他这个当事人记得更清楚，“只能是他，这中间一定发生了连CIA都没收到情报的状况，我无法去忽视这个最大的可能性。”  
O'Donnell暂时没回应，他在分析Sanders是不是又在这其中扮演了什么角色，不过很快他又自己为Sanders开脱了，要说有谁是比Mendez更想让Solo脱困的人的话，那就是Sanders无疑。  
“Solo现在还算是CIA的吗？”  
“他的档案和资料都还在，而且还没惹出什么明面上的麻烦，所以他当然是，”O'Donnell提起Solo倒也没那么不耐烦了，“但一旦事态扩大化，他就立刻不是。”  
既没有闹出什么惊天动地的事件，也没被那边的警方为难，那一群“老朋友”在这种对比下一下子就显得不值一提了。  
“多少也算是个好消息了。”他只是这么说，无意识的，即使他心里并不这么想。  
“Mendez，我想问问，在罗马你们……他现在是你的……男朋友了？”O'Donnell问得相当隐晦，他坐直了，探究着Mendez的表情，试图看出一点窘迫或者别的什么。  
“当然不是！”  
“你这个回答代表的是‘现在还不是但是以后不好说’还是‘现在以后都不会是’？”  
“……我不知道。”Mendez诚实地回答了，他只能确定地知道他和Solo之间的隔阂和距离消失了，不会再有任何疏远和刻意的抗拒。但描述彼此之间的关系这种事难道是他单方面能决定的？他连Solo在哪都不知道，更何况是问上一句“嘿O'Donnell说你是我男朋友所以你是吗？”。  
“你想回罗马？”  
Mendez吓了一跳，他捉摸了一下O'Donnell的意图，又感激对方把他想提的事先提出来了，这让他再开口就变得没那么难。  
“是的。”他想为了Solo回去那个是非之地，他也必须得去。  
“我可真是一点都不意外，”O'Donnell摇了摇头，一点也不像之前那种随时会冷嘲热讽Mendez两句的样子，“去吧，递交报告的事情我来处理，有什么需要到时再联系我。”  
O'Donnell答应得太爽快了，爽快到Mendez被惊吓呛着后咳嗽了两声，等他喘回了气想说谢谢的时候，被站起来的O'Donnell隔着桌子推了一把然后让他如果要说谢谢的话就趁早闭嘴吧。  
“你们之间什么时候才能停止那种救来救去的游戏？老实说，有点恶心。”O'Donnell笑了，Mendez看着他的笑容感觉自己被什么卡住一样在喉咙口不上不下，连带他说的话都变得幽默。  
“是啊，真恶心。”不过Mendez还是表达了赞同，也或许更像抱怨。他也希望自己和Solo不要总是那么戏剧化，这世界上那么多人可以单纯地相识、安定地相处，为什么他和Solo却好像被剥夺了这种权利？就仿佛他们的相识就只是为了给彼此制造麻烦而已。  
好在Mendez如今已经欣然接受了麻烦这个洪水猛兽——只要当它和Solo有关的时候。  
Mendez唯一开心的部分是O'Donnell对Solo的态度如今已经软化了许多，要知道在此之前他可一直把Solo看成是毁了Mendez剩余人生的怪兽，用面目可憎都不足以形容O'Donnell对Solo的偏见。而现在不一样了，O'Donnell开始接受他是CIA的一分子这个事实，他既没有给Mendez又上了一堂名为“不要在工作中过多注入私人情绪”的指导课，也没有再对Mendez的问长问短表现出反感，甚至，他还愿意为Solo的去留和安危而操上一点心。  
他没有真的冒昧到像他跟O'Donnell说的那样什么准备都没做就直接回了罗马，他再次以调查的名义去研究了那份礼物的寄出地，这就是在国家情报机构工作的好处了，想取得点什么线索都不会太费劲。调查的结果是什么都没有查出来。不过在Mendez看来这不算是个坏结果，这证明Solo并不想让唯一会明白这礼物是谁寄出的人——也就是Mendez找去，如果他确实在某个完全预料不到的地方，又何必有这种出于恐慌而做的措施？这反而让Mendez在订机票的时候没那么犹豫了，如果Solo已经顺利离开罗马，CIA一定会收到风声第一时间把他召回的，可CIA至今还以为他在警局（也或者他们早就知道Solo以某种方式离开警局然后下落不明但是没人告诉他），Mendez确定有很大一部分的可能就是，Solo还在罗马，至少是在意大利境内。  
确定了Solo在罗马并没有解决问题，其实这才是问题的开始。他都能在躲开CIA线人们的情况下自由行动了，Mendez又该去哪里找到关于Solo踪迹的线索？他毕竟不是干情报的（虽然有时候那些情报部门的办事效率还不如他）。O'Donnell觉得更麻烦的部分在于没人知道Solo在做什么，万一他又干回了老行当、或者突然发现他要是继续待在CIA迟早得完蛋，毕竟CIA在他需要的时候变成了个审时度势的小人，这促使他变得歇斯底里后彻底地换了一套人生观，“他要是想的话，完全可以成为最优秀的反社会份子”——Mendez觉得O'Donnell的说法都算是委婉的了。好在O'Donnell只是提出这种假设，在根本上他还是对Solo保留了信任，反正只要Mendez还在这里，他就不觉得Solo会真的突然从已经回归的正轨又跳脱出去，他都能为了Mendez甘愿进警局了，真要这样可不就太儿戏了吗？Mendez则连这种假设都没有去想过。  
“Solo不会这样的，”Mendez说到Solo的时候总是严肃坦然，“我了解他，他不会这样的。”  
你真的了解他？他小小地反问了一下自己，接着忽略了这问题。  
“我毫不怀疑你很‘了解’他。”O'Donnell这么说有点坏心眼儿，不过他发誓他没有放进任何讽刺的意味。他现在没那么多需要担心的了，Mendez看起来客观了，冷静了，虽然他依旧难以避免地把这个不存在的任务给私人化，但他完全相信Mendez可以搞定Solo，这死心眼的家伙成功过一次，再来一次也没什么不可能的。  
他尚不清楚Solo到底能不能真的和Mendez发展出什么稳定的关系，因为他俩的工作就注定了他俩没法真正的稳定。可是Mendez重新变得积极了，他眼神里的空洞被更多更实际的情绪所替代，这个变化明显到O'Donnell没法不去思考Solo到底给Mendez带来了什么样的动力。  
“不过要我给个建议的话，我建议你从上次我为你联系的那位大使馆工作人员入手，他可是对罗马的任何风吹草动都很留心的。”  
这基本就是在向Mendez表明他也是个非正式的线人了，Mendez下飞机后立刻去预先约定的地点和他会面。这次他们开门见山，对方表示他也是接到Mendez的消息才知道Solo被释放了，通过什么人的指令、走的什么渠道却不得而知，而那个原本会被提高到外交事件的伤人案被潦草地当成带有报复性质的袭击案来处理了，这意味着它以后就是个不会再有人提起的悬案，反正“受害者”本身身份也够复杂的，谁都懒得去深入它。这种消息普通的线人不可能弄到，他说他也是用了点儿方法费了不少劲才让相关途径的人对他松口。  
“那就是有人——而且还不是什么简单的人物——在帮Solo，”Mendez对这种死胡同的情境有点气馁，“有可能的对象吗？罗马本地的组织、帮派、或者……”  
“我不确定这之间会不会有联系，不过你看，”他将头转向窗外，示意Mendez跟着他一起看，“光是这条街上的酒店，就至少住着三个以上情报机构的特工，在CIA被踢出局以后，其他国家也前赴后继地来罗马了，简直像是要在这里搞聚会！”  
“那只箱子。”Mendez不得不又回到最初的线索上，一切都始于CIA那个错误的情报，现在看来，也可能并非完全出错了，“他们都是冲着那只箱子来的。”  
“这我就不得而知了，”他戴回了帽子，准备起身离开，“那些过于敏感的消息我通常不会去掺和，替我问Jack好。”  
Mendez和他一前一后离开，然后凭记忆去了他离开罗马前落脚的那间小旅馆。他有许多更好的选择，不过他还是想去那儿，搞得像缅怀什么一样。实际上不是，他只是觉得那儿亲切省事，在某种程度上相对安全，反正他又没有Solo那么挑剔。  
踏进大门的时候前台的女孩惯例趴在那儿睡觉，了解以后才知道这是她自家的营生，所以被困在这小小的一平方空间里也就很难给人好脸色了。他带着点歉意喊醒了她，那女孩的烦躁在看到Mendez的瞬间就撤走了，她看起来不止对Mendez有印象，甚至可以说得上是有点喜欢，Mendez明白那很大一部分缘于Solo的慷慨，顺便也就衍生出了对自己的好印象，何况能用意大利语交流也省了她很多时间。她不仅问候了Mendez的身体、给了他一间“最好”的房间，还偷偷地告诉Mendez从后厨的储藏室下一个隐秘的地下室可以从后巷通出去，而且谁都追捕不到。Mendez微笑着接收了这个信息，猜测大概上次他和Solo出现在这里的方式不怎么正常，所以她就把自己当成既不是坏人但也绝不是什么好人的边缘人了。  
“你回来这里是来找那位三件套先生的？”  
Mendez正拎着行李箱准备上楼，又因为这个问题折了回来。  
“你见过他？那位……”Mendez没掩饰这个称呼给他带来的细小乐趣，“三件套先生？”  
那女孩对Mendez这反问感到特别奇怪，表情丰富到几秒钟内换了三种，她觉得Mendez不是在装傻就是在欲盖弥彰，“他之前的房间还留着呢，一周前他还来这里过了夜，难道你们不是约定好了回来这里见面的？”  
她对两个人的关系肯定有某种暧昧的误会，这是Mendez的好机会。  
“是的，是的，”他附和，看着女孩的表情恢复松快，“但我来早了，发生了一些很重要的事，我需要尽快见到他……”  
“真抱歉我帮不上忙，”女孩领会了Mendez的意思，“他没跟我说什么，不过或许你可以去他房间看看？”  
她一把将钥匙塞进Mendez的手里，聪敏到让Mendez决定要为她买一份礼物。

门被打开的时候一股霉尘气扑面而来，这里通风不好，如果卫生间潮湿的时候没能好好散走湿气就会被捂出这种味道。Mendez想象了一下Solo嫌恶的表情，无缘无故地为这种虚幻的画面贡献了一个短促的轻笑。  
他在房间里梭巡里一圈，最后只发现一件被落在这儿的高级浴袍，除了依旧验证这里确实没有客房清洁之外，也为Mendez提供了一个明晰的地址——罗马英格兰酒店，顶级，豪华，历史悠久，每一点都符合Solo挑选酒店的要求。  
不管这是有意忘在这儿的还是无心之举，它都避免了让Mendez成为那只在罗马瞎转悠的苍蝇。他都没有休息一下，放完东西趁着天还没黑就去了。Mendez没指望Solo会一个人出现，然后两个人像什么事都没发生一样离开罗马。Solo的处境一定很微妙，搞不好复杂到Mendez没法理出头绪的地步。可他除了等之外别无办法。他在街对面的咖啡馆待到直到人家打烊，酒店门口都没有出现他熟悉的身影，他确信自己没放过任何一个进来的或出去的、和Solo有一丁点相似的人影。第一天空手而归没能改变Mendez计划，毕竟他本身就不是那种会轻易放弃的类型，在大多数时候，他都是任务的主心骨，如果他都失去希望了，那么需要他救助的人们又该怎么办？  
第二天他也没放弃，更早地去了那里，为了不引人注目，他还是带上了相机，时不时拍拍路人或者街景，像一个专程为了工作来到这儿的摄影家。直到天色暗下来、酒店门口亮起的灯又照亮了这片范围时，Mendez才终于等到了他的“目标”。  
他果然不是一个人出现的——这是Mendez第一时间冒出的想法，比他想象中还要平静。一位打扮华贵的女士和他同行，前后左右还都跟着保镖。Mendez发现他根本就没有要隐藏自己行踪的意思，行事高调到住在这种高级酒店了，CIA居然还能以为他正可怜地待在警局？要不就是之前被错误的情报打击得够呛不敢再轻举妄动，要不就是他们根本就没有为Solo之后的遭遇上过心。不管是哪点，都让Mendez觉得太不应该，从职业性上和私人感情上来说都是。  
Mendez没浪费时间，他用小瓶子里的酒浸湿了手帕，然后将脸和脖子都擦了两遍，最后他又不忘给自己猛灌了几口，这才跌跌撞撞地跑着追上去，撞上了走在最后的那名保镖。  
“Karen！”他扭住了那人下意识要扶他的手，冲着Solo旁边的女伴大喊，“Karen！”  
他醉醺醺的样子和身形让那人以为他充满了攻击性，于是这显然就不是单纯地被撞了一下、而完全可以被列入蓄谋的攻击了，Mendez还没来得及喊出第三声，就被围上来的两个保镖捂着嘴架着胳膊扔进了旁边的巷子里，之后几乎是被丢到墙上的。  
“发生什么了？”Solo的声音远却清晰，Mendez刻意挣扎起来，斜背着的包在推拉间被扯断了，东西叮呤咣啷掉了一地，还有一个什么东西被踩碎的声响。  
“一个喝醉了的男人。”不过保镖很快就将Mendez制服了，都没费什么力气。  
“你怎么知道他真的只是个喝醉了的男人？”Solo的声音和脚步一起离他更近了，Mendez胸腔里抽搐了一下，奇怪于心跳并没有加速变快，反而还放缓了，一下，又一下，和Solo带出的声音完美契合。  
Solo从阴影中显出了轮廓，穿着精致，发型从容，一切都还是那么完美。除了那蹩着的眉毛。  
两边的力道稍微松了点，Mendez又挣扎了一下，用意大利语骂了两句脏话，现下只有这件事才能掩藏他那被无限放大的困惑。很快他连骂也骂不出来了，因为Solo掏出了枪，没有一点缓冲地就抬到了Mendez的眼前。  
枪管正对着Mendez的眉心，Mendez用受惊的神情回应了Solo的漠然。  
“说吧，你是谁？”  
“抱歉，抱歉，我认错人了，真的！我以为那位女士……太像了，她太像我的前妻了，”克职的醉汉这会儿一点嚣张都没有了，看起来完全就是一个惹错了人的不长眼的男人，“我不知道你们……我……放过我！我很抱歉！真的！”  
“Victoria，”枪管没有退开，Solo转头问向阴影里另一个瘦高的身影，“你认识他？”  
“当然不，”那名被喊作Victoria的女士也走近了，她挽住了Solo的手臂，用一根手指压下了枪管，“别在这儿节外生枝。”  
Solo没说话，示意架着他的人松手，Victoria用眼神上上下下打量了Mendez好几个来回，冲天的酒气让她遮了遮鼻子后，又侧过脸在Solo的耳边说了几句。Mendez期待着Solo接下来会做什么或者说一些什么好透露点信息给他，但他没有，他只是收回了枪，眼神里都是戒备和不快。  
“算你走运。”Solo理了理西装搂着Victoria走开了，其他人也给他丢了几个警告意味的眼神后便匆匆跟上了。  
恢复自由的人看着那身影变成一个小点然后消失至再也看不见后，扶着墙发了一会儿呆才蹲下去把散落一地的杂物又收回包里。那上面沾满了灰尘，Mendez把它们都拍走了，但他心里的那点灰尘却怎么也吹不散。  
告诉我你在做什么，Solo。  
Mendez内心的伤感哀嚎了起来。


	15. Chapter 15

15.

Mendez现在的心情，要他自己说的话，绝对只能用词匮乏地说成糟透了。愤怒倒也还好，他经常愤怒，对CIA的中途放弃或是不负责任、对时局的无奈、对目标的不配合等等，伤心也时常会有，那会让他变得低落。但现在，这种糟糕里混合着困惑、愤怒和不解，虽然每个都只沾了一点儿边，但混合在一起的时候威力就无比巨大了，这导致他走开没两步又被人捏着胳膊按到墙上的时候，想都没想就骂了出来。  
——他再次被人丢到墙上了，十分钟之内的第二次。偏偏这个人比他还要高出小半个头，更别说精准的力量压制。以Mendez此刻的状态，他确认一旦他松开自己，自己就会和他打一架。  
对方明显察觉到Mendez的意图了，但他满不在乎，并且只用一句话就打消了那个一点都不实际的念头。  
“CIA不应该出现在这里。”他用英语这么说，苏联口音却很明显，“你更不该靠近Solo。”  
Mendez挣了一下，对方考量后还是放开了他。无关的情绪很快退位了，把更多的空间留给了理性的思维。  
“那KGB又为什么要出现在这里？”Mendez把差点再次滑到地上的包背好，站直后发现对方带来的压迫感其实也没那么大。他的身手是很利落，不过在隐藏自己的身份上大概还需要做些努力，不然也不至于一句话就被Mendez分析出了他可能的身份。就算CIA和其他类似机构的关系再不好（其他那些反过来看CIA也是一样的），Mendez这些年多少还是和其中一些打过交道，在很多时候他们像是隐秘世界里的同一人群，彼此之间总能轻易辨识。  
他应该是没料到Mendez这么快就和他开门见山，有点不自在地压了压帽子左右看了看，然后将手插进了短夹克的口袋里。  
“跟我来。”  
就搞得好像他俩立刻变成了一条战线上的同志而Mendez一定会信任他一样。Mendez对他的专横有点无言，不过他也没有踌躇地跟了上去，这个人认识Solo、并且知道他在做什么，这就足以让Mendez交托出一部分的信任。他也不清楚什么时候开始，Solo已经成为某一种用来作为评判和决策的标杆了。  
他们没有刻意走小路，而是一前一后沿着街道大方前行，Mendez和他保持着一定的距离又保证绝不会跟丢他，直到在一间尚未打烊、看起来已有年头的小裁缝店前停下，Mendez闪过一个想法，这里应该就是上一次Solo带他来拿护照的地方。  
“所以这里是Solo的秘密据点？”他跟着那位苏联特工进了门，看着他拉下了门内的帘子，店里唯一一位正整理着衣架的老人朝他点了点头，转去了后面。  
“准确来说是U.N.C.L.E的，”他靠在及腰高的柜子上，向Mendez伸出了手，“Illya Kuryakin。”  
“Tony Mendez，”他没太在意对方始终都只有一个表情，尽量让自己的脸看起来带着友善的笑意，“所以Solo现在又是……U.N.C.L.E的了？”  
“Waverly一直在留意他，在他进入CIA以后，他们在英国碰过面，直到之前在罗马，他请求Waverly帮他弄一套能够让你顺利出关的假证件。”  
Mendez盘踞在心口的伤感没有消失，它们轻轻晃动着，变得更大了。  
“我和Waverly都建议过他别寄那份礼物的，”Illya的眼睛看向了别处，“但他保证这不会有什么问题，不过看来他和你对你们两个人的关系有点误会。”  
所以他真的是无意把我引来的。Mendez垂下了一直僵硬着的肩膀，他不希望我找来，也以为我不会找来。不管是哪点，Mendez都不太喜欢。  
“所以他现在和你正在为U.N.C.L.E执行任务？”Mendez整理了一下思路，迅速把他手头拥有的所有信息整理在一起，“为了那个掮客手上所拥有的箱子？那里面到底是什么？”  
Illya的眼神变得有点不一样了，仿佛是在惊异CIA怎么还有他这种聪明人。Mendez没介意，反而觉得有趣，要不是各个国家的情报机构之间存在的误会和成见太久太深，也不会应势而生出U.N.C.L.E这样的组织，毕竟这世界上，总有一些超出各自能力范围的事情需要大家通力协作。  
“一份德国专家设计、却从苏联流出的核武器设计图，”Illya简单地解释了这个其实很复杂的事物，“最后拥有它的人放出了消息，导致好几个国家都盯上了它。”  
很好地解释了为什么罗马这段时间以来表面的繁华下有那么点不太平了，“那么Solo在做什么？”  
“那个被Solo弄进医院的人交代了原文件和备份真正的藏匿地，比想象中轻松，我猜他看到Solo有点心理阴影，”Illya意有所指地抬了抬手指，指向了Mendez，“Solo把它偷了出来，在这方面，不得不承认他很有办法。”  
“所以他现在是那份设计图的‘拥有者’了？”Mendez聆听着，适时发问。  
“Waverly忙着去销毁那些备份了，Solo则以文件拥有者的身份和Victoria——就是你刚刚见到的那位女士，不得不说你刚才的方法还挺妙的——合作，我们现在需要知道最大的买家到底是谁，在交易完成前，Solo不会轻易交出那份魔鬼，而只有交易顺利进行，Waverly才有办法人赃并获。”  
“他有后援吗？”Mendez没就这些Waverly是如何把Solo方方面面的才能都物尽其用的阐述作出评价，只问了他现下最关心的问题。  
“我。”Illya给了一个在Mendez看来极其单薄的回答。  
“那位负责人，Wa……Waverly先生呢？”  
“神出鬼没的，你永远不知道他会什么时候联系你，”Illya的神情寡淡，回答也总是很简略，“基本来说，我们都没把他当成后援。”  
噢。好极了。去你妈的。这就是Solo没有联系他也没有回兰利的原因，他又让自己进到了这种只能前进不能后退的困局里，即使这次是正面意义的，是他自愿的——他还是毅然决然地跳进去了。  
Mendez想到这一层就很难不去气闷，但他会尊重他们的计划，如果这就是Solo所需要的话。有一点可以确定的是，Mendez知道Solo正在做对的事，而且这个Solo就是那位曾让他挣扎又迷惘过的“真正的Solo”。他很高兴，又不是真的那么高兴，Solo不是那么好说服的人，而他想知道这中间是不是又经过了什么谈判、或者别的性质的胁迫。  
“所以我应该尽快离开，是吗？”  
Illya终于把没个焦点的视线放在他身上了，像是在下什么决定。  
“或者留下来，成为后援的一部分。”  
“我很怀疑由Waverly先生所领导的这个神秘而强大的组织是否会需要我的加入。”Mendez语调平和，并不是在夹枪带棒地讽刺。他说的是实话，他一度以为自己留下来会成为个隐患或是什么的，在他知道Solo确实是在扮演另一个角色后他就已经开始为自己方才的草率而后悔了。  
“Solo现在没法接收情报，而我在罗马没有足够的线人，”Illya从头到尾的情绪就没怎么起伏过，哪怕现在他正在讲述一个严峻的现实，并提出建议和请求，“你入境的身份很完美，这是很好的掩护，我们需要交易备选场地的几个仓库平面图，可能的话，你也可以再多设计几个撤退方案。”  
“Waverly会很高兴你所提供的帮助的。”Illya末了又补充了一句，“Gaby向他提过不少次关于你的事。”  
“噢，Gaby，”Mendez很意外能在深沉的头绪中听到她的名字，他弯着眼睛笑了，这熟悉的亲切感让他心情轻松了一点，就好像Gaby可爱的笑容正浮现在他眼前，“她怎么样？”  
“好得不能再好了。”如果Mendez没看错的话，Illya现在的眼神里多了点意味不明的情绪，他有点儿想问一些无关的问题了，不过那得等到以后再说。  
“如果能见到她的话，替我向她问好，还有，我会留下。”  
他很快就给了个肯定的答复，Illya则并不意外。Mendez只是想让Solo知道自己和他站在同一阵线，并且当他需要的时候为他提供适时的帮助。也许很微小，但只要能让Solo的处境不那么危险，让他不要成为字面意义上的孤军奋战，Mendez就愿意去做。就像他以前做过的那样。

一切都按Illya要求的进行了。Mendez本来就是足够有合作精神的人——他倒是很好奇Illya这种看起来满脸都写着“我一个人更好”的特工、还是来自苏联的，是如何和同样觉得自己一个人能应对一切的Solo执行同一任务、甚至还邀请自己也加入其中的。  
他联系了大使馆的“朋友”，又和几个登记过的线人隐秘地分别会了面，Illya要的那些倒是不难拿到手，设计撤退方案才是需要花心力的。Solo没跟CIA的任何人沟通过这件事，想必也是出于Waverly的要求——CIA才不会管这份设计图到底归属于哪里，如果他们知道在Solo手上，一定又会对此蠢蠢欲动的。Mendez现在所能了解的关于Solo的处境都很片面，比如他和Victoria的旧情，比如Waverly和Solo谈妥后放出了风去、由Victoria安排关系将Solo从警局保了出来。Mendez也希望自己的加入能够解决一些什么问题，他甚至没法自欺欺人地说他给Solo提供到了哪怕一点点的帮助。  
Mendez强制自己停止去想那些会让他反胃的无用论，将不多的几件换洗衣物挂进了衣柜里。  
在Illya的建议下，Mendez还是从那小旅馆换到了Illya所住的酒店，主要原因自然是Illya这里拥有更先进的设备，也更便于直接和Waverly联系。他从旅馆离开的时候那姑娘一脸幽怨地看着他，连Mendez特地为她买的头饰也没能让她开心起来。Mendez不知道为什么旅馆那姑娘对Illya抱有莫名的敌意，自从看到他和Illya同进同出后，连带看着他也带上了责备，那眼神好像在说“你这就换了个伴？那英俊先生又是怎么回事？他对你那么好！”，棘手的地方在于他并没有办法去跟那姑娘说他和Illya没什么关系，既没头没尾又很没有必要。其实他甚至都不能跟人家说他和Solo也没什么关系，因为连他都不知道自己现在和Solo到底算怎么一回事。不过有一点可以确定的是，如果他真的跟那脾气火爆的女孩这么说了，她一定会不留任何情面地用灭火器把自己喷出去的。  
他简单地收拾完后，Illya已经睡下了，他需要在凌晨起床去和一个知情人碰头。Mendez选择了眼下唯一既能解乏又能令他放空的事——他洗了个漫长的澡，花费了很多时间，其中大部分都被他用来站在那令人舒适的花洒下发呆了，水压很强，水温也极舒服，可加起来都没能冲走Mendez的困扰，这种矫情的情绪从肺部开始蔓延，几乎令他忧郁。他系好浴袍出来的时候关掉了Illya为他留着的灯、拉好了移门，接着坐在沙发上抽着烟等头发晾干。一旁的小桌上是Illya没喝完的、一看就是他喜欢的伏特加，Mendez拿起了酒瓶又放下，放弃了用酒精去浇凉烦闷。  
烟草燃起的星火一跃一跃的，又令他想起Solo。他在想念Solo，也在想那天晚上在Solo的眼睛里看到的不悦和警惕。这些情绪是在那个情况下必须出现的，而Mendez知道这些不是假的。Solo不解的不仅是看到了他，更多的是不敢相信Mendez真的会就这么莽撞地凭空出现。  
你明明知道我一定会来的——尽管Mendez不愿意承认，但还是不得不接受这个千真万确的局面：Solo想把Mendez推开，以另一种形式，再一次的。  
Mendez掐灭了烟，仰靠着在沙发里找了个还算舒服的角度，在这种困惑和想念的撕扯中闭了会儿眼睛，他不确定自己有没有睡着，总之当他“听到”有脚步声出现在自己周围时，他立刻就抬直脖子睁开了眼睛。  
鞋底踩在高级绒布地毯上基本不会发出声音，但令Mendez一瞬间清醒的也并不是什么可疑的声音。那是一种被人明明白白盯住而产生的警觉，它令人不自在，而这种沉默的焦灼难以应付。  
房间里太黑了，厚重的窗帘拉上后根本不透光，Mendez这才明白在这里的某一处，一位不速之客正在潜伏着，叫醒Illya绝对不是优先选项，谁知道是不是正有枪管或是尖刀对着他？他瞪着眼睛，屏息着靠近了门边的照明开关，手还没顺着记忆摸上去，一具精悍的身体就这么结实地撞了上来，在Mendez感受到沉重的同时，抓着他的肩膀顺着他踉跄的步子挤到了墙壁和柜子之间的夹角间。  
“嘘——”这位闯入者像安抚一只受惊的小奶猫，手同时从背后绕过来，压住了他徒劳想看清什么的眼睛。是了，这不是幻觉，没有幻觉会这么邪恶。  
Mendez不是猫，因为猫至少能够闻出熟悉的陌生的气息并以此分辨危险或安全，而除了酒精、烟草、香水和汉堡之外，他一向对那些似有若无的气味没那么敏感，就算是以前Solo明确告诉过他，他钟情的香水来来去去就那两三款，Mendez也总觉得他每天都用了不一样的。但他现在心里有个不明晰的答案，觉得那些复杂的香气很是熟悉，可能是身体记忆，也可能只是他希望是这个答案……他希望这个人是Solo。  
他的心跳在这短短一气呵成的几秒间起伏，跌落，发出轰鸣。  
拜托……  
带点冰凉的舌尖舔过了他的后颈，最后在枢椎处咬了一口。  
Mendez没能忍住，几乎要叫出来，所幸那只捂住他眼睛的手敏捷地下移了一点儿，改成了封住Mendez的嘴。他的胯也贴了上来，隔着丝质的布料贴着Mendez的臀，让他更清晰地感受到了那个藏在西装裤里的蠢蠢欲动的家伙。  
“不想吵醒Illya的话，千万别出声。”  
Solo刻意压低的声音像一只精灵，散着明亮的光引诱着Mendez，让他停止抗拒，放弃挣脱，暂停猜想，最后他发现自己是如此愿意顺从于这种充满危险的蛊惑。  
他定定地僵着，紧张而期待地咽了下口水，然后如Solo所预想的那样点了点头。


	16. Chapter 16

16.

Solo发现他现在越来越难扮演另一个自己，这在以前根本就是信手拈来的事，他只要定下一个目标、套上一个假名、接着张口就可以成为他。那个“他”可以抽离局外地让话题围着几幅名画或是一条项链打转，套取一切需要的信息，博得一些关键人物的青睐，然后他得到他所需要的一切，把这个“他”的痕迹都抹去，离开时一干二净，发生过的一切变得与他毫不相关。  
倒不是说这个能力变得生疏了，而是因为它现在掺杂进了更多需要思考的目标。  
他最近才体悟到以前对做这种事游刃有余的那个他和Mendez多少有点相似。哪怕现在，他就是用Napoleon Solo的名字周旋在这一切疯狂核心的边缘，也依然是另一个“被CIA耍了一遭到头来才发现政府永远不可信”的Napoleon Solo，手上还捏着一份足以毁灭好几个国家的图纸。  
唯一天差地别的变化在于，以前如果太有难度他可以随时放弃，传世的珍宝那么多，别吊死在某一个上算是他以前给自己谏言之一。如今却不行了，他无法轻易跑路，也不再会那么做。因为现在这就是他的工作，他的职责。责任这玩意儿看起来很朦胧，你大可以嗤地笑一声然后躲得远远的，继续活在自己的小世界里过手不沾血的好日子。他想过，他真的这样想过，最后却还是被一只无形之手推着，把责任做成了一个小小的炸弹，随时拴在自己的脖子上。  
加入CIA出于多方面的考虑，Mendez在那摇摆的决定里占了很大的比重。在知道Mendez的真实身份之前，Solo对特工的看法其实相当片面——也或者说，他相信人性就是如此，以谎言在严酷中行走，如此日复一日，直到终于从容于黑暗。这个世界的黑暗本来就是如此普遍，并没有什么值得大惊小怪的。  
可Mendez就是打破了那所有的普遍和常规，与其他人完全不一样，在无数个最坏时分，只有Mendez始终对他公允、着想他的全部。而如果他曾经不理解也无法原谅Mendez为什么要对他那样做，那么他现在正在渐渐去理解。  
他需要理解，他需要投入其中。  
他需要Mendez。  
这念头从Mendez装成醉汉出现在他的眼前开始就在脑子里成了型。这个欲念的气球不是一下子就被吹大的，它是在经过了数次的自我斗争后，以极快的速度反弹起来，最后被撑在了Solo身体的内部各处，导致他心神不宁。如此的表现很危险，尤其是在Victoria面前。这位被Solo列为极少数的聪明人之一虽然给予了他很高程度的欣赏，却也从来没放下过戒备，信任在他们这种合作关系中还比不上一张薄薄的纸，眨个眼睛的功夫就能让他们拔枪相向，或者更可怕。  
而Solo现在管不了那么多了，光是让他拿枪指着Mendez就已经瓦解了他心无旁骛的意志力，仅剩下的小部分也正在溃散，并且在他和Illya联系上，知晓Mendez暂时会和他住在一起后濒临坍塌。  
他喝了一口酒，又一口，直到他喝光了房间里的所有酒，那个亟须制止的想法都没能被压下去。和Mendez过去一起经历过的性爱画面为那个想法镀上一层优雅的柔光，经过时间加工后回忆起来的滋味更加甜蜜，美好到Solo认为如果他不能尽快从Mendez的身体上榨取一点温度的话，他就会因渴望而死。  
就像是个急性的性瘾患者，又愚蠢，又疯狂。Solo自嘲，他根本不是，他只是想和Mendez做那件事，那占据了他大脑太久的邪恶念头根本没法被忽略。  
装着谨慎的瓶子底部被戳了几个洞，里面的耐心迅速漏空了。Solo通过客房服务点了瓶酒，酒送到的时候他正在用电话调情，当着服务员的面说了句希望五分钟后可以见到你。等他们离开后，Solo换了身没那么显眼的西装，悄悄地从消防通道离开了。抄近路到打开酒店房间的门用了比他预计还短的时间，Illya睡了，Solo并不在乎他有没有睡着，反正那对他接下来打算做的事构不成影响——他在乎的是浴室传来的水声。轻轻从内部关上门后，他决定去窗帘后藏着。  
Mendez会吓到的。绝对。这设想没能让Solo中断自己的行为，反倒生出了坏心眼的期待。他可以躲在暗处观察一会儿，然后等着Mendez自己发现，接着把他按到某个角落，在他裸露在外的皮肤上咬一口，等着他分辨出来人是自己，最后害怕又期待地屈从于他。Solo在某一时刻甚至产生了某种危险的念头：不告诉Mendez来人是谁，等着他去猜，如果猜不到，他就将陌生人的身份装到底——刚冒出这想法时Solo血脉贲张，一秒后他又想甩自己一巴掌，就算撇开道德因素不谈（他不得不承认在面对Mendez时自己在性方面的道德底线意外的高），他也不需要这么做。因为Mendez一定会猜出来他是谁，然后任由他胡作非为。这并不是说Mendez有多逆来顺受，Solo只是确定他会这么迁就自己，毕竟他连自己给予的伤害都愿意承受。  
然而Solo必须警告自己，他给予了自己这样的特权并不代表自己就可以滥用它。  
于是他还是收起了那个邪恶的想法，Mendez的挣扎里有细小的迟疑，这个聪明人一定能猜出来他是谁，Solo有这样的自信。烟草味和沐浴后的水气糅杂后传进Solo鼻子里，几乎是在牙齿碰到Mendez的皮肤前，他就已经彻底硬了。  
“别穿着浴袍在那个苏联男孩面前走来走去，哪怕他已经直的不能再直了，”那精灵又变成了恶魔，宣讲着最甜美的威胁，“你永远不会知道一个男人会因为嫉妒而做出些什么。”  
做你想做的吧——如果Mendez能够被允许出声的话，他会对Solo说这个。  
浴袍没被解开，Solo跳过了那些以前他很喜欢但现在却会显得冗余的步骤，他选择直接褪下Mendez的睡裤和底裤，昭示着他今天就不是抱着“来一场温情漫长的性爱”的打算来的。Mendez在忍着别把自己的欲望也暴露得太明显的时间里已经预想过Solo不会给自己太多准备的机会，但两根手指一起撑开他的穴口钻进去的时候，他还是恐惧地颤抖了起来。  
这又让Solo想起了他们之间的第一次。Mendez还是那么紧，毫无疑问，他还是会紧张，却仍旧把控制权交给了他。一想到这点，Solo就忍不住用指节去刮擦他的内壁，觉得连Mendez的敏感都成了养分，浇灌了他饥渴太久的根源。捂着Mendez的手放开了，他需要更多的触碰，仿佛每一条指纹都在叫嚣对Mendez的思念。他清楚Mendez不会叫出来，也不会呻吟得太大声，无论那在之后有多难做到，这个容易害羞的大个子都不会用这种方法吵醒就在一道移门之隔睡觉的Illya、并且让他欣赏到两个人做爱时的画面的。  
很快光是触摸和亲吻耳朵及脖颈已经不再能满足Solo了，他还是扯掉了Mendez的浴袍，随他们滑到地上。同时可惜现在无法开灯，而他就算视力再好也没法在这一片漆黑中看清Mendez背对他裸着的躯体，多少有点遗憾，不过又加上了点莫名的色情感。他的手指还在Mendez的紧致里戳着，艰涩到他不忍心就这么直接再深入一步。  
他的手搭上了Mendez的肩膀，不停在他胸前徘徊的手也往下移去，不怎么温柔地握住了Mendez的挺立。  
Solo的撸动带着明确的目的性，他轻轻重重地挤弄，就是为了那一点点可用作润滑的前液，顺便还可以“警告”Mendez，他才是这片小小黑暗里的掌权者。  
这种恶意又强势的意味几乎要让Mendez绝望地骂出口了，他不仅没能得到缓释，连力气都在流失，站直别倒下在他的意识里变成了一件占据他大部分意志力的事，感受Solo则又用光了剩余的一小部分。  
手指抽了出来，然后Mendez听到了包装袋被撕开的声音——还真是有备而来的，Mendez不知为何想到了这些无关紧要的事，很快又被Solo将他拉离墙角的行为吸引了注意力。他领会着Solo的意思，将两只手都撑在了面前唯一可撑住的两个平面上。他们在做爱的问题上契合度一向很高，那缘于Mendez总能第一时间领会Solo的意思并且容忍他的每一次出格。这次也一样，Solo正在慢慢、慢慢地推进来，而Mendez光是让自己保持站立别因为膝盖发软突然跪下就已经像是一个奇迹了。  
声响越来越大，这不受他们任何人的控制，Solo的胯撞到他臀瓣的声音一下比一下令人羞耻，Mendez一开始还能用延长呼吸的方式来压制要冲破喉咙而出的呻吟，随着Solo渐渐失去了节奏的抽插，它就变得艰难了。Solo的喘息也越来越急促，扶着身前人腰部两侧的手几乎要往皮肤里抠去。  
这交合Solo太怀念，而Mendez又太依从，他那么温和，用身体和全部的忍耐力在满足Solo的欲望。Solo在分外令他狂热的挺撞间一度又陷入了悖论，他是如此想弄伤Mendez，好好给他烙上一个恒久的印记，让他想起自己的占有时就会跟随身体记忆而颤抖，而渴求。  
不过他还是忍住了，因为高潮就这么措不及防地到来了，Solo在绷紧肌肉的时候不忘按着Mendez贴得自己更紧，Mendez还是喘得很厉害，他单手扶着墙，准备自慰的手被Solo打掉了。Solo从后搂了上来，眷恋地靠在他的身后，用手帮他释放了出来。他们两个就这么奇怪地抱拥着，像是不依靠着彼此的话随时会倒下去一样。  
在Mendez觉得冷之前，Solo撤开了，袭来的空气令Mendez失落。好在Solo并没有就此离开，他只是捡起了浴袍将Mendez裹上后，又扳过他的肩把他按到墙上好好地吻了一阵。  
两个人瞪着眼睛，想要努力看清彼此眼睛的颜色，这不可能做到，但他们用记忆和想象假设自己已经做到了。  
Solo几乎从这种偷来的欢愉中尝到一丝苦味。  
“你和他们做了交易？还是谁又威胁……”其实没有太多非要在这种时候说的话，不过Mendez就是不想轻易放弃这个问题，其他诸如那些“你有没有想过你会被人跟踪或者引起怀疑”的话被他咽下去了。Solo已经站在这里了，这些话都不再有任何用处，他只能指望Solo确实在一如既往地小心行事。  
“没有交易，没有胁迫，”Solo用额头蹭住他的嘴唇，打断了他的问题，“从来没有任何人可以威胁我，哪怕我加入CIA，也只是因为我想加入。”  
两个人用呼吸交换着对彼此的眷恋，Solo觉得如果自己现在不离开，就很有可能再也没办法离开了。  
“用谎言来保护一个人原来是这种感觉，”Solo抱住他，在他耳边低语，“我现在才终于领会到，这很蠢，却又那么有效。”  
如果可以的话我希望你永远不要领会。Mendez苦笑着感受Solo悄无声息地离开，希望过去的半个小时只是他做的一场梦。

这一次的洗澡没用太长时间，Mendez猜自己并不是真的那么想冲走Solo在他身上留下的所有痕迹，如果可以的话他希望它们存在得越久越好，那些牙印、吻痕还有掐捏的印记。  
他用手抹了把镜面上附着的雾气，看着镜子里的自己，希望自己真的能够像看起来的那样事不关己，平静消化Solo带给他的一切。他叹了口气，放弃了徒劳的努力，用湿哒哒的手又拍了拍脸就出去了。  
一拉开门Mendez就看到Illya又坐回了沙发上，正在继续喝那瓶没喝完的伏特加。Mendez有恍神想过Illya会不会被他和Solo吵醒，不过真的发生时，他还是有点被吓到了。  
“Solo来过了，”Illya端着酒杯看着面前的棋盘，那上面的布阵是他睡前没下完的一人棋局；这句话也不是疑问句，他也不是要跟Mendez确认这件事，它就只是，一句还算适合现在这种情况下的开场白而已，“那家伙就是这么胆子大到不知死活。”  
“嗯……”Mendez想了想，转头去拿了只空酒杯在Illya的旁边坐下了。Illya瞄了他一眼，自觉地帮他倒了小半杯酒。  
Mendez怀疑Illya早就醒了，以他的警觉性也许比Mendez更早发现Solo潜入了这里——这意味着他就在一门之隔听完了全部。换做以前Mendez一定会觉得尴尬，现在他没那个心情去做这些无谓的正常反应。好在Illya没表现出什么，贴心地让Mendez没感受到尴尬。  
“我想过了，”Mendez打破了沉默，说出了在刚刚那段空白的时间里做出的决定，“等我把你们需要的一切安排妥当后就尽快离开。”  
像今晚这样冒着风险的享乐一次就够了，不需要也绝对不能再重演第二次，不，连这第一次都不该发生。明白自己是Solo的弱点并不能让他觉得甜蜜，只让他觉得沉重。  
没人再说话了，两个人小杯小杯地饮着酒，Illya一直到临出门赴约前，才又问了一句：  
“你还好吗？”  
他跟Mendez还不算熟，Solo也没有跟他熟到会提起这么一位重要人物的程度。不过他觉得Mendez的决定，怎么说，就是很像他会做出的决定。他确定Solo也会这么想的。  
Mendez抿直了唇摇摇头，不打算骗自己和别人说上一句“我很好”。相反，他很不好，因为Solo进入得太快了，因为他的腰被Solo掐出了两个手掌印，因为Solo就这么不顾后果地来了又走。这个男人怎么可以这么为所欲为一而再而三地犯浑？Mendez有那么几分钟想抛弃他一直以来的那些冷静、理解、接纳、包容。噢，去他的包容，他只想对Solo说一些凶巴巴恶狠狠的话，让他注意安全，让他量力而行，让他滚回兰利，就像Solo曾经扎在他身上的那些洞一样，他也想给Solo扎上两个，好让他不要真的觉得自己对他做什么都不在乎。  
而事实是他在乎极了，在乎到觉得自己从里到外都不太好。更可怕的是他开始意识到，在他和Solo能够抛开这所有的不得已、剥除这一切的谎言、欺骗和伪装真真正正完完整整地在一起前，他都不会觉得好。

Mendez如他所说加快了进度，熬了两个夜为他们设计出了更多的方案。他叮嘱Illya尽快把自己离开的消息传达给Solo，他猜测Solo会很震惊，就如自己当时毫无预兆地出现那样。  
这都无所谓了，不能成为Solo实质意义上的后援是会令他不安，但也总比让自己成为Solo现下处境中的不确定因素来得好。Mendez一边想着那几套方案一边收拾行李，想着还有没有什么值得完善的地方，等他回到兰利如果还来得及的话再和Illya联系。  
啪嗒。门被旋开的声音跳进了Mendez耳朵里。  
Illya出去没多久，不会这么快中途折回来；Solo也不会在大白天来这里，分析来人是在一秒内就能完成的事，而去摸放在枕头底下的枪是下一秒该做的事。  
不过光明正大的来客们不仅没有要掩藏的意思、他们更是没给Mendez摸到枪的机会。两个人扑上来把他往后架开了，他一时之间觉得这种手法有点莫名的熟悉。  
那个款款走来开口说话的女人让Mendez所有假装出来的冷静都变得乱糟糟起来，理智尖叫着提醒他应该把所有注意力放在自己的处境上，而不是满脑子的Solo该怎么办。  
他不是世界上最具有牺牲精神的圣人，也不是疯了，可他确实只是不停不停在考虑这个问题。从他第一次接触到这个名字开始又过去了这么多日子、与Solo经历了这么多波折后，他依然无法不让自己第一时间就去思索Solo该怎么办，仿若某一种不容他抗拒的……命运。  
而他以前，从来都是一位命运论的怀疑者。  
“Solo不顾一切大半夜潜出去找的人就是你？”  
承认或否认都不会起到任何作用，Mendez决定用沉默展开单方面的对峙。  
“怎么说呢……”Victoria纤长的手指隔空描绘着Mendez的脸型，接着又点到了自己的下巴上。  
“我以为Solo会更小心的。”


	17. Chapter 17

17.

Mendez因为手腕的刺麻感转醒的时候其实离他被关进来也没过去几个小时，这个仓库已经空无一人，一开始还喂他喝了几口水的意大利男人早就没了踪影，他记得他们好像是又被什么人全部喊了出去之后就再没出现过。他叹了口气，佩服自己在这种情况下还能睡得着，他的手正以极度不舒服的姿势被反铐着后、又用铁链绕了很多圈将他的背和裸在墙体外部的水管捆紧了。那个高个子花了不少时间来做这件事，Mendez当时能够想到的就是等会不管谁来救他，估计都得花上双倍的时间才行。  
Victoria要么就是太过迫不及待、要么就是绝望透顶，Mendez只能根据她在自己面前吐露的只言片语来分析——她既不是图纸的真正拥有者、也不是购买者，那么她为什么不从这场交易中完全隐身呢？反正她从来就没完全信任过Solo，那么找到一个能威胁Solo的把柄独吞掉图纸、拿到购买者的交易款后再把Solo推出去当替死鬼就变成了一个绝对诱人的好主意。Mendez又倒着推理了一遍，自己都忍不住为这个想法感叹。  
想必Victoria没考量到的漏洞只是Solo背后还有一个U.N.C.L.E。  
要他说的话，在Illya的房间里把他抓走是个烂透了的主意，因为Illya很快就会发现，而自己被救出去也不是什么难事——他没实际见过Illya出外勤的样子，不过光是看他的体格和性格也能猜出个七八分他的行事风格。而且Victoria想必是遇到了比Solo的不忠诚还要令她头疼的事，她要么是过于自信Solo或者随便其他谁都没空（或者是没办法）来找自己、要么是遇上了更让她措手不及的事导致她暂时没法再管自己，否则怎么会连个看守的人都没留下——至少在他目光可及的范围内没有。  
他又试着动了动被扭在身体后的手臂，然后放弃了。他希望Illya第一时间能够联络Solo告诉他这件事，而会这么想的原因仅仅是他希望Solo能够尽快为自己找一个脱身的方法，带着那张该死的图纸消失，至于那些买家就留给Waverly去处理，反正他们总会再出现的，Illya也不会丢下他不管。  
Mendez尽力仰起头，从唯一能看到的一点点窗外的景象分辨着现在还是白天，在天黑之前，他不准备再让自己睡过去一次。他仔细地分辨着周遭的任何一点动静，在心里计算着大概的时间，倒是也没让他等太久，三步并做两步踏在水泥阶砖上的脚步声就咚咚地传来了。  
虽然也有极大可能是Victoria突然悔悟过来又派了人回来带他去当面威胁Solo，不过Mendez以前被O'Donnell不动声色嘲笑过的、那种明白自己是死定了还是虚惊一场的直觉明确提醒他，这种急促又踏实的脚步声绝非出自这种可能性。  
其实和上一次一样，他希望造成这个声音的主人公是Solo。这至少能让他确定Solo现在也是安然无恙的，而不是因为Victoria……和自己在面临着什么骇人的局面。他想见到Solo，比起想让Solo来救他，他就只是单纯地想看到他，听到他的声音，确认他还安全地活着。可能他一直以来对Solo的“要求”，也不过就是这些罢了。  
门被拉开，他随之闭上了眼睛。  
“你看起来就像要哭了。”  
祈祷的那个声音出现了，他睁开了眼睛。  
Solo噙着笑微微跛着向他走近的样子看起来不怎么好，但至少是完整的，而且还说得上是精神奕奕。不顾一切——Victoria说过的那句话突然响了起来，Mendez知道自己并非在自作多情，Solo每一次都是冲破不少阻碍不顾一切出现的。每一次都。  
“别急着感动，”Solo逗趣了一句，在Mendez的发顶随意地落下了一个吻，然后蹲下来迅速投入了更重要的事情，“等他们发现我不见的时候，很快就会找到这里的。”  
空旷的空间里只有金属碰撞的声音让两个人都不免心慌，Mendez开始问问题，Solo也就顺着他的问题回答。Victoria的想法和Mendez的猜测差不多吻合，她确实迫不及待地和Solo摊牌了，她也没忘了要处理Solo，只是Illya又在最恰好的时机出现了——感谢上帝他选择了去帮助Solo而不是浪费时间来寻找自己——Mendez在心里感激。  
“我现在开始怀疑那份图纸到底描绘了怎样一种恐怖，才能让Victoria一而再地失策。”铁链在一圈圈地往外松，嵌着他手臂的束痛感慢慢消失，Mendez发出感叹。  
“它很完美，当你看着它，会忍不住去想如果自己拥有了它，会不会拿它去做什么——毕竟你可以利用它去喝令整个世界！”  
Mendez没见过它，不过他也可以想象，能令这么多人冒着生命危险趋之若鹜的事物到底是怎样一副面貌，“听起来就像是什么罪恶的诱惑。”  
“它就是，”说话变成了Solo缓解紧张的方法，他的语速变得更快，手却反而更稳，“所以我把它烧了，在房间里为她留了一堆灰烬。”  
“你……”  
铁链哗啦啦落了地，再解开一副手铐就变成了一件相当容易的事。  
“别这么看着我，你明明知道我这么做是正确的，”不用抬头他也知道Mendez肯定在凭空瞪他了，“所以别自责，别以为我不知道你在想什么，就算Victoria没逮住你，我也会在交易的时候露馅的。”  
“但那时你会有后援、能撤退，更不会有我这个……”  
负累两个字还没说出口，Mendez就随着清脆的咔嗒声重新获得了自由。  
“对不起。”  
将手铐扔远的人还没来得及从方才的过度紧张中回过神，Mendez突然冒出了这句话，神情低微得不行。  
“别……Mendez，别，我一直不想听到你说这一句，哪怕是在你向我摊牌的那时。”  
Solo看着他，抱住他。  
“我很早就明白了一个道理，”Solo的口气听起来简直就是个年过半百的老人家，如果不是他们的处境实在太凄惨了，Mendez猜自己会笑的，“这一生值得我在意的东西大概不会很多，甚至永远不会有。”  
“然后你出现了，就在某一次，我只是听着你洗澡的水声，然后发现自己在莫名其妙的微笑，”Solo回忆着，“那个意识到自己‘完了’的瞬间，真的很可怕。”  
在那个夜晚，在那间酒吧，在他最浮沉的那段日子，Mendez出现了，活像个梦里都无法出现的奇迹，那么真实鲜活。  
“你觉得我们总是在经历动魄惊心吗？我想我知道那是为什么。”  
“为什么？”Mendez顺从地待在Solo暂时圈出的这个目前唯一能让他觉得舒适的地方，一点也不想破坏这个根本不该出现的真心话时刻。  
“因为我和你这种人想要平庸麻木地活着也一样很难，”  
Mendez将额头贴在Solo的衬衫上，发出了一记沉闷的笑声，他无条件地愿意承认Solo说的一切都是对的，他说得那么天地坦然，Mendez才不要反驳他。  
“笑什么？”Solo没好气地放开了他。  
“我……”Mendez试着抬了抬肩膀后抖着声音咳嗽了几声，“我手麻了。”  
如果不是几句骂人的意大利语钻进了Solo的耳朵里，他可真想好好惩罚一下这个总是用真挚的表情给他带来惊喜的家伙，可惜Victoria没打算轻易放过他——他们。Solo捏了捏Mendez的胳膊，用眼神示意他别出声跟上自己后就掏出后腰别着的枪走了出去，Mendez立刻领会了。  
其实Mendez也明白Solo又在未经他同意时就抢先替他把麻烦都摆平了，不管跑过长走廊还是下楼梯，Solo总是在他前面、然后在某一个瞬间没了人影，在那一声声令Mendez心惊胆战的枪声和痛呼声结束后又再次出现。Mendez虽然没有Solo那么好的身手，却也不妨碍他尽力避免让自己再次陷入“需要Solo来救”的境况中，这幢建筑不复杂，不过逃出去还是花了点儿时间。  
直到Mendez跟着Solo一起从二楼的窗户跳出去，他才发现刚刚在光线不够的环境里没能发现的Solo的异样——他的手捂着的地方正在往外冒着血，而眼下甚至都没有给Mendez留出替Solo止血的时间，他们除了继续往眼前那片树林里跑之外别无他法。  
Solo没顾上跟Mendez解释什么，一开始他只是不时调整步速好让虚弱的Mendez能够跟上，在他中枪后，就变成了他口述方向、Mendez扶着他跑了。围捕他们的人咬得很紧，不过Solo看起来很熟悉这片树林，因为他总是能沿着那些隐蔽的树丛甩开那群人，Mendez更愿意相信Solo已经有了计划、比如他们这么奔跑总有一个目的地、而在那个约定的地点他们可以等到后援或是别的任何能对他们目前的处境有利的事。  
他不确定这片树林有没有个尽头，当Solo指示着他藏到一片边缘区域又翻过几块石头后，Mendez才终于确认了这里确实是有尽头的。Solo像是耗尽了体力，扶着一棵矮树靠坐了下来。Mendez观察了一下环境，算得上是个相对隐蔽、又留有后路的藏身之处——如果从这里跳到无法目测出距离的、山底下的河里算是个后路的话。  
Mendez尽量不让自己的脚踩到边缘，生怕一个不小心就踩松一块石头打滑下去，跳下去也许是个逃脱的好主意，但在不清楚地形、Solo又受伤的情况下，无异于主动往死神手里送。不过如果就这么停在这儿，下场和跳下去区别大概也不大。  
“我们在这儿等……Illya他们？”Mendez隐隐觉得这不是Solo的计划，他觉得自己猜错了方向。不过表情近乎抽搐的Solo还是紧闭着眼睛点了点头，Mendez半跪下来，脱了外套盖在他身上，用手掌平按住了那个中枪的地方。  
“你听过美人鱼的童话吗，”Mendez前倾了点身体，在靠近Solo耳边的位置说话，好让他有所反应不要陷入昏迷，“Jack骂过我，说我就是那个一心想成为泡沫的主人公，他当时肯定没想过，现实比童话的发展方向还要悲惨得多。”  
“没人能想到，”Solo晃了晃脑袋咕哝了一句后，还是睁开了眼睛，他快速在脑海里回顾了一下那个童话故事后表达了赞同，“不过他没说错，你就是……还是脑袋用木头做的那种。”  
两个人同时看着对方笑了。惨兮兮的。Solo在看到Mendez的眼尾弯出一个美好弧度的瞬间突然很想用大吼来发泄内心的感触，他不该这么多愁善感的，这种情绪从来和他无关。但是看看Mendez，看看眼前这个因为他受的伤又苦下了脸的男人，他甚至都有点想不起到底发生过一些什么，才会让Mendez和他一起被困在这样一个悬崖边缘，他到现在都深知的事实是，这个又平和又温柔的人，早就变成了自己的灵魂中最无辜的那部分，让从不真心去相信什么的他，开始相信这就是他的唯一。  
“嘿，你知道吗，我有预感，你不会死在这儿的，”Solo的手掌抚上了Mendez的脸，在上面留下了个淡红色的手指印，在Mendez反对以前，他以会牵扯到的伤口的姿势的朝下探头看了看，问了个突兀的问题，“所以，美人鱼，会游泳吗？”  
Mendez含糊地应了一句当然，所有注意力都集中在仿佛过不了多久就会找到他们的脚步声上面，让他忽略了Solo的预感听起来如此奇怪。  
“下去后顺着水流的方向游，在你看到的第一个能靠岸的土坡上岸，顺着河岸跑，会有人接应你的。”  
什么跳下去？什么上岸？什么接应？Mendez忙着担心Solo腹上那个仍在往外渗血的伤口，来不及去理解，意识提醒他比起问清楚，现在更应该做的是阻止。他在这混乱之中露出不解的神情，并不知道那种困惑的迷茫感总是很难令Solo忍住去吻他的冲动。  
Solo握住了他仍捂在自己腹间的手，还是偏过脑袋亲了他一下，因为实在太难忍住，所以他也就干脆不忍了，Mendez会原谅他在这种时候还要做这些无谓的调情的，他知道Mendez会的。  
就像Mendez会原谅他做的任何事。  
“屏住呼吸。”  
“什么？”  
那只握着Mendez的手转移到了肩膀，Mendez的茫然慢慢化开了，但他来不及去阻挡，仍然被Solo用了很大的力气推了出去。  
Mendez在坠落，也在离Solo越来越远。他不知道是这段距离太长抑或是他下坠的速度太慢，刺耳的枪击声、不清晰的打斗声和他落水时倒灌进他耳朵的水造成的耳鸣同一时间发生，那个Solo待着的世界消失了，只留下他一个人在水里下沉，紧接着又上浮，在求生的本能间，抓着那唯一一点空白时间、迟钝地消化沉甸甸的心痛。  
本来不该这样的……  
他是真的，真的，真的恨死这样了。

Illya在和Solo约定好的河岸旁找到体力透支湿漉漉的Mendez也就是Mendez被推下河没十几分钟后的事，如果不是他百般强调Waverly已经派人上山增援的话，Mendez就准备自己开着车再回树林了。最终他没去罗马的医院，他对Waverly能够做此安排甚表感激，他实在不是很喜欢那个地方，如果可以的话，罗马也最好在他的记忆里被一并封锁。Illya后来告诉他，当时Solo为他选择的方案是原本在匆忙间为他们两个共同准备的，至于为什么临时变成了只让Mendez一个人按原计划离开，为Mendez拖延时间的同时不成为拖后腿的因素是Solo那种机会主义在当时的情况下会做的选择，Illya相信Mendez也明白得很，所以就无谓多触动Mendez一次了。  
Mendez没受什么太重的伤，但也没办法为U.N.C.L.E的收尾行动贡献更多力量，他就只是，在Waverly为他订的套房里待着，听一听事件的进展，打听一下有没有任何关于Solo——哪怕是关于Solo的尸体的消息也好——直到O'Donnell一催再催，Mendez才不得不离开意大利。在他回到兰利后两个礼拜再次致电Waverly时，对方才支吾着告诉他Solo还活着。  
活着，也没说活得好不好，就只是活着，别去找他。这就是他所能得到的全部信息，Waverly只用三言两语几个词尽可能简单地陈述了这个模糊的概念。  
“Solo是这么说的？你确定这是他的原话？”Mendez牢牢捏着话筒，再一次想同Waverly确认。  
“是的……”Waverly说第一遍的时候还有点迟疑，等他重复第二遍的时候，就变得无比坚定了。  
“是的，这是他最大的希望。”  
“你知道他在哪儿是吗。”Mendez自己都觉得这个问题问得很没有必要，除非Waverly是编造了这个消息（他一点都不想去考虑这个可能），否则他怎么有办法传达Solo的口讯呢？他会问这个蠢问题只是因为他不想挂电话，尽管这通电话不仅让他透不过气，还让他的所有等待都变得毫无意义分崩离析，他还是不想挂断。就好像一旦结束这场通话，关于Solo的一切就会被彻底阻隔在另一个完全陌生的世界。  
“有消息我会和你联络的，Mendez。”Waverly觉得自己必须尽快停止和Mendez通话，于是他也这么做了，他说完客套话后就迅速地说了再见，只留给了Mendez最冰冷的断线音。  
Sanders在此之前已经由Waverly负责联系了，Mendez听说Sanders在电话中对Waverly破口大骂，变成了一个字面意义上的官僚流氓。那很符合常理，Mendez想，毕竟明明这一整件事都和CIA无关，最后受损最大的那位却依然是属于CIA的资源。Sanders也不至于真的就这么干等着，他和Mendez都从不少渠道试图去打听Solo的消息，结果除了得到U.N.C.L.E这样不受监管的组织封锁消息的能力确实要比CIA强太多之外，一无所获。  
如果没有消息的话，Waverly不会致电他们，而事实上，他从来就没有致电过他们。Sanders害怕的事情并没有发生，他还在他的位子上待得好好的，不过看起来，他并没有就因此见得对Solo活不见人死不见尸这件事释怀多少，Mendez偶尔希望他们之间已经在他不知道的时候和解了，扯平了，不要像他和Solo一样，亏欠彼此太多，被纠缠在Solo到底会不会回来的希冀中脱不开身。  
那实在不太好过。  
Mendez始终还住在他最开始以画家身份接近Solo时安排的那间安全屋里，那成了他的固定住所。直到过完这一年的圣诞节，O'Donnell才委婉地告诉他这间安全屋要另做别用，要求他另觅一个住所。Mendez也没为难O'Donnell，他痛快地先搬去了另一间安全屋，开始着手看蓝领山脉附近的房子，那一直是他计划内的事，只是因为这样那样的原因被搁浅太久而已。  
O'Donnell知道Mendez不肯搬走的原因，提出这要求实在让他有点于心不忍。Mendez也不是真的不和任何人谈论Solo，他只是不知道该谈什么，他也追问过Waverly几次，Solo到底怎么样了、Solo在哪、他甚至跟Waverly发誓他不会去找Solo，他只是想知道关于Solo的消息，随便什么都行。这么久了，总该有个答案了，Waverly却只是说他也不清楚，就好像“别去找Solo”是他能传达的全部信息。Mendez觉得他不是真的在阻挠什么，因为这位绅士的语气听来是沉痛且惋惜的，也或者只是，他希望Waverly是沉痛的，而不是因为自己太在意才会觉得Waverly其实是对Solo讳莫如深。  
毕竟死亡是无法被经年累月欺瞒下去的，可是这种杳无音讯的“活着”也未必会让Mendez觉得宽慰，Mendez无法在这两种设想之中做一个选择。他一向是对人生没有太多要求也没有太多欲念的人，只有一次，他只有贪婪地祈祷过那么一次，不管是哪个世界带走了Solo，他都想让它们把Solo还回来。即使在瞒着Solo靠近他的最开始，他已经在梦里说过了无数次“离别”二字，在他心底，他都不是真的这么想的。  
他从来没有想过要真正地和Solo离别。  
可是Solo却依然在他的闭口不谈中，变成了一个崭新的回忆，  
有时候，很少的一部分、既没有工作也没有社交的时候，Mendez会对着画板发呆，他总是忍不住去想，到底是抱有希望使他难过，还是希望本身就会令人难过。就像在最开始的时候，他也没法不去想到底是被欺骗的人更痛苦，还是说谎的人更痛苦一样。  
而无论如何，他还攥着那一点点希望，在不懈等待着。  
或许这才是最痛苦的事。


	18. Chapter 18

18.

二月不是个选房子的好季节，当房产经纪第三次这么抱怨的时候，Mendez也裹了裹大衣妄图驱走钻进他脖子里的凉意，然后微笑着附和了一句没错——尤其当你想要自己的居住地兼具自然风光的时候，就更要忍受体感上总是会比别处低上那么几度的事实。  
“那栋房子确定没有交易可能了吗？”Mendez站在眼前这栋的台阶上，斜转着身体不死心地朝着靠湖的、绝佳位置上的那栋不死心地发问。  
“差不多半年前就已经售出了，Tony先生。”房产经纪也很无奈，如果他能要到那位房主的资料的话，看在Mendez这么诚心的份上他也许会愿意去帮自己的客户商谈一下，看看有没有加点价出售的可能，毕竟买下那栋的主人至今没有搬进来。  
但隐私保护条例这种时候又变得特别管用了，Mendez也不至于小题大做到动用一下内部关系去查一栋房子的主人是谁，他要是真的这么做了，下一步是不是该动用不正当方式“征用”他的住宅了？所以，到了最后，他也只能放弃他一眼就看中却没法拥有的临湖位置，退而求其次地选择了旁边的，打开窗看不到湖，赠送的院子面积也更小，唯一值得欣慰的就是价钱便宜了不少。  
他这次也就没犹豫太久，相关的合同签署完成后他就成了这栋房子的主人，搬家也不是什么费劲的事——他值得放进“真正的家”的东西不多，其中还有大部分在离婚时留在了之前的家，现在也没有拿回来的必要了。除了那些完成的画需要费点心之外，Mendez差不多是收拾了一些衣服就住进来了。这里离总部的车程远了许多，忙起来的时候，Mendez依然会在总部附近的安全屋将就个几晚。不过固定住所的概念已经形成，就算没人督促，能回家过夜的情况下他还是会尽量回家。  
临湖的那栋都始终没有人搬进来。时间一久，Mendez已经忘却了没法住进去的遗憾，反而只是为那栋房子可惜，他本以为买下它的人是比他更懂得生活的人，如今看来，他也许仅仅只是比自己有钱得多而已。

变化到来的时候，已经是万物复苏、连Mendez移植到院子里的树都渐渐有了生气的时节。那天Mendez在总部开了个通宵会议，在那之前又连着加班了好几天，他被获准了一天的假期，除了想回家睡一天之外无念无想。他在天刚亮的时候开了回来，停好车，走进院子，习惯性的左右看了一眼，结果发现临湖的那栋已经围起了栅栏，除了屋子后面正停着一辆大卡车之外，那辆张扬的跑车也很是吸引人的注意。  
但他那时真的太困了，他什么想法也没有，就是回了家，锁好门，洗了个澡，睡觉之前吃掉了冰箱里好几天前剩下的外卖，接着就睡下了。  
被敲门声吵醒已经是下午的事了。通常如果不是电话铃，Mendez很少能自然醒，到了他这个年纪对睡眠的渴求理应不那么强烈才是，托工作所致，他偏偏成为了极度依恋睡眠的人群。那有节奏的敲门声第二次响起的时候Mendez先看了眼墙上的挂钟——不过才下午两点而已，他将头在被子里痛苦地捂了一会儿，开始思考究竟是谁会在这个点来敲他家的门。他的同事们这个时间不是在总部忙碌着就是和他一样在家休息，就算是有什么紧急事件，比起登门造访，O'Donnell更习惯直接用电话通知他。  
何况知道他这个住所的人本来就寥寥无几。  
敲门声依旧在持续，Mendez能听得出门外的人并不急躁，却又笃定他一定在家似的，不肯放弃地敲着。他思考了一下最近的任务里有没有什么会给他招来杀身之祸或是沾染了不必要的麻烦的……Mendez在耐心礼貌的敲门声中排查了一遍，觉得应该是没有——反正真要对他怎么样的话应该早就破门而入了。  
凌晨瞥见的那些场景在他眼前闪过，Mendez自然联想到了是不是终于露面的房主、他的新邻居出于惯例来拜访他。这个可能性在他脑子里成立之后他暂时克制了困意，披了件长大衣，又跑去浴室对着镜子用水随意压了压头发漱了个口，觉得自己只要忽视眼袋的话总算勉强达到了不会吓到别人的程度，才小跑了两步去开门。  
他觉得最没有可能会出现在这栋房子门外的人，又确确实实地、笔挺地站在那里。  
Solo就这么套着围裙，衬衫袖子平平整整地卷到了肘部，两只手将一盘刚烘焙好的饼干端到了齐胸的位置。  
“虽然是你先住过来的，不过毕竟我的房子比你买得早，”Solo看着Mendez的表情以他从来没有见过的频率快速变化着，展开了那个有所准备的笑容，“所以……不欢迎一下邻居？”  
他眯了眯眼睛，Mendez的拳头就在这时挥了过来。

Solo觉得自己已经很久不需要这么紧张过了，上一次这么紧张的时候——如果他没记错的话——还是在Gaby的酒吧等Mendez出现的那天，虽然过去很长一段日子了，不过他还是能记得最后他得到了他想要的结果。  
总的来说，他的运气算不得差，加上那晚的话，另外发掘了才能赚了不少钱算一个，遇到Mendez算一个，没死也算一个。只是这反而令他无谓地担心了那么几个夜晚，担心他的好运气是不是会就此用光。  
他倒是只花了半天的时间就摆平了Sanders的怒火——他干脆交出了用来制衡Sanders的那些档案，如今那于他已经没多大意义了，碍于他现今已经是U.N.C.L.E一员的身份，Sanders已经不会再拿他怎么样。他没想到的是，他一直觉得是自己名义上的这位上司、还真的拿出了真正的上司该有的架势冲他大发雷霆、指责他目无纲纪根本就不把CIA当回事儿；Solo在那时插了句嘴说他以为这是大家都清楚的事情呢，又被Sanders不停歇地骂了一顿。不过到了最后，发火归发火，Sanders也没把他怎么着，还说等帮他处理完手续上的事情替他交好报告后会尽快为他安排任务，让他最好在接到新任务之前别又突然从地球上消失。  
Solo倒没有因为Sanders的反应生出点愧疚感什么的，他不觉得他和Sanders之间有什么实质性的可称得上是友谊的感情，他只是不知道从什么时候开始，针锋相对的人也都在渐渐改变了。时间总是向前行进，一切都会改变，甚至面目全非，这让他不免想起Mendez，不管是他自己还是Mendez，也许都早就不是当初他们爱上对方时的样子了。  
可那又能代表什么？现在Mendez依旧静静地站在那里，Solo也是如此，其实他们已经快半年没见了，不过Solo并没有这种很久没见的感觉，他猜Mendez也是。在彼此对望间流过的分秒里，他们那一些日子、那一段短暂又漫长的时光，突然生动了起来。  
然后Mendez就这么抬手给了他一拳。  
因为都做好了捱一枪的打算，所以这一拳反而也没那么突然了，Solo只是头偏到了一侧，手上的饼干却因为冲击力被打翻了。  
“原来你打人还是挺狠的。”Solo看了眼掉落在地上的盘子和饼干，拿手背蹭了下颧骨后才重新看向Mendez，老实说，比他预料中疼。  
“还有更狠的，你要试试吗。”明明是揍人的那个，Mendez的气息却没比Solo平稳多少，咬牙切齿说出的这句话几乎是颤着让字一个一个蹦出来的。  
“想是想，不过鉴于我们现在有更多别的可以做的事……”Solo拿下了围裙扔在了地上，饼干再次因为Solo的步伐遭殃、在Solo的鞋底被踩得四分五裂。  
他向Mendez迈出了细微却坚定的一小步，“也许可以留到以后再试？”  
Mendez复又伸出准备揪住Solo领子的手被他握着压了下去，在他的指节摸到Mendez的手腕露出的那一小片皮肤的瞬间，一股不真实的慌张从Mendez心头掠过，惊得他只想把手抽回来，却被Solo不容抗拒的力量牢牢握住了，他甚至不知道Solo是在什么时候牵住他的两只手的。他只能确信这不是梦，绝对不是。  
梦里的Solo没有温度，也从来没有和他靠得这么近过。  
“我知道你想问什么，我确实差点……死了，”Solo轻柔、缓慢、却平静地说道，仿佛那是另一个人身上曾发生过的事情而他只是个看客一样，“不过那不重要了，我好了，我回来了，现在……”  
“什么叫那不重要？你他妈的只能说出这种话？”Mendez没想到Solo的若无其事还可以令人如此火冒三丈，他就是个不折不扣的混球，确切无疑，那个连在梦里都躲他躲得远远的混球从迷雾里走出来了，他从虚幻变成了真实，可那并没有因此让Mendez感到欣慰。  
“你是想让我也跟你一样表现得那确实不重要？就好像快死了这件事不值一提，你不在乎，所以我也不必在乎，”Mendez还在试着抽回手，他的动作变得激烈，肩膀也因此而跟着耸动，Solo的钳制让他恼火，语气则更加暴躁，“就算我在乎也得装成不在乎，你希望我这么做？就像你希望我别去找你一样？这就是你这个混账东西能做出的操蛋事情？我一度以为你死了！因为救我！死了！”  
Solo在Mendez说话间夹杂进第一声哽咽时抱住了他。  
“我真的以为你已经死了。”Mendez的手在Solo背后握成拳头，然后不轻不重地捶了他一下。他痛恨人们在这种突发的重逢时刻总会有的正常反应，比如突然变得不懂得拥抱，眼眶湿润，思维迟缓，说什么都像带着怨气。他讨厌自己这个样子，这一切都是Solo造成的，而他自己无能为力。  
“差一点，就差一点，”Solo的手插进Mendez细软的头发，将他的头按在自己肩膀上，“怎么说呢……医生说我遇到了奇迹，不过我想，那只是因为我遇到了你。”  
Tony Mendez就是他的奇迹，毋庸置疑，从Solo第一次和Mendez搭话那时开始，他就已经对此深信不疑。  
“我以为你一个人更好，”Mendez努力压住了喉咙口就要涌上来的那一记抽噎，“我以为……我以为哪怕你做了幽灵，也是觉得独自游荡才更好的幽灵。”  
“我仔细想了很多次，一个人的时候是很好，不过比较一下的话，还是和你一起更好。”Solo无声地笑着，独自吞下怒气和抱怨的Mendez让他有点手足无措，哪怕Mendez的反应再强烈十倍都好，他都不会觉得难以面对。可Mendez没有，他知道Mendez不是生来就拥有无限包容的能力，这个男人固执倔强的时候明明可以比任何人都要坚硬刚强。  
他只是把他所有的柔软都给了自己而已。  
Mendez暂时抑制住了胸口的震荡，他从Solo的怀抱中脱开来，从无数个问题中只挑选了一个为什么来质问Solo。  
“为什么不让我去找你？”  
“你不会想见到我剃光了头发坐在轮椅上的样子的，”Solo摸了摸自己的头发，如实回答着Mendez欲言又止的疑问，“因为缺氧造成的脑水肿做了手术，Waverly一开始还以为我不会再醒过来，不过后来我担心的只是头发再也长不出来而已。”  
“我不是在为自己把你就这么扔下还不闻不问做出辩解，我也不需要你站到我的立场说‘如果换成我我也会这么做的’，我希望你永远永远不要有那种想法，因为我确实就是个不值得原谅的蠢货。”  
Mendez看着Solo，他用玩笑的语气交代得那么轻松，却在Mendez的心里堆砌起了流沙，松松散散地漏下。  
“决定来见你之前，我对自己发誓，我和你之间，以后再也不要有任何的欺瞒和谎言，”Solo又去勾Mendez的手，“把你推下去以后我又跑了一段，大腿中弹，就在动脉旁边一点，醒过来以后医生也表示过我未必能再站起来，肺部也因为感染做了好几次手术……”  
Solo因为Mendez不自觉皱起来的表情停了下来，他想笑，不过暂时忍住了。  
“Gaby说你一定会揍我的，Waverly则说你会给我屁股再来一枪，我说你不会的，绝对不会。”  
“嗯，我确实不会，”Mendez仰起头深呼吸了一次，“我只会生吞活剥了你。”  
“但你并没有，你只是……哭了而已。”  
Mendez的眼眶看起来就要盛不住那些泪水了，Solo的大拇指抚了过去，眼泪则趁机沾湿了他的指腹。Solo凑过去，微仰了下巴去吻他的眼睛，Mendez愣怔着没躲开，只是傻傻地闭上了眼睛任由Solo动作。他的唇又从眼睛往旁边移，停在了眉心，用嘴型反复地传达着对不起。  
“闭嘴，Solo，闭嘴。”Mendez并非觉得自己在Solo面前哭有多丢人，只是他希望自己可以给出更好的反应，好让氛围不要那么悲戚，然而他的所有努力都只是适得其反，连他的情绪都在和他作对，Solo越诚恳，他就越笨拙。他不知道怎么止住这该死的眼泪，更不知道该如何让Solo停止道歉。  
Mendez想过了，他们的开头就不对劲，是他让两个人之间把“牺牲”变成了约定俗成的表达方式，就好像只要自己觉得是为对方好的，那么就可以任性妄为，如果可以重来的话……  
“别推开我，”他断断续续、哽咽着说，“再也别这么做。”  
“对不起，”Solo又紧紧地抱住了他，多少天，多少个夜晚，他都是靠着能再度拥有这样一个拥抱的希望撑过来的，“真的，对不起……”  
他永无止境的道歉终于惹来了Mendez除了哭以外的其他反应，他不耐烦地挣开了Solo的双臂，然后不顾一切地用自己的嘴堵住了Solo的。Solo的笑终于没再绷住，他像个傻子一样翘起了嘴角，揽着Mendez边笑边吻，脚步踉跄着往屋内跨，直到撞翻了一个花瓶、腰磕到桌子一角后才终于倒进沙发，两个人都不愿意离开对方的唇，就好像两条嘴被缝在一起的接吻鱼。  
人们永远比自己想象的还要贪心，Solo在那时以为一个拥抱就可以弥补这么久以来的遗憾了。而真的到了这一刻，他又觉得自己并不满足，他还有一生的时间来填补分离的空缺，又怎么会在意这一刻？互相欺骗过，也互相伤害过，经历过这些那些还能对彼此念念不忘，除了在一起，大概也没有更好的办法了吧。  
Mendez齿间漏出的一声松软的呻吟点着了Solo，他按住Mendez的手把他困在了自己身下。而Mendez虽然还有很多问题，但现在他打算不去管那些，他迎合着Solo的渴求，迟来的甜蜜在他们共同呼吸的这个时刻被具象化了，就像空气一般无处不在，不可抗拒。他们亲吻，试探，触摸，碰撞，像第一次遇见对方时那样，像最后一次拥有彼此那样。似乎向对方表达爱意，就是他们眼下唯一热衷的事。  
Mendez在摸到Solo身上那几道手术留下的疤痕时稍有迟疑、却被Solo糊弄着掰开手带过了，Mendez暂时没去纠结——这些还没有来得及和Solo算的账，Mendez准备留在长长的未来里，再去和他一笔笔慢慢计较清楚。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 另有一篇未公开番外收录在同人本中。

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2016年11月初，2017年2月9日完结。以此记录。


End file.
